Chance Encounters
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Sasuke's a new student at school and doesn't want anything to do with anyone. As random occurrences continue with him and Naruto, will that change or stay the same? Narusasu. I own nothing.
1. The New Guy

**This is yoai (boy x boy). I do not own anything.**

**The New Guy**

Naruto sat in his English classroom, staring bored at the ceiling waiting for the teacher, Kakashi, to show up. He is constantly late for the class. Naruto wouldn't have minded this so much if it weren't for the fact none of his friends are in this class. Everyone looked up when they heard the door opening only three minutes after the bell, surprised that their teacher was here "early" for once. As it turned out, it wasn't Kakashi, it was a student no one had seen before.

The guys just shrugged and went back to talking to their friends, while all the girls gasped and jumped up to go talk to him like he was some kind of god. Naruto felt sorry for the guy, but was a little amused at the same time. A group of guys sitting near Naruto looked back over when the girls practically fell over themselves to rush up to meet the new guy. They started grumbling darkly all of a sudden and glared at the man. Naruto winced, he was going to have a tough time around here, if the reaction in the room was any indication.

Naruto looked back over to the guy who was looking around the room, frowning at the mass of girls around him. Naruto noticed that he asked one of them something. His frown increased when he got his answer and said something in response. The girls' answers seemed to only annoy him. Naruto debated going over and giving him a hand. He wasn't sure how that would go over. He was one of the most popular people in the school, people had just come to stop crowding around him, so he wasn't sure how the girls would respond. Probably not the way he'd like them too.

'Oh well,' He thought and got up and casually made his way over to where the guy was.

"Hey, no need to crowd the new guy," Naruto said to the crowd of girls noticing how the new guy frowned at him but ignoring it he continued on, "I'm sure his day is stressful enough without having to worry about seeing a mob of girls everywhere he looks."

They looked torn. Obviously, they weren't sure if they wanted to just oblige Naruto by allowing the man to actually be able to walk places or ignore him and continue talking animatedly to the new guy. Naruto was a little surprised by this but didn't show it, it was the first time someone rivalled him in popularity, not that he particularly cared.

Naruto was happy to see that at least half the mob had decidedly went back to their seats and were whispering to themselves. Even if the rest ignored him it would be easy to weave through them to go where you wanted. Naruto then turned to the new guy who was staring at him suspiciously. Huh, he wondered where the suspicion was coming from. He shrugged the thought off and said to him, "Need help with anything?"

"Che, why would I need your help?" He asked scornfully.

Naruto blinked a few times in surprise. That lower-than-thou attitude wasn't something he expected. He shrugged that off too and then said, "Well then, I'll leave you alone." He then turned and strode back over to his seat. One of the guys from the group from before leaned back and said, "Dude, why'd you even do the guy a favour?"

"The guy" had heard what he had said and looked over, slightly curious to the response that would be given, since he himself wanted to know why as well. He was sure there was some kind of ulterior motive to his actions considering every school he had ever been to the girls had loved him and sometimes there were guys too and then everyone else hated him. So, unless he was one of the fanboys he got and he certainly didn't act like the ones he was used to or there was some other reason.

"Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Oh c'mon, he's... he's..." He was having a tough time coming up with a good insult.

"Instantly popular with girls, who cares?" Naruto asked.

"Being the most popular guy in school, shouldn't you care that he could take that away?" He asked.

"The guy" found that part interesting. Still, he wasn't sure why the guy had helped him out. Surely, it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart was it? That never happened, ever. The concept seemed absurd to him and yet he couldn't come up with another reason.

"Nah, popularity is no biggy," Naruto said, "I don't much care for it."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you lost it." He said.

Naruto who had leaned onto his propped fist smirked and gave a light chuckle before responding, "I know what it's like not to be popular, my popularity only started during high school."

"Yeah, but now that you're used it, you'll hate it if you lose it." He said.

"Nah, I'm telling you, popularity is nothing. Trust me, if I lost my popularity who cares, it could be so much worse." Naruto said like he was speaking from experience.

"Whatever you say, man." He said and then went back to talking to his friends. Naruto stretched and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and just caught the new guy's eye. He grinned mildly wondering if he had been listening in on their conversation.

Just then Kakashi walked in and smiled to his class and apologised for being late, giving one of his crazy excuses that everyone knew wasn't true. Kakashi then noticed that there was a new student in the room.

"Hello there, you're the new student, correct?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Okay then, class this is Uchiha Sasuke, he's just transferred here, now say hi." Kakashi said.

Every girl said it dramatically, every guy excluding Naruto muttered it bitterly under their breath. Naruto just said it normally. Kakashi had planned to put him next to someone more close to the front, but after hearing everyone's reactions he decided it would be best to just seat him next to Naruto, even though he was all the way in the back. Naruto raised his hand to tell Sasuke where he was, as instructed by Kakashi.

Sasuke made his way over and sat down next to him without a word. Naruto was already aware that he wouldn't want to talk, at all, so he said nothing and just listened to Kakashi start the class. Once it was over Sasuke was called up to the front and Naruto was to, not that it was surprising. He just assumed that Kakashi had to inform him that Iruka would be over since Iruka just couldn't seem to do it himself.

"Naruto, I want you show Sasuke around the school," Kakashi said, "Alright?"

"Sure thing," Naruto said with a shrug. This should be interesting.

"Good, good. Oh and by the way Naruto." Kakashi said remembering the other thing he needed to tell him.

"Hm?" Naruto said turning back to Kakashi by the door he and Sasuke were about to walk through.

"Iruka is coming to my place tonight," Kakashi said with a mischievous smile, "He wanted me to tell you that."

"Same old Iruka," Naruto said with a chuckle, "Well, have fun."

Naruto continued to walk out the door, Sasuke following, but they didn't miss the sensual, "Oh I will," from Kakashi. Naruto chuckled again and gave Kakashi another wave over his shoulder. Sasuke frowned slightly annoyed with how he was having to wait for them to stop talking so he could get this tour over with but said nothing. Naruto increased his pace after that and started to point out the different places and asked where his last two classes were.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked frowning... more.

"I'll mention where they are once we pass them." Naruto said.

"That's alright, I'll notice them if we pass by." He said.

Naruto just shrugged as a response and continued naming places that held any significance. Half way through the tour a brown hair man turned the corner and yelled, "Naruto, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hey Kiba," Naruto said unfazed, "What's up? You don't usually come looking for me if I don't show up at the cafe."

"Sai's back," Kiba groaned, "Who are you?"

Sasuke ignored Kiba's question. Kiba frowned when he was ignored and turned expectantly to Naruto.

"He's Sasuke," Naruto supplied, "Don't mind him, he has a superior-than-thou attitude problem."

"Then... why is he here?" Kiba asked.

"Kakashi asked me show him around," Naruto said, "Lucky, this has kept me away from Sai."

"Ugh, yeah, Sakura's all over him! I really don't know why, we all know he's gay." Kiba said.

"Yeah... she really needs to find interest in a straight guy." Naruto said.

"Yeah, maybe you could get her to go out with you." Kiba said jokingly.

Naruto snorted, "That would just be weird."

"True, true, but of course there's also the problem with you being gay too and all." Kiba said.

"No kidding," Naruto said calmly, "I should probably get this tour over with 'cause this guy is glaring into the back of my head."

Kiba looked over to see him roll his eyes and then go back to glaring. "Huh, he is, how'd you know that?" Kiba asked.

"I can feel it," Naruto said and continued walking, "See ya around Kiba."

"Hey are you sure you don't want a body guard in case Sai shows up?" Kiba asked half joking, half serious.

"I think I can handle him," Naruto said, "Besides, if he wants to try something again, I'm more than happy to put him in the hospital again."

"Love to be there to see that," Kiba laughed, "Anyway, I think I'll go find Hinata now. Later Naruto!"

"Later." Naruto said waving.

Just as he finished giving Sasuke the tour someone turned the corner and smirked at Naruto.

"Well, hello there Naruto." He said seductively.

Naruto groaned, "What do you want?"

"You," He asked.

"Ha, like that's going to happen." Naruto said.

Sasuke silently watched the conversation.

"Oh, I think it will." He said.

"Why don't you go bother someone else, Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Now, why would I want to do that when I can talk to you?" Sai asked.

"Jeez, I liked it better when I was a nobody," Naruto mumbled to himself and sighed in annoyance, "Anyway, Sasuke, this was the whole school."

"Sasuke, eh?" Sai said narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke simply "hn-ed" at him and nodded to Naruto in acknowledgement before he turned to leave.

"So, you were giving some loser a tour? That's why I had to wait all lunch to see you?" Sai asked.

Naruto gave a sigh that sounded like he really wouldn't mind dying right about now. "Good-bye, Sai." Naruto said ignoring his questions and turning around to leave. He missed his Sai-free life. How annoying he was.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Sai said grabbing Naruto by the shoulder and spinning him around. Naruto growled as his anger started to rise. Sasuke, not far away enough to not overhear this, glanced back to see what angered the blonde. He saw Sai try to force himself on Naruto and then not even a second later Sai was slammed against the wall, Naruto holding him in an arm lock.

"Are ready to leave me alone yet?" Naruto asked.

"For now," Sai said, "But whether you're willing to admit it or not, you do want me."

Naruto's nose scrunched up in disgust, "That is _never_ going to happen."

"Heheheh, we'll see." Sai said.

Naruto released Sai and turned and walked away from him. As Sasuke turned his attention back to where he was going he noticed a girl running this way. At first he thought she was running up to him, but he noticed that she didn't notice him until she'd basically ran right past him.

"Hey Naruto!" She called.

"Yo Sakura, what's up?" Naruto said.

"Have you seen—never mind." Sakura said and made her way over to Sai. Naruto sighed, why won't Sakura just move on to someone else already. At least that way he could kick Sai out of the gang without pissing Sakura off. Jeez, she just can't stop defending him, even when he's trying to molest him. He just didn't get Sakura sometimes. He made his way to the cafeteria so he could grab something quick to eat so he'd at least have something in his stomach.

Once he finished his lunch he headed for his locker and got his books for his next class and made his way there. He settled down in a seat in back of the classroom and grabbed his book to read. He was early, but he didn't really care. Slowly, the class filled with people until finally when the bell was just about to ring the final student entered the room, Kiba.

He came and sat down next to Naruto. "So how'd the tour go?" Kiba asked. "Fine I guess," Naruto responded with a shrug, "Ran into Sai at the end of it though." Kiba winced and didn't ask about it, they both knew what happened when Sai was around Naruto. Sai tried a lot of nasty things on Naruto, which resulted in a fist fight between the two since he believed that's exactly what Sai deserved, a beating.

Then class started and Naruto and Kiba were paying attention to the lesson, instead of talking to each other. After that class was over they headed to each other's lockers together since they both had the same class next, art. They got into the class and Naruto found out he had Sasuke in this class too. In this class there were enough for three people at a table so the teacher sent Sasuke over with Naruto and Kiba. Naruto found it slightly amusing that Sasuke was sent to sit beside him in the two classes they shared together.

"Naruto, would you please catch Sasuke up with what's happened so far with examples... my examples." Their teacher, Jiraiya said.

"Do I seriously have to use your examples?" Naruto asked.

All the girls were agreeing that those examples should not be used. Jiraiya ignored them and said he did and rummaged through his things to find the examples he'd assembled the day before. Naruto sighed and made his way to the front to grab them from the man. Sasuke wasn't sure way it was such a big deal if Jiraiya's examples were used or not but he assumed he'd figure out soon enough anyway.

Naruto came back with a folder in his hand that held the examples in it. When Naruto sat back down he put the folder down between them and then started to explain what had happened so far and went through his art binder for his own examples.

"I thought we were using Jiraiya's examples." Sasuke said.

"What Jiraiya doesn't know wouldn't hurt him." Naruto said.

"...They can't be that bad." Sasuke said.

"See for yourself then." Naruto said gesturing to the closed folder between them. Sasuke frowned at him and then reached for the folder and opened it to see pictures that were rather inappropriate and sexual. He closed the folder and patiently waited for Naruto to find a good example of what he was talking about from his own binder.

"...and so that's what we're working on right now." Naruto finished and waited to see Sasuke's reaction before he went to continue the assignment that had been assigned only the day before. Sasuke had quickly copied down the instructions Naruto had from what had been told the day before and silently slid the paper back over to Naruto and started his own.

Sasuke had expected Naruto and Kiba to be talking non-stop to each other. Kiba was talking animatedly while doing his work bit by bit, but he was surprised that Naruto wasn't doing much other than saying "yeah", "uh-huh", "got'cha", and basically as few words as possible and concentrating on his work.

Sasuke was taking his time to do his and out of the corner of his eye he could see Naruto's hand moving fast and fluidly. He frowned and glanced over expecting it to look sloppy and rushed but was surprised at how good it looked. It was obvious that he had a knack for this. Sasuke turned back to his and continued his work at the same pace and as he thought about the blondes artwork he knew even though he was taking his time that the final product wasn't going to be as good as Naruto's.

Once class was over Naruto and Kiba headed for their individual lockers and Naruto said he'd met up with Kiba outside the entrance doors. Naruto was outside first and so he waited there by the doors for Kiba to show up, when he did they headed for their vehicles. Kiba's being a red sports car and Naruto being a black motorcycle.

They headed for a café and took a seat outside and they both ordered a coffee.

"Hey, did you notice in art class that, that Sasuke guy was eyeing your work?" Kiba asked.

"He was?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he turned his head to glance at it and then ended up staring at it for a few minutes before turning back to his work. He looked pretty thoughtful to me." Kiba said.

"Yeah? I'm betting he's one of those guys who really thinks things through." Naruto said.

"Yeah, probably," Kiba said, "Hey look there's Sakura!"

"Huh, she doesn't come here often," Naruto mused glancing back and noticing something else, "Ah shit, Sai's with her. Let's book!"

"I second that!" Kiba said and they jumped from their seats, Naruto quickly grabbing more than enough cash to pay for their coffees and tossing in on the table and putting a glass over top of it to make sure it didn't blow away before the two of them dashed for their vehicles.

They were driving away, Kiba with his window down so they could talk. He asked where they were gonna go now. Naruto said he had no idea and that he didn't care so long as Sai wasn't there. Kiba smirked having every intention of using his words to his advantage.

"To the bar it is then!" Kiba hollered rolling up his window so Naruto wouldn't have a say in the matter. Naruto growled at that, but followed him nevertheless. Once there, they parked beside each other and Kiba got out of the car smirking. Naruto glared and said, "Let's just get this over with."

"Haha, c'mon let's party!" Kiba hollered.

Naruto sighed and followed. He was just relieved that Kiba had picked a place that was both a coffee shop and a bar. They went up to the bar section and Kiba ordered his drink. Naruto didn't say a word.

"Aw, c'mon man, loosen up, have some fun!" Kiba said.

"I'm afraid this just isn't my definition of fun." Naruto said.

"Man, sometimes I don't get you," Kiba said, "This is one of the things that I always thought you'd enjoy."

Unknown to Kiba, Naruto was watching the bartender intently. Paying close attention as he made Kiba his drink. The bartender was definitely aware of it though, if his squirming was any indication.

"Well, you thought wrong." Naruto said plainly.

"I'm not gonna be able to convince you to have a drink am I?" Kiba asked with a sigh.

"Nope," Naruto responded.

"Oh well," Kiba said as he took a swing of his drink that had just been placed in front of him, "Maybe one of these days."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up Kiba." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know." Kiba said.

Once Kiba had finished his drink he went up to a girl he thought was hot and asked her to dance. She must have said yes because they were now on the dance floor, dirty dancing. Naruto watched them in a bored manner. It's not like he had anything to actually do here. After they had finished their dance Kiba sauntered back over to him with the girl.

"This is my pal, Naruto," Kiba said, "Think you could hook him up?"

"Hook me up?" Naruto asked bewildered. This could not be good.

"Hm, yeah, it should be easy enough..." She said looking thoughtful.

"Hey, I don't..." Naruto got cut off by the girl.

"So, what's your type, blondie?" She asked leaning into his lap suggestively. Naruto was not liking this at all. He was more than ready to book it.

"I think I'll pass on the offer," Naruto said pushing off the stool forcing the girl to back off, "I'm leaving now, bye Kiba."

"Oh c'mon Naruto!" Kiba said.

"Bye," Naruto said.

Sasuke had entered the bar a few minutes ago, simply because he wanted a coffee, but ended up spotting the blonde and his friend Kiba with some girl. It was starting to annoy him that he kept seeing Naruto wherever he went, but there wasn't much he could do about it. It wasn't like the guy was stalking him or anything. It was just an annoying series of coincidences.

He saw the girl lean onto Naruto suggestively and saw Naruto frown and try to move away from the girl. He sure seemed to be having some bad luck today. His friend, Kiba, was just standing there grinning. Obviously, they were probably trying to convince Naruto something. As it turned out, Naruto had jumped off his seat and was now making for the door. Sasuke got his coffee and headed back for the door.

When Sasuke exited the place Naruto glanced over to see who it was since he was barely out of the place, Sasuke having exited seconds after Naruto. Naruto blinked a few times, he looked like he might say something then appeared to have changed his mind and continued walking without a word. Sasuke was glad he didn't try to start up a conversation. He headed for his car and Naruto went to his motorcycle and then they went their separate ways.

When Naruto got to his house he noticed his door was open and he frowned as he quietly made his way to his door. Cautiously he walked inside looking around to see if anyone was in here. It looked normal, there was no one downstairs that was for sure and everything was as he had left it earlier. He frowned further, so who came into his house and more importantly _why?_

He sighed and slowly made his way upstairs to see if his intruder was there. Part of him was mad at himself that he didn't lock his doors, ever, but he did it so that if anything happened with his friends they could easily come and crash here even if he wasn't there at the time. It had occurred a number of times now actually.

He opened the door to his room and there standing in his room was Sai. Naruto stood there in shock, since when did Sai know where he lived. Sai smirked at him and was starting to undress which snapped Naruto out of his stupor.

"Oh, no, no, no, stop undressing! Put those back on and _get out of my house!_" Naruto yelled at him.

"Oh, but would I do that Naruto? Now, why don't you come in here and I'll show you a good time." Sai promised seductively.

Naruto abruptly grabbed a bag, quickly tossed some clothes in it and booked it out of his own house. He jumped onto his motorcycle, started it up, and gunned it out of his driveway and made his way to Kiba's house, calling his cell phone. Kiba picked up and said, "Hey man, I'm on my way to your house, where you at?"

"Do _not _go to my house," Naruto said immediately, "Sai has somehow found out where I live and I need to crash at your place because if I have to go back there I swear he is going to do everything in his power to rape me, even if has to wait until I'm asleep. You've got to help me out here."

"Okay, I'm heading to my house now, you're on your way, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I'm speeding past cars and making my own lane so that _Sai_ can't follow me!" Naruto growled in anger, "I swear I'm gonna kill him next I see him!"

"Can I help?" Kiba asked eagerly.

"The more the merrier." Naruto said.

"Sweet," Kiba said, "Let's get 'im tomorrow at lunch!"

"Deal," Naruto said, "Okay, I'm outside your house, what's the code to your garage I need to park my bike so when Sai is prowling around it will be hidden."

"It's 5-2-2-8-9-4." Kiba said.

"Okay thanks, I'll see you here." Naruto said.

"Yup, later." Kiba said.

Naruto put his phone back in his pocket as he punched in the combination. When the garage doors started to open he went over to his motorcycle and parked it in the garage and then closed it walking into the house. Kiba's family didn't mind it when he did that.

"Oh hey Naruto," Kiba's sister, Hana, said when she saw him.

"Hey Hana," Naruto said as he started up the stairs to Kiba's room.

"Kiba isn't here," She said.

"Yeah I know, he's on his way." Naruto said.

"Oh alright then." She said.

Naruto entered Kiba's room and dropped his things on the ground and crashed on Kiba's bed with a sigh. He was starting to consider making a key for each of his friends so that he would be able to lock his doors. It would be a big help for Naruto. He sighed, he didn't think they would be willing to make him a dozen or so spare keys. Besides, Sai would probably just ask Sakura if he could borrow hers and she just can't say no to him. How annoying is that? He'd figure out something...eventually anyway.


	2. Justice Happens and a New Bond Made

**Justice Happens and a New Bond Made**

Naruto walked into his second period class trying to figure out how to get rid of Sai. There had to be a way he could keep Sai out of his house and preferably his life for the rest of eternity. How he was going to do that he had no idea. He wordlessly made his way to where he sat next to Sasuke, barely taking notice that he was already here. He was also worried about what Sai may have done to his house. Then his cell phone vibrated indicating that he had a new message.

Naruto frowned and took out his phone and opened the message. It was from Kiba. He was asking if Naruto was having any luck coming up with a way to make his house a Sai free zone. Naruto replied with simple "no". Kiba sent back:

_Aw that sucks. I'll tell ya if I come up with anything._

Naruto sent "thanks" back to him. He put his phone down and sighed as he plopped his head on his hand, going back to his problem. He hadn't realised that he had been trying to think of things he could do for so long until Kakashi came in to start his class a half an hour after it had started. Naruto forced himself to push all thoughts of getting his house back for later.

Once class had ended Naruto was in no rush to leave and meet up with his friends at the cafeteria. All he could think about was how much he did _not_ want to see Sai. As he was leaving the class Kakashi stopped him.

"What's up Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, Iruka wanted me to tell you..." Kakashi was cut off.

"Again, seriously? What did you do to him?" Naruto asked.

"Why nothing, he's just, hm... addicted." Kakashi smiled.

"...O-kay," Naruto said, "I wonder why he feels the need to have me know this, it's not like I live with him anymore."

"You'd have to ask him." Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm starting to think I'm never going to get the chance," Naruto smirked, "He's just so "busy" recently."

"Yes, he is, isn't he?" Kakashi smirked back.

"Haha, well enjoy yourselves Kakashi." Naruto grinned.

"We will and he'll be..." Kakashi was cut off.

"I don't want to know!" Naruto yelled quickly.

"Heheh, suit yourself," Kakashi said, "Later Naruto."

"Later Kakashi." Naruto said waving as he left the classroom.

He took his sweet time getting to his locker and grabbing his lunch. He took a deep breath and made his way to the cafeteria. If Sai tried anything, he would just have to beat Sai up and he was sure Kiba would be jumping in to help out. Once there, he took his seat at the end of the table right next to Kiba. That seemed like a pretty safe spot. All his friends said hi to him and Sai? Well, he tried to seduce him, like usual.

"Go screw yourself, Sai." Naruto said.

"I'd love to," Sai said, "Would you like to watch?"

Naruto lost his appetite and pushed his food away from him while also gagging. He muttered an, "I think I'm gonna be sick," too. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and said, "Don't listen him, we could have so much more fun."

"I'll be right back." Naruto said getting up abruptly. He walked outside from the cafeteria doors and walked down a while and then leaned against the wall. He heard the cafeteria doors open and looked over and groaned when he saw Sai coming out and approaching him. Obviously, this was not the smartest idea. He looked around to see if there was a close entrance to the school he could go to. Unfortunately for him, there wasn't one.

"Naruto," Sai moaned out.

Naruto tensed up. Bolting it was sounding like a great idea. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sigh in an annoyed way and quickly composed himself. He'd be damned if he let Sai see any reaction out of him. Like hell would he let Sai know that the other night had riled him up and had him on edge.

"What do you want now Sai?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"Hm-hm, that's an easy one, you." Sai said purring out the last word and leaning in. Naruto scowled in disgust and shoved Sai away from him.

"Not interested." Naruto sighed.

"Well, I do believe you should be because you see," Sai was smirking evilly at this point, "If you aren't, I might just turn my attention to Sakura."

Naruto growled as he slammed Sai against the wall and said threateningly, "You may be able to get her to tell you where I live, get her to let you sit with the rest of us, and whatever else. I can't do anything about that, but if you lead her on I swear I'll make you regret the day you ever met me."

"Is that a threat Uzumaki?" Sai asked.

"Bet on it," Naruto said pulling Sai from the wall and throwing him to the ground, "Leave her alone, you hear me, _leave her alone_."

He didn't wait for Sai's reply. He turned abruptly and made his way back to the cafeteria and went back to his friends acting like nothing had ever happened. Sai soon followed after him and sat back down next to Sakura and conveniently, right across from Naruto. Naruto scowled at him and as soon as he saw him making the slightest of actions of advancing on Sakura he gave him a death glare and slammed his foot against his leg.

Everyone except for Kiba was moving away from the pair. It was not often that Naruto gave someone his death glare, but it was scary when he did. Sakura had even moved away from Sai, knowing that he must have royally pissed Naruto off, and she wasn't fool enough to think that she could get him to back off. Sai just gave Naruto a sly smirk. Naruto abruptly got up and pulled Kiba with him, who gave a yelp in surprise and concern for his well-being.

"I need to talk to you." Naruto said seriously and started dragging Kiba away and into the hall where he could still keep an eye on Sai, but be out of earshot of people.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Sai says he's going to turn to Sakura if I don't show him any interest." Naruto said bitterly.

"...Oh fuck, no wonder you're so pissed," Kiba said, "What are we gonna do?"

"Sakura, you, and him have class next period, so you're going to keep an eye on them. If he tries anything, you're going to tell me at fourth period, and if that happens, then I'm going to put him into _a coma_ right after school." Naruto said venomously.

"G-g-got it," Kiba said.

"Good," Naruto said as he went back through the doors and made his way back to the table with Kiba following like a scared little dog.

Next class Naruto sat there tapping his leg impatiently as he waited for class to end. Everyone in the room was being oddly quiet noticing Naruto's dangerous aura. After class was over he quickly made his way to his art class. He sat down in his seat and waited for Kiba. Sasuke showed and then five minutes after him, Kiba came in. He took his seat next to Naruto and said that Sai hadn't done anything. Naruto noticeably relaxed.

Class started and Naruto was happy to be able to put his dark thoughts on paper. It got it out of his system, which Kiba was extremely happy about. In the middle of class Kiba remembered something that he had meant to tell Naruto today.

"Oh shit, Naruto I forgot to tell you, my family won't let you stay again tonight, I'm sorry man." Kiba said. He looked like he was going to go on but Naruto spoke before he could.

"It's fine. I'll figure something out." Naruto said with a sigh. He wasn't sure how he was going to do that.

"...Okay," Kiba said, "Hey, maybe you could stay at Iruka's!"

"He's gonna be at Kakashi's." Naruto said.

"Again?" Kiba said bewildered.

"M-hm," Naruto said.

"Isn't this like the... fifth time in a row?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"...Is he okay?" Kiba asked.

"I wouldn't know but," Naruto shrugged, "I trust Kakashi."

"...I'm sure if you explained your situation that he would..." Kiba said but stopped when Naruto shook his head.

"No Iruka worries too much as it is and if he's finally enjoying himself then there's just no way I'm getting him messed up with all this. Don't worry about me Kiba, I'll be fine." Naruto said.

"Right," Kiba said.

Sasuke kept overhearing their conversations and he wished he could sit somewhere else even though part of him was curious as to what was going on. By chance, Naruto and Sasuke were walking beside each other on their way to their lockers. It wasn't intentional, but as soon as they turned a corner there was Sai and in an instant Naruto had the usual "I wish I was dead" expression on that he got whenever Sai was around. Sai was eyeing Sasuke and that just made Naruto want to start banging his head against a wall.

Sai walked right up to Sasuke and said, "Stay away from..."

"I swear, if you finish that sentence." Naruto cut in annoyed, knowing exactly how that was going to end.

"Stay out of this." Sai said.

"I have a better idea," Naruto said, "Why don't _you_ stay out of _my_ life. I think that sounds like a grand plan."

"I'll skip on that one." Sai said.

If Sasuke didn't know better he would have assumed that Naruto was actually talking like he was really a part of his life. Sai turned back to Sasuke and moved to swing a punch at him, Naruto moved to intervene, but before either of them could do anything Sasuke had twisted Sai's arm behind his back and slammed the palm of his free hand into the back of his head forcing him to bend over. Naruto was just smirking, quite happy with the outcome. That was, before he saw the knife that Sai had in his other hand...

Naruto moved instantaneously, pushing Sasuke out of the way as the blade came up at him and took the hit. A slightly diagonal slash from his abdomen to shoulder. Naruto grabbed Sai's wrist and twisted it until he released the knife. When it clattered on the floor he used his foot to push it away from them. He swiped his legs from under him and Sai fell to the floor and he stepped on the hand that reached out for the knife.

Sasuke was shocked at Naruto's reaction. He watched as Naruto leaned down and took his ripped shirt off and used it as a make-shift rope to tie up his hands. He then fell back and leaned against the wall. There was blood all around the guy, from where it had fallen to the floor in the middle of the struggle. Sasuke snapped out of his shock and moved, he took his own shirt off and pressed it against Naruto's wound to slow the bleeding. Naruto winced and hissed out at the sudden pain, but made no complaint. Sasuke thought he'd heard someone call the police but he wasn't too sure. He wasn't too sure about anything right now except that he had to try and stop the bleeding.

Kiba came rushing over to help, he looked frantic and worried. Naruto gave him a strained smirk, obviously trying to reassure the guy. It wasn't working, he coughed up blood a few times too. Kakashi was soon to show up as well. He also looked concerned. Naruto looked over at him and said in a hoarse voice, "I guess you're plans have been screwed up, huh?" That's when he'd passed out. He didn't hear the three people yelling at him, desperately telling him to stay awake.

When Naruto woke up there were a bunch of voices yelling at him all at once. He looked over and gave a tired smile. Iruka had leaned over and pulled him into a hug. Naruto winced from the pain that caused but didn't protest to the hug, he merely hugged him back. Some of his friends, like Sakura, were crying while the others stayed strong and only the relief in their eyes showed that they had been scared. He noticed that there was one person missing: Sasuke.

The guy had to be concerned. He could still remember the fear that was plainly on his face as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

"Where's... Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Everyone was looking at each other, obviously not sure what to say. Naruto frowned and repeated the question. Now he was worried.

"He's um... not here." Kakashi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know." It was Sakura this time.

"Well, actually..." Kakashi said.

Everyone turned to him expectantly.

"Ah, well, he said his being here wouldn't make a difference and..." Kakashi chose not to finish what he was saying. Naruto didn't seem to need to hear more anyway. He gave a weak and low chuckle and a small smile as he said, "Then get him here."

"...Naruto... we don't know where he lives." Sakura said looking at him as though he'd just lost his mind.

"Well then, Kakashi will just have to look it up now won't he?" Naruto grinned weakly.

Though everyone hated to see and hear everything so weak, it was a relief to see him acting pretty much like his normal self.

"Erm, I'm not supposed to do that..." Kakashi said.

"Fine, then you're going to the school tomorrow and telling Sasuke to come here and let him know that if he doesn't I'll beat the crap out of him when I get out of here." Naruto said.

"You got it." Kakashi smiled.

"Ah, Sasuke, don't you want to hear about how Naruto's doing?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke made to leave. Sasuke stopped immediately and turned back around to him and walked over. He looked tired, like he hadn't been getting much sleep.

"We woke up yesterday." Kakashi said.

Sasuke's head snapped up and he said, "So, he's going to be okay?"

"Well, it's no guarantee but it's a good sign, he's a fighter, I'm sure he'll be fine. Why don't you stop by?" Kakashi asked.

"I already told you..." Sasuke said looking away.

"Hm... He asked about you." Kakashi said.

"He did?" Sasuke looked and sounded surprised.

"Yes, I tried to tell you it would make a difference if you were there, did you really think it wouldn't mean anything for him to see the person whose life he saved? Besides, he knows you were worried about him." Kakashi said.

"How would you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"He had this look in his eye, a knowing one. Trust me, he knows. Oh, and by the way, he says if you don't show up he's going to beat the crap out of you when he gets out of there." Kakashi said.

Sasuke smiled but looked doubtful.

"You have a right to see him, no one will mind, and even if they did they would never say or do anything, not when they now Naruto wants you around and that he'll defend you which will not help him. Go Sasuke, see him. He'd be happy to see you there. I can promise you when he sees you he'll grin and his eyes will light up. You'll see, now go, because he's also ordered me to drag you there if I have to and I could get fired for that." Kakashi said.

"Alright..." Sasuke sighed and made for the door.

"Maybe you think this is your fault but it's not. Naruto will say the same thing. Trust me, Naruto may seem naive and as though he sees the good in everyone. And sure, he probably does see the good in just about everyone, but Sasuke, he's a good judge in people. If you'd done something wrong, you'd know," Kakashi said, "Unless he didn't want you to know. That will only happen if he sees you as a good person and you are especially close to him. So, at the moment, you'd know if you did anything wrong. You'll see that you didn't and if you feel like you need forgiveness, he'll only say you don't need it. See you, Sasuke."

"...Later." Sasuke said and quickly went to his locker and got his things and went to the office saying he wasn't feeling well and left the school and headed for the hospital where Naruto was.

Once he was there he quickly learned which room it was and made his way there. When he was outside it he took a deep breath and walked in. Naruto had his eyes closed, but opened them and looked over when he heard someone entering. He grinned and his eyes softened as he said, "Hey there, it took you long enough."

Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He looked around to see that no one was here. "Isn't anyone here with you?" Sasuke asked frowning slightly. Naruto just kept on grinning and said, "Well, there's you."

"Che, I meant other than me dobe." Sasuke said looking away embarrassed.

"Heh, well no teme, there isn't." Naruto said, easily coming up with a come-back.

"Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the insult.

"School, work," Naruto shrugged, "I wouldn't let any of them stay. It isn't necessary, I'm fine."

"You have a wound going from your abdomen to your chest and you call that _fine_? What is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, I'm not dying, so I don't need someone sitting here 24-7," Naruto said, "By the way, do you plan to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair.

"I hear you were going to "beat the crap out of me" if I didn't show up." Sasuke smirked.

"Mm, I said that," Naruto said, "I also heard that you thought it wouldn't make a difference if you were here or not."

Sasuke's smirk dropped instantly. He made a "hn" noise and looked away. Naruto smiled at him, just smiled. Sasuke sighed after a few minutes and just looked at the floor. Naruto frowned, not liking the guilty look that was on Sasuke's face.

"Oi, this isn't your fault." Naruto said sounding oddly serious.

"Che, I never said I blamed myself." Sasuke said.

"You didn't have to." Naruto said gently.

"..."

"Sasuke, you didn't pick a fight with Sai. You didn't attack me. You didn't do anything wrong. You were only defending yourself when Sai attacked you because he's nuts. It would have happened eventually anyway." Naruto said.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"He's been steadily progressing in his psychotic-ness," Naruto said, "And anyway, don't try to change the subject. Sasuke, seriously, how can you possibly warp this into being your fault? Sai is nuts, if he hadn't attacked you it would have been someone else. He had a knife, you didn't know. I jumped in and pushed you out of the way, getting hurt in the process, but Sai did this to me. It's his fault, his crime to be punished for, not yours. If you were to blame, you wouldn't be sitting here. You wouldn't have been worried. You wouldn't have come. You'd be in jail. All those things lead to Sai, ya hear, _Sai_ not _Sasuke_. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Sasuke said giving a rare smile.

Naruto grinned at him and said, "Good!"


	3. Being Jumped

**Being Jumped**

After many escape attempts, scolds, and lectures he was finally out of the hospital. Iruka, Kakashi, and Sasuke were there when he was. Iruka said they were going out to eat and that Sasuke was welcome to join. Naruto whooped exclaiming, "Ichiraku, here we come!"

Sasuke debated if he should go or not. Naruto had just gotten out of the hospital, he was sure they'd rather it just be them, so he was about to turn it down but Naruto cut in before he could say anything.

"Of course he's coming," Naruto grinned, "I just got out! He should be celebrating my wonderful health with us!"

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke said rolling his eyes but not saying anything to the contrary to what Naruto had said.

"Glad you agree with me," Naruto kept grinning, "Now let's go!"

They all got into Kakashi's car. Kakashi sat in the driver's seat, Iruka in the passenger's seat, and Naruto and Sasuke in the back. Naruto went on about how he couldn't wait to eat Ichiraku's ramen, how it had been far too long since he had last had it. Sasuke didn't think it was that big of a deal, but he thought it best not to tell him that. He was sure he would regret it if he did. When they got to the small restaurant, Naruto zoomed into the shop in a matter of seconds proclaiming, "Hey old man, one bowl of miso ramen," and then as an afterthought he said, "Please."

Kakashi had sighed, Iruka had just laughed lightly, and Sasuke stared in disbelief. The rest of them made their way into Ichiraku's. They all made their orders as they took their seats. Sasuke sat to Naruto's left (it was conveniently the corner of the shop), while Iruka sat to the right with Kakashi on the seat next to him.

"Haha, it's good to see you Naruto," The "old man" said, "I'd been wondering where my best costumer went."

"Well, I got me self a nice scar saving this guy other here from the horror of Sai." Naruto grinned and slung his arm over Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke looked away with embarrassment and because of the sudden guilt that shot through him. Honestly, Naruto was acting like he was happy about the scar, bragging about it, and Sasuke didn't believe for a second that Naruto would be happy having such a huge scar on him.

"Oh dear, what did Sai do this time?" He asked.

"Wait, this time? There was another time?" Iruka demanded.

Naruto's grin faded, "Yeah about that... heheh, see Sai he was well you know trying to molest for a while now."

"What? And you didn't think it was important to tell me that?" Iruka bellowed.

"Well, you know, I like to deal with my own problems my way," Naruto said, "I can deal with him perfectly fine on my own."

"Kakashi, did you know about this?" Iruka demanded.

"What? How could you say such a thing Iruka?" Kakashi said giving him a look of shock, even though he did know about it.

"You did know too! How dare you not tell me what was going on!" Iruka yelled.

"But Iruka, he..." Naruto was interjected by Iruka's, "Not one word from you!"

"Yes, sir." Naruto said.

Sasuke stared as Iruka blew up at the news and started hounding on Kakashi, who was now cowering behind Naruto. When Iruka told him to move he yelped and jumped behind Sasuke himself. Kakashi then jumped back behind Naruto and they both cowered behind him. The man they had been talking to tried to interject but shut up when Iruka turned his glare onto him.

Iruka turned back to them and said to Sasuke, "Would you kindly step aside Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged and moved out of the way. Naruto and Kakashi gulped as they stared at the enraged man before them. Sasuke found the scene mildly amusing. Naruto who looked terrified, looked around frantically for a way out, something to distract Iruka, anything! He couldn't spot anything, but then something came to mind, something desperate, something he would never suggest in a different situation. He gulped, this just might scar him for life. He turned to Kakashi and started to whisper something in his ear.

"Uzumaki Naruto, stop plotting with Kakashi this instant." Iruka said.

Sasuke noticed how Naruto jumped, stopped long enough to look at Iruka and gulp before he did something that would really get on Iruka's nerves and royally screw him over if his plan didn't work, he continued talking to Kakashi. To Sasuke's surprise, Iruka got even madder, but from the look of terror Naruto had put on before he had done that said that he knew this was going to happen.

Sasuke noticed the very discreet nod Kakashi had given Naruto when he had finished. He was pretty sure Iruka hadn't seen it in his rage.

"C'mon Iruka, it's really not that bad," Naruto said, "He _tried_ to molest me, he never actually did."

"And what if he did manage to do it! You could have at least went to the police!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka, you're causing a scene." Naruto half whined, half drawled.

This only added wood to the fire as his rage only managed to rise even higher. Sasuke could see that Naruto was doing his best to hide his fright and he had to admit he was doing a pretty good job at it. This was obviously part of his plan and Sasuke hoped for his sake it worked because if it didn't, Naruto was a dead man.

"Does it look like I care?" Iruka yelled.

"But Iruka..." Naruto whined.

"Don't you but me Uzumaki!" Iruka said sternly.

"Iruka, I'm not a child, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself," Naruto said, "If I didn't want you to know I had every right to keep it to myself."

"Why you little...!" Iruka yelled.

Sasuke had just noticed that Kakashi was standing right by Iruka.

"Come now Iruka, let's not waste all your energy like this," Kakashi said smoothly, "There are so many better things we could be putting your energy into."

"Kakashi..." Iruka said warningly, but it didn't have as much bite to it. To be honest, he looked flustered. Now that he was distracted Naruto leaned over the counter and said to the man, "Cancel my ramen, I'm about to lose my appetite... actually, cancel them all."

"Why, what's going on?" He asked.

"Kakashi's going to seduce Iruka," Naruto sighed, "I needed to bring Iruka's anger away from Kakashi or the plan would never work. You see, Iruka gets embarrassed when Kakashi does anything other than kiss him on the cheek, hold his hand, or things like that. He also loses all his anger and well... you'll see."

"Mmn, Iruka, you smell nice." Kakashi said nuzzling his neck. Iruka blushed and Naruto looked away not wanting to see Iruka and Kakashi make out. He could smirk and mess around with Kakashi about what happened when they were alone, but he did not want to witness it.

"Ahem, I'm gonna go now... later." Naruto said and made his way out of the shop. Sasuke followed him out and they both heard the man mutter, "Thank god there's no one other than them here today."

"You're lucky that plan worked." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I know," Naruto chuckled, "Forget about Sai, he's nothing compared to an enraged Iruka."

"So it seems." Sasuke said.

"Hey, so anywhere you want to eat?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "No, not really, why?"

"Cause we're gonna go eat, of course, why else." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever dobe, so where are we going?"

Naruto shrugged, "Hm... how about that dumpling shop, what was it called, the Dango Shop or something? Oh well, whatever, sound good?"

"...I don't like sweets." Sasuke stated.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, studying him to see if was being serious. If it had been anyone else he would have just laughed, but seeing as it was Sasuke, he was pretty sure this wasn't a joke. Coming to the conclusion that Sasuke was being serious he said, "Well... okay then... how bout we just go to the coffee shop?"

"Sure." Sasuke said with a nod of his head.

Sasuke found it interesting that Naruto took that so well. Most people would have immediately laughed, thinking he was joking or would look at him like they thought he had some kind of problem. Naruto had on the other hand blinked in surprise and stared at him debating over if he was serious or not and in a matter of minutes time had shrugged and said okay.

"Hey, so if you don't like sweets, what do you do on your birthday? I mean, you must have something in place of a cake, right?" Naruto asked glancing over his shoulder at him.

Sasuke looked at the ground, "No."

"Huh... but why?" Naruto asked in what Sasuke was surprised to be a gentle voice.

"...It doesn't matter." Sasuke said.

Sasuke was still looking at the ground so he couldn't see Naruto's calculating expression or his frown combined with his look of concern.

"Of course it matters Sasuke," Naruto said softly, "But I won't push."

Sasuke didn't say anything and just continued to follow Naruto sadly. Naruto could sense that he was sad, but what could he do? He wasn't even sure why he was upset in the first place. He wished he knew how he could lighten his mood.

"So... when is your birthday?" Naruto asked.

"July 23rd," Sasuke mumbled.

"Cool, mine's October 10th!" Naruto said putting up a false grin, pretending to be all cheery, hoping it would lighten him up if he acted all happy-go-lucky.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"...Hey, wait a minute," Naruto said frowning, "You're older than me! No way!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he didn't miss the hints of a smirk reach to his lips. Naruto had to suppress a grin, it was working! _Okay Naruto come on, keep going, you're getting somewhere here!_

"Don't roll your eyes at me! There's no way you could be older than me! You're just so... so... so..." Naruto said having a hard time coming up with an insult or something that make it ridiculous, especially since he really didn't care that he was younger.

"I'm just so what dobe?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"You're so... young... looking?" Naruto said slowly. He then huffed and crossed his arms looking the other way, knowing just how ridiculous that sounded. Sasuke just snorted and shook his head at Naruto. Naruto looked up the road and noticed the coffee shop in view. They were just about to walk up the steps when they heard an ear shattering shrill... that was a group of girls shrieking.

Naruto and Sasuke stopping and looked at each other. They seemed to be thinking the same thing, _does that mean fan-girls?_ There question was answered when they heard, "Naruto! Sasuke! We love you!" Naruto said he voted that they run, Sasuke agreed and they turned and sprinted off not caring where they were going so long as they got away from the girls yells.

When they stopped to catch their breath after finally losing them they looked around. It was a deserted looking part of town with broken down places. Some of the houses had broken windows, some of them were just plain boarded up. Naruto knew where he was and frowned, this was not good. It was the bad side of town. He looked around, they ran pretty far in, no wonder they'd lost those girls, they weren't running blindly around. They had known to stay away from here.

"Come on, we need to get outta here." Naruto said sounding very serious.

This caught Sasuke off guard. He looked over at Naruto to see him eyeing the place. Sasuke frowned, "Don't tell me you're scared."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "This isn't a good place to be. Drug dealers, rapists, murders, you name it, this is where they are."

"Seems you know your stuff, kid," A man said coming out of a building with all the windows boarded up with a smirk on his face, "I wonder how, seeing as the cops have only told the press that its filled with drug dealers and gangs."

"Why don't you get lost?" Naruto sneered.

"I'm afraid I don't want to, sorry." He said with a shrug still smirking and proceeded to approach them.

Naruto looked around and saw that, despite the fact that this man was the only one confronting them, they were surrounded by people hiding in alley ways, in building, hidden on top of buildings with guns, and behind dumpsters. Naruto mentally cursed, if someone shot them he didn't know what he would do.

"I don't want any problems." Naruto said.

"Good eye you got there," He said, "Noticing that you're surrounded."

"We're what?" Sasuke said only loud enough for Naruto to hear, but Naruto ignored him what with being more concerned with how they were going to get out of here and all.

"So what are you? Killer, rapist, both? Or could I just bribe you with money and we could be on our way?" Naruto said.

"What makes you think I'm not a drug dealer?" He asked.

"'Cause they're not cowards who hide behind guns and other men!" Naruto glared.

"Big words for someone who has a gun pointed at him." He said.

"Come here and I'll show you what damage my fist can do!" Naruto said.

"I won't be provoked by you." He said.

"Well no shit, if you thought you stood a chance your men wouldn't be prowling around to make sure they can fix things if you screw up." Naruto taunted.

The man's eye twitched, "Watch it boy, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"What ever happened to not being provoked by me?" Naruto smirked.

His eye twitched again, "I'm not being provoked by you, fool."

"Then what do you call that twitching of yours," Naruto asked, "Some kind of mental disorder for all the crap you've done? Or maybe you're just mad 'cause I'm right, maybe you're just a screw-up who needs someone else to clean up their mess before something bad can happen. Bet you just can't do anything right."

"You little son of a bitch," He yelled, "That's it! You're dead, little man!"

He waved his hand in the air and Naruto was about to dive onto Sasuke to protect him, but the people who were surrounding him came out of hiding and backed down. Naruto smirked, he'd done it! He'd gotten him to withdraw his men! Now he would just have to get him and Sasuke out of here. Naruto whispered, "Stay close," to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't get an opportunity to answer. The man came charging at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged and continued to do so in the direction they needed to go to get out of here. It seemed someone on the sidelines figured out what his strategy was because he raised his gun and fired without any of them noticing and hit Sasuke in the shoulder.

He screamed in pain and grabbed his shoulder squeezing his eyes shut. Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to go to Sasuke, but the man he'd been dodging slammed a punch across his face yelling, "Pay attention kid, you don't have time to save your pathetic friend!"

Naruto's eyes filled with anger, "What'd you just say about my friend?" The man couldn't see the anger though. He was looking at the ground with a dark expression on his face that was hidden his hair and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"I said you don't have time to save you're _pathetic friend_." The man smirked.

"You'd be smart to be careful about what you say or do," Naruto said darkly as he snapped his head up and glared at the man, "If someone else so much as touches him, I'll kill them!"

Sasuke stared in shock at Naruto. The man laughed and throw another punch at him. Naruto caught his fist in his hand and making sure he wouldn't be able to bend his arm be pushed his wrist back and—crack, his wrist was now broken. The man howled in pain.

"Anything else you'd like me to break?" Naruto asked calmly but with a hint of danger clearly in his voice.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone raise their gun, Naruto dove at the man and reached into one of his pockets grabbing a gun and thrust his arm at the man saying, "Now, now, you don't want me to shot do you?"

Sasuke was now alarmed. He was not used to this side of Naruto. When he looked into his eyes, they were devoid of any emotion. He wanted to tell Naruto to stop and put the gun down, but the truth of the matter was if Naruto did that they'd die. Maybe this was freaking Sasuke out but what Naruto was doing was keeping them alive.

The man lowered his weapon. Naruto told him, along with everyone else with a weapon to disable it and throw all the bullets away. Every man did as he was told. Naruto then disabled his own weapon and threw the bullets away and tossed the gun on the ground and grabbed Sasuke's uninjured arm and ran, dragging him along with him. Sasuke heard shots being fired. One of them grazed Naruto's cheek, but other than that they were all misses.

Once they were safely away from them Naruto yelled at someone to call the cops. The people took one look and were suddenly retrieving their phones and calling the police all at once. Naruto told Sasuke to sit down, which he did and Naruto knelt next to him examining the wound. He took off his shirt and tied it securely around Sasuke's shoulder in a make shift bandage.

Naruto's wound hadn't completely healed yet and so you could now see the blood that was fighting its way through the bandaging he had around his torso and chest from running from fan-girls and the struggle that had just happened. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at Naruto, not when he'd have to see his wound too.

"Sasuke... we've went over this, it's not your fault," Naruto said, "That would be like me blaming myself for your injury."

The thing was though, he was, but Sasuke didn't need to know that. Naruto knew he would get over it and was being ridiculous, blaming himself for Sasuke's wound, he hadn't pulled the trigger, he hadn't planned or prompted any of them to shoot.

Sasuke only nodded his head slowly in response with a miserable sigh and stared at the ground. Obviously, if he was agreeing that wasn't what was bothering him. Naruto thought it over and then smiled as he came to a conclusion. He reached out and ruffled Sasuke's hair making Sasuke look up surprised.

"Sasuke, you remember when I bragged earlier about my scar don't you?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded solemnly.

"Well, that's because _I am_ proud of this scar, of what it represents. Do you know what that is, Sasuke? It represents your life. You being alive. It represents that when I jumped in the way to protect you, that you were unharmed and safe. I'm proud to say that and even if given the chance I still wouldn't remove it. I'm not going to be one of those people who would avoid taking off their shirt in public because they feel it makes them ugly or ashamed, because I don't feel that way. I want everyone to know this is here, that I got it saving you, because I am proud of that. Now stop feeling guilty about this ridiculous stuff!" Naruto said.

Sasuke just stared at him appreciatively and slowly a small smile formed on his lips and he closed his eyes content. Then they were reminded of his wound when they heard sirens approaching. When they arrived Sasuke was brought over to the ambulance and the wound was revaluated by them and wrapped again as he was put in the ambulance. Naruto had been questioned while that was happening. He spoke quickly, but with detail about what had transpired. The police didn't seem to believe most of it but he didn't care, he just kept looking back at Sasuke anxiously, wanting to go with him. He turned to the officer and was on the verge of begging when he finally managed to get the man to agree to finish the questioning later and let him go with Sasuke in the ambulance.

Sasuke had to lay in the stretcher. Naruto had just jumped into the vehicle when they closed the ambulance doors. Naruto smiled down at him and sat down next to him and offered him his hand. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, but once they started moving and his body was jerked about and pain started to sear through his body, mostly being in his shoulder, he reached out and clenched onto Naruto hand painfully, digging his fingers into his skin. Naruto held his hand tight and used his other hand to reach out and start stroking his hand through his hair soothingly while also murmuring comforting words, trying to distract him from the pain or relax him a tiny bit.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered at the pain. Suddenly, he was jerked worse than all the others. He gasped and his eyes flew open and then everything was going black. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Naruto's worried cerulean eyes and the last thing he heard was Naruto screaming his name.


	4. A Secret Revealed

When Sasuke came to, Naruto was sitting there in a chair by his bed. He smiled and said, "Hey there Sasuke, how ya feeling?"

"What do you think," Sasuke asked, "How long have I been out for anyway?"

"Over a day now." Naruto replied.

Sasuke had expected Naruto to continue talking and ask where his parents were, but the question never came. He wondered if he'd asked a nurse or something and already knew.

"What, not going to ask where my parents are?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

Naruto frowned and shrugged saying, "I figure, if you wanted me to know, you'd just tell me."

Sasuke frowned back, eyeing him. After a few minutes he sighed, but still said nothing. There was a long silence where neither of them spoke. Then Naruto broke it by saying, "So, why'd you transfer?"

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Schools, why'd you transfer?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "I moved and this one was closer, that's all."

"...Got'cha," Naruto said.

He was going to ask what he had missed but when he glanced at the clock he realised school hadn't even ended yet today, which meant that Naruto had skipped.

He sighed, "You really shouldn't have skipped school."

"Meh, it'll be fiiine," Naruto said, "I've got someone in each of my classes that can get my homework for me, so I'm good. You on the other hand though will have two classes work to catch up on, that is unless you've gotten over your classroom secrecy and I can get it for yeh."

Sasuke smirked, "Science—first class—room 128, history—third class—room 93."

"Got it," Naruto said, "Well, I hope you don't mind doing your homework with a shot arm in a hospital bed."

Sasuke snorted, "Why would I care where I'm doing my homework?"

"I dunno, most people don't like doing work in the first place," Naruto shrugged, "Never mind in a hospital full of sick people with that nasty smell in the air."

"...You don't like hospitals, do you?" Sasuke asked.

"...You do?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes saying, "You know what I mean."

"Seeing as I've barely known you a week I don't know why you would think that," Naruto said, "But yes I did know what you mean."

Sasuke rolled his eyes yet again. Naruto beamed at him. Sasuke sighed and said, "Are you getting my work or not, by the time you get to the school it will have ended."

"That so," Naruto asked looking at the clock, "Well, wha'-do-ya know, you're right. Okay then, I'll be back, you just... take a nap or something."

Sasuke proceeded to roll his eyes yet again. Naruto grinned at him and said he'd be quick. Sasuke was a little concerned when he saw that mischievous look on his face. He would have voiced his concerns if Naruto hadn't made a quick exit so he couldn't.

He sighed as he was left there to wait. Now that Naruto had left and there were no distractions his mind was free to wander and it kept replaying yesterday's events. The coldness Naruto had shown, the merciless stare that was on his face as he pointed a gun at another man. It was bothering to see that side. He would never have believed it existed had he not seen it. Cheery, energetic, annoying Naruto had become cold, merciless, dangerous Naruto. Pulled a gun on the man and held it steady, no signs of hesitance or _anything_.

The words Kakashi had said to him when it had been Naruto in the hospital rang through his head: _Naruto may seem naive and as though he sees the good in everyone._ Kakashi had said that wasn't quite all that accurate. If Sasuke had, had any doubt before he didn't now. He sighed, now how was he going to bring this up? Seeing as Naruto seemed to be quickly becoming an expert on him he doubted that Naruto didn't realise this was bothering him. That would mean that he must not want to talk about it, but knowing Naruto, he was probably expecting it, just waiting for Sasuke to ask the question. Sasuke sighed again, he knew Naruto was a good guy but he needed to know and he felt bad for doing this to Naruto but he _just_ _had to_.

Sasuke sighed and laid there in bed thinking of what he could possibly say. He was still trying to figure that out when Naruto came back in the room with all of Sasuke's homework. He grinned at him and placed it down on the table beside his bed. Naruto must have known something was up because he sighed and asked what Sasuke was so upset about.

"I'm not upset about anything!" Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked completely ignoring what Sasuke had said.

"It's none of your concern." Sasuke said annoyed at being ignored.

"...Fine, if you don't wanna tell me then don't." Naruto huffed.

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth several times wanting to say something but not being able to come up with anything before he gave up on saying anything at all. He chose to make a "hn" noise instead and snap his head in the opposite direction. A silence fell over them.

"...If you want to know," Naruto paused, "You're going to have to ask."

Sasuke tensed a little, 'so he already knew...' His frown deepened and he glanced over at Naruto who looked surprisingly calm and attentive, even a bit defiant if that made any sense. He eyed him, he felt his heart speed up at the idea of asking something that Naruto wasn't all that open to. He didn't want to but he did at the same time, so he set his jaw, swallowed and forced the question out.

"What was with you the other day? You were acting so..."

"Cold, heartless?" Naruto offered.

"Well... yeah." Sasuke said somewhat awkwardly.

"Hm... I'm not about to explain my whole life story here so let's just say... through a horrible series of events I learned to close myself off to the side that would hesitate to kill someone," Naruto said, "but I don't much like doing so Sasuke. I'm sorry you had to see me like that but I just acted on instinct, there was no time to form a plan of action, the man was about to pull a gun so I beat him to it. It was better than dying."

"Yeah I know... I," Sasuke started.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said, "I understand."

"...Naruto... if you don't mind me asking," Sasuke paused nervously, "What could have made you close yourself off like that?"

"...Ah, well, until I'd been adopted by Iruka I'd had it rough. I got stuck in a lot of life or death situations... I had an unlucky series of foster and adoptive parents until Iruka came along." Naruto said.

"Oh... sorry..." Sasuke said looking away.

"It's fine Sasuke, don't worry about it." Naruto said gently.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, he wasn't used to hearing Naruto's voice so reassuring and... he wasn't sure how to describe it. He couldn't look away from those soft eyes, that kind smile. He felt an insatiable need to bury his face in his chest, which took everything in him to resist. He sighed feeling himself relax and closed his eyes.

Suddenly realising something, he voiced it while he still had the courage to, "Naruto, are you going to be staying here with me at night?"

"Yeah, of course," Naruto said, "You don't need to worry, I'll be here to protect you."

Sasuke "hn-ed" at him and turned on his side, showing his back to Naruto but didn't protest to any of it. He heard Naruto chuckle lightly by his side. Then he felt Naruto's hands on his back. He was going to ask what Naruto was doing when the question was answered for him when Naruto started to rub his back. Sasuke sighed quite enjoying what Naruto's hands were doing.

He grunted leaning back into Naruto's touch. It just felt so good. He was always tense and must have hundreds of knots in his back and he'd never had a back rub since well, ever. All he was aware of were Naruto's hands kneading his skin and that's all he cared about at the moment. He spent a good half hour on his back before he stopped. Sasuke sighed in disappointment at the loss of Naruto's hands.

Naruto snickered at that saying, "Just knot yourself up again and my hands are all yours."

Sasuke "hn-ed" at him as he rolled back onto his back and looked over at him. "Why'd you do it in the first place?" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto grinned at him and shrugged, "I just figured you could use one, seeing as your always so tense and all."

"Huh," Sasuke said closing his eyes again and putting his uninjured arm behind his head.

"Tired?" Naruto asked him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"...You should take a nap or something then." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke sighed and rolled onto his side again. Naruto didn't say anything this time. He knew Naruto was trying to let him rest and he appreciated that. He felt one of Naruto's hands on his back again, but this time he started to lightly dry circles on the small of his back in a soothing way. Sasuke was quickly drifting off to sleep and just before sleep completely took over he heard Naruto whisper, "Sweet dreams... Sasuke," in his ear.

When Sasuke woke up again he looked over to see a harassed looking Naruto talking to a couple of officers in an annoyed but calm tone.

"For the hundredth time, we were in that rundown district." Naruto said.

"And where in there were you?" One of the officers asked.

"We've been over this," Naruto sighed, "Some part of the main district in there, you know, around the middle area."

"Are you sure? You said you were running away from a bunch of people." The same officer said. The other one was looking exasperated and was apparently annoyed too as he tried to speak but the man shot him a look and he sighed, giving up and sitting down in a chair in a way that said this was going to take a while.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you doubt my knowledge of the place." Naruto sneered.

"You're quite right I don't, but I also don't think much of you at all." He shot back.

"Oh-ho and here I've been thinking so highly of you _officers_ over the years." Naruto said sarcastically.

"I can't say I'm surprised," He glared, "We only protect the _innocent_."

"I'm afraid you've got nothing to prove me guilty of _any _crime," Naruto glared back, "And unless I'm mistaken I'm '_innocent until proven guilty_' so you obviously can't twist this into me being the culprit or you'd already have me in cuffs reading me my rights as you drag me outta here."

"If you don't watch your mouth you will!" He said.

"You can't arrest me for being rude, _officer_. We both know it would never hold in court." Naruto smirked.

"You did this, I know you did," He said, "And I'll prove it."

"No he didn't." Came Sasuke's voice suddenly.

Everyone turned in surprise in his direction. His eyes watched Naruto, waiting for his reaction. Naruto must have known this because his eyes softened and he smiled at him. Sasuke felt a sense of warmth fill him at Naruto's reaction and he turned his attention back to the officer.

"Boy, there's no need to protect him," The officer said, "He can't hurt—"

"He didn't hurt me!" Sasuke said.

"There's no need to lie, boy!" The officer made to advance. Both the other officer and Naruto rose in unison at the action, Naruto moving protectively in the path to Sasuke and the officer moving to his companion to make him back off.

"Let's go, there's nothing more to be done here." The officer said pulling his companion out of the door with him, giving his apologises to the two of them. Naruto's only response was a simple nod of his head. Sasuke didn't give one at all.

Once they were out of the room Naruto sat back down in his chair, moving its position back to facing Sasuke.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Not many officers like me," Naruto said elaborating when he saw Sasuke's confused expression, "You see... my parents, they weren't very good people and lots judged me on that. Thought I would turn out just like them."

"O-oh... I'm sorry." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"It's fine," Naruto said giving him a warm smile, "I don't mind."

Sasuke looked into those eyes, as if that could tell him if he meant it or not and as he looked he could see no underlying bitterness or anger towards him. His eyes just looked so... calm, kind, caring. It made him relax even though he told himself that didn't mean anything that look in his eyes, that he shouldn't be feeling reassured all of a sudden.

Just then Naruto's phone rang. Naruto grabbed it and answered it saying, "Hey what's up?"

"Hey, where the hell are ya man, I can't find ya anywhere?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, I'm at the hospital." Naruto said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You're whaaat? Are you alright? What happened?" Kiba started to bombard Naruto with questions.

"Kiba... Kiba... Kiiiba!" Naruto half-yelled into the phone.

"What? I'm trying to ask you questions!" Kiba barked.

"Just shut up and listen," Naruto ordered, "Sasuke's the one who's stuck in the hospital, I'm just a visitor, so calm down no one's dying."

"...Why's he in the hospital?" Kiba asked.

"Well, uh... I'll tell you later," Naruto said evasively, "So what's up Kiba?"

"Naruto..." Kiba said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked innocently.

"What happened?" Kiba demanded.

"I told you, I'll tell you later." Naruto said calmly.

"Naruto, what the hell happened, tell me right now!" Kiba yelled and Naruto had to jerk the phone away from his ear.

"You yelling in my ear is only gonna make me hang up my phone on you, idiot!" Naruto growled.

"Then I'll call you until you pick up." Kiba shot back.

"I'll turn my phone off on you." Naruto retorted.

"I'll come to the hospital, no I'll tell Iruka!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he'd have a spaz attack on you." Kiba said.

"When isn't he?" Naruto asked.

"...You have a point there." Kiba said.

"Of course I do, I lived with the man." Naruto said.

"...Shut up." Kiba said.

"Whatever, so why'd you call, 'cause it certainly wasn't to threaten me." Naruto commented.

"Weeeeell, I was hoping you could look over my English paper and tell me if it's up to standard." Kiba said.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Naruto said.

"Great! I'm coming right know, Konoha Hospital right?" Kiba asked.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"See ya!" Kiba said.

"Later." Naruto said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Kiba wanted me to look over his English paper." Naruto said.

"That's what you two were fighting about?" Sasuke asked.

"No, no, that was over why you were in the hospital." Naruto said.

"Why would you have a problem telling him that?" Sasuke asked.

"He would freak out if I told him we were jumped and got shot at." Naruto said.

Kiba suddenly came bursting through the door and both Naruto and Sasuke looked over at him. They all said hey to each other and Kiba threw his English paper onto Naruto's lap. Naruto stared at it for a few minutes before saying, "I thought this was an English paper not a freaking _novel_!"

"Heheh, well, you know Jiraiya." Kiba said.

"You have him for art _and_ English?" Naruto said.

"Yeah..." Kiba sighed.

"...Man I feel sorry for you," Naruto said, "...I never should have agreed to this, couldn't you have asked Kakashi or something?"

"But, but what if Iruka saw it, he'd kill me."

"Not if Iruka doesn't know about it, I mean he reads that Icha Icha crap, and he actually _likes_ this shit." Naruto said.

"...You have a point. I'll just ask him at school tomorrow." Kiba said, "So, what happened to you?"

_Ah, so he's reverted to Sasuke for the story now so he can get it sooner, oh well. _Naruto thought.

Sasuke then told Kiba everything that had happened. Sasuke wished he had never opened his mouth afterwards. Kiba had ended up getting kicked out by a nurse, Naruto only staying because he gave the nurse a innocent puppy dog eyed angel face, was down on his knees, had his hands together and begged her. One look at his face and she was already trapped. Naruto had an evil smirk on his face once she had left.

"I can't believe you just did that." Sasuke snickered.

"Well, why not, it has yet to fail me, no person alive has said no to that face." Naruto said.

"You're horrible Naruto, manipulating people like that." Sasuke said.

"Hey, it's not my fault they can't resist my charm." Naruto grinned.

"What charm," Tsunade asked as she came into the room, "And shouldn't you be gone now anyway? Visiting hours are over."

"This charm," Naruto said giving her the face and saying, "But you just can't kick me out Granny Tsunade."

Sasuke saw that she was really trying to say no to the face but she gave in, in the end and abruptly left the room. Naruto had his evil grin on his face and was snickering nonstop.

"I don't see what's so special about that face, like really, they know it's just a rouse." Sasuke said.

"Eh, guess you just have to be on the other side of it then." Naruto shrugged.

"What, not going to test it on me?" Sasuke asked.

"And risk my perfect streak, hell no!" Naruto said.

"So you think I can resist it then?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I can't say I would be surprised if you could." Naruto grinned.

"Good, because I would just have to prove you wrong otherwise." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, I'm good enough without that face to get you to let me be your friend, Mr. I've Got A Stick Up My Ass." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the nickname. Naruto smirked noticing this but decided not to venture on the topic.

"Hey, why didn't you use it on Iruka when he was mad at you?" Sasuke asked.

"I ain't using it when it's not necessary, people might get immune to it!" Naruto proclaimed.

Sasuke just snorted in response.

"Hm... I wonder where I'm gonna sleep..." Naruto mumbled thoughtfully.

"You should have asked Tsunade to bring a bed while she was still here." Sasuke said.

"I should have." Naruto sighed.

"Would she really have...?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah for sure," Naruto said, "I'll go find her and get her to help me out, you get some rest!"

Before Sasuke could even reply Naruto was out the door and getting Tsunade. By the time Naruto had come back with Tsunade with a futon Sasuke had fallen asleep. Naruto smiled down at him and set the futon up by his bed and then thanked Tsunade and bid her farewell once it was up. Naruto turned the lights to the room off and got on the futon and watched Sasuke sleep for some minutes before he closed his eyes and he too went to sleep.


	5. Naruto's Childhood Trauma

Naruto's Childhood Trauma

Naruto woke with a start. He blinked a few times before calming down with the thought, _it was only a dream_. Naruto then realised Sasuke was leaning over him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't dignify that with an answer. Naruto knew what he had dreamed about but how much did Sasuke? Naruto stared at Sasuke waiting for what he was going to do. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, it sure looked like Sasuke didn't want to drop it but that didn't mean he wasn't going to. Naruto had to admit though, Sasuke did appear to be upset.

"Does it bother you that much?" Naruto asked after five minutes of silence.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and turned his back on Naruto and went back to his bed.

Naruto blinked in surprise. Was Sasuke angry with him or something? He didn't get it, what did he do that was so wrong?

"Sasuke... you really shouldn't worry about it," Naruto said, "My past is just that the past, there's no point in letting it get to you."

"Che, you say that but you looked terrified when you woke up," Sasuke muttered, "What the hell could have done that?"

Naruto didn't say anything at first, just mulling things over in his head, debating over telling Sasuke about the incident after all. In the end he decided to tell him. He let out a sigh and began.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you," He said catching Sasuke's attention, "A long time ago before I'd met Iruka and life was hell for me I'd returned,"—he paused before saying bitterly—"_home_ to a shock. It turned out my idiot of a friend, Kiba, had decided to go and confront my guardians after I'd confided in him what life was like. He was in horrible condition... I was scared for his life..."

~Naruto's POV~

_I walked home miserably and entered the house I lived in to find my guardians and their buddies using Kiba as a punching bag._

"_Kiba!" I had yelled in shock._ _No, this can't be happening! Not Kiba! Why'd you have to come here... you moron..._

"_Oh, hey Naruto." My 'Father' said._

"_Get away from him!" I yelled._

_I charged at them and they threw me to the ground easily. After getting up, attacking, getting knocked down again and repeating the cycle enough times they got annoyed with me and one of them came and restrained me. They laughed as I watched in horror as my best friend got the life beaten out of him. For once in my life I cried and cried and cried. I begged them to stop, to let him go, to beat me instead but they laughed and said that this was more enjoyable._

_I couldn't take it, I had to do something, I would do anything to help him. I started to look around, there had to be a way, there just had to be. I repeated that in my head like a mantra. That's when I saw a glint of silver in my peripheral vision. It was a sheathed knife, tucked carefully in the man's pants. If I could just reach that knife I could... but could I really, could I kill someone or even do anything like putting a life in danger? Then Kiba screamed again and I resolved myself to the action. If that's what it took to save him then so be it, they could all die and go to hell._

_I reached for the blade and grabbed it. I drew it from the sheath._

"_What the...! No way, the kid took my knife!" The man holding me said._

_I stabbed him in the leg and he howled in pain and let me go. I jumped to my feet and went straight for the guy who was going to put a knife to Kiba's throat, taking him out next. I spun around holding the knife skillfully in front of me and attacked the man who had been about to strike from behind. Now only my guardians remained. I stood ready and waiting. They left and called the police. Told them their son had lost it and stabbed their friends and beat one of them up. After a few minutes they hung up and smirked at me._

"_N-Naruto?" Kiba had said concerned._

"_Yeah...?" I asked shakily._

"_Are you okay?" He asked._

"_Course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I said putting a strained grin on my face._

"_But... You're shaking..." Kiba said._

"_Am I?" I said._

"_Maybe... maybe you should just put the knife down?" Kiba asked warily._

"_Can't... too dangerous, it's too dangerous..." I said starting to mutter things under my breath._

"_It's okay Naruto," Kiba said, "You've done enough. And listen, I can hear the sirens already. Just put it down, it's over Naruto, over."_

_I dropped the knife to the floor and collapsed wrapping my arms around my legs and burying my face in them. I was still shaking and I couldn't get those people's faces out of my head._

"_I did the right thing, didn't I Kiba?" I whispered._

"_Yeah, you saved me," Kiba said, "It's all thanks to you."_

~Normal POV~

"...And there you go, that's what happened." Naruto finished staring out a window.

"Naruto... I'm sorry." Sasuke said solemnly.

"It's fine, like I said it's just the past." Naruto said looking back over to Sasuke.

"I'll be back, I'm getting back into my clothes." He said not wanting to stay on the topic at hand and turned back around and started walking off.

"Sure thing, oh and by the way Sasuke," Naruto smirked as his eyes shone with suppressed laughter.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked not pausing at all.

"Nice ass." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he tensed and his face went red. He grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him saying, "Shut up!" Then quickly grabbed his clothes and ran into the attached washroom all the while hearing Naruto's uncontrolled laughter.

"So this is where you live huh?" Naruto asked looking around the small apartment curiously.

He noticed it had a less than welcoming feel to it. It seemed pretty depressing when Naruto thought about it. What kind of sane person would want to come home to this? Then again, Sasuke did seem like the dark and dreary type of person though this could be the reason why.

"Yeah, this is... home I guess." Sasuke muttered quietly.

"Hm... so what you wanna do?" Naruto asked deciding it was best to change topics.

Sasuke gave Naruto a non committal shrug. Naruto sighed in exasperation, Sasuke was never any help at all. Looking around there was nothing that immediately caught his attention.

"Okay... do you have any movies... or something?" Naruto asked.

"A few," Sasuke said retrieving them, "Take your pick."

It was a total of three movies. Naruto wanted to groan in frustration but he instead took a look at the titles and found they were all horror movies... that had never been opened. _Okay, _He thought, _I can still work with this. One of them has to at least be decent right?_ He mentally sighed, he'd never even heard of any of them before. He read the backs of them and found they actually sounded interesting. He chose the most gruesome and horror filled sounding one and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at it before opening it and if his expression was any indication he didn't seem pleased with it. He really didn't get any of this. Why would he have the movies if he never even bothered to watch them or even open them for that matter? And if he didn't want them or like them why didn't he just get rid of them? Ah well, whatever, he wasn't going to get a headache over something like this.

Once popping the movie in, he asked if Naruto wanted anything. Naruto gave a half hearted shrug and said he'd just rummage around Sasuke's kitchen for something if he wanted it. Sasuke made no protest to it and came over and sat beside Naruto and clicked the play button before handing the remote to Naruto. He blinked but took it nevertheless.

While Naruto watched the movie Sasuke had his eyes screwed shut. Naruto didn't notice as he paid attention to the screen with an uninterested gaze... that was until he heard a nearly inaudible whine escape Sasuke's lips. Naruto looked over at Sasuke surprised only to find him hugging his knees to his chest and his face buried in them. Naruto blinked in surprise thinking, _Well fuck, horror movies scare him. Damn moron should have told me or lied and said he didn't have any movies. Jeez._

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked softly clicking the stop button on the remote.

"F-Fine," Sasuke stuttered.

"You should have told me you don't like horror movies." Naruto said reaching out combing his fingers through his hair soothingly.

Sasuke grunted at him in response and didn't move from his position. Naruto sighed softly and pulled the scared boy into a hug.

"Listen, Raven, don't do something you don't like just to please someone else, least of all me because really I don't quite enjoy seeing you upset." Naruto said.

"Raven?" Sasuke smirked, finding the nickname somehow comforting.

"Yes, _Raven_." He said punctuating the word.

Sasuke just closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax in Naruto's embrace. He lifted his head up only to place it on Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled down at him and brought a hand up and started to comb it through Sasuke's soft locks again.

"Hm... why don't you get some rest, ne?" Naruto asked softly.

"That'd be rude of me." Sasuke objected.

"That's fine, I'll be sure not to be offended when you fall asleep." Naruto responded smiling.

"...I don't know." Sasuke said still unsure.

"Don't worry about the trivial things that I just know you're thinking about right now," Naruto said, "Get some rest and let me be your Guardian Angel for a while, okay?"

"Hn... fine." Sasuke mumbled and curled up at Naruto's side as he pulled him into a lying down position with him. Sleep took him exceedingly fast with Naruto by his side to watch over him.

When Sasuke woke up he immediately knew Naruto was still awake because his hand was rubbing his back soothingly, though he wasn't sure why Naruto would have been doing that while he was asleep. He looked up at Naruto to find him staring out a window with a faraway look in his eyes. That meant Naruto's actions were happening absent mindedly, as if it were second nature to him to comfort and protect, but then it again it probably was.

Sasuke began to sit up which seemed to draw Naruto back to reality. He looked up at Sasuke and smiled saying, "Ah, so you're finally awake huh?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"It's already midnight." Naruto said cocking his head in the direction of the glaring red lights on the clock.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, hello, I promised to be here before you fell asleep." Naruto said confused.

"Yes, but Naruto it's midnight _and_ we have school tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"I see that as no reason to break my promise," Naruto said, "It's not some life or death situation Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't seem to know how to respond to that because he didn't say anything for quite some time and in the end he only sighed and said he couldn't throw Naruto out now and said he'd show him where the guest room was. Naruto grinned and teased Sasuke by asking if he was sure he didn't want to sleep with him still. Sasuke glared at him but his cheeks had also changed to a light pink.

Once at the room he opened the door, told him it was the room and made to leave. Naruto interrupted that though by grabbing Sasuke's wrist lightly and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he waved and bid Sasuke good night, walking into his room and using his heel to close the door behind him.

Sasuke stood rooted to the spot dumbfounded. By the time the shock ran off he had no idea what he should do, confront Naruto or pretend it never happened. He liked the latter but the truth was he had enjoyed the kiss so did he really want to pretend it hadn't happened? He wasn't so sure, besides he had a feeling that this would not be the last time Naruto made a move on him whether he ignored him or not. He sighed and stared at Naruto's closed door finding this whole situation hard to believe but the more he thought about it the more he was coming to realise that he really wouldn't mind having a relationship with Naruto, liked it actually.

So, at two in the morning, when he came to this conclusion, he waltzed straight into Naruto's room. Naruto was sleeping peacefully on his bed, which irritated Sasuke to a degree, but he chose to ignore that. He walked over to the bed and pushed him to the floor. Naruto groaned in pain as he woke up.

"Ow, what was that for?" Naruto complained.

"Figure it out for yourself." Sasuke scowled.

"Hey, it's not my fault it took you," Naruto paused to look at the clock, "two hours to decide what you wanted to do. I _had_ been waiting for you to barge in here but you didn't and I was tired so I ended up falling asleep, jeez."

"Whatever, so why the hell did you kiss me?" Sasuke demanded.

There was a silence from Naruto because he couldn't believe Sasuke needed to ask. When Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch with impatience Naruto realised Sasuke seriously wanted an answer. He sighed.

"Is it really not obvious?" Naruto asked.

"I want to make sure I've come to the right conclusion, so you're going to explain, now." Sasuke said.

"Fine, fine, I want to go out with you," Naruto said bluntly, "Clear enough for you?"

"Definitely," Sasuke said.

Naruto suddenly found himself with a lap full of Sasuke and a mouth full of him too. Naruto's eyes closed instantly as he took dominance over the kiss and his arms found their way around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke's hands were flat against Naruto's chest as he pushed him into a laying down position, his body pressed down against him.

"I'm staying with you for the night." Sasuke stated as he pulled out of the kiss and laid his head against Naruto's chest.

"I got no complaints." Naruto grinned bringing a hand up to comb through his hair.

Sasuke snorted and grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "there better not be". Sasuke reached for the covers that were still half on the bed and pulled it over them. Then he prepared to go to sleep because like it or not he still has school tomorrow.

He'd meant to say good night to Naruto before going to sleep but he found his body had other plans. His eyes were closing and his mind was far too hazy to speak the words "good night", but somewhere in the back of his mind he processed those words being said to him by Naruto. He thought he may have smiled and then sleep took over. Naruto quickly followed after.


	6. Sai Returns

**Sai Returns**

Naruto was in Kakashi's class talking with Sasuke. He had his arm resting across Sasuke's chair, his thumb gently caressing his arm. Naruto wanted Sasuke to sit with him and his friends so they could meet but Sasuke didn't like crowds. Naruto asked how this was all going to work out then. He wasn't actually asking Sasuke, just voicing his question aloud. His friends always ate as a group, how was he supposed to have lunch with Sasuke and his friends at the same time? Of course, he knew he could go back and forth between them and Sasuke but he just didn't like the idea much.

Sasuke answered his question with that very idea. Naruto waved it off with a hand and Sasuke sighed shaking his head in exasperation. He thought he was making a big deal out of nothing but knew better than to try to argue that point across to him. With a sigh Sasuke said he could always just only eat with either him or them or even alone, dripping in sarcasm. Naruto stared at him a few moments before the corner of his mouth quirked up slightly in amusement. Sasuke had to admit, Naruto was the only person he'd ever met who had found _anything_ about him amusing.

Sasuke shook the thought away, Naruto would not quit until he found an answer he liked. Sasuke offered another idea. He suggested that they just go out and eat and that he could just bring a few of his friends with them. Naruto thought it over and decided he liked the idea. He texted Kiba and Gaara to see if they wanted to come, telling them about him and Sasuke. They said they would tag along. Kakashi entered just as he told Sasuke they were coming. Sasuke nodded and turned to listen to Kakashi's lesson.

After class they met up at the school's front doors. Naruto had his fingers laced together with Sasuke's. Kiba and Gaara were already there waiting when they showed up.

"So, you really were being serious about dating huh?" Kiba laughed, "I wasn't sure if you were screwing with me or not."

"I never screw with you Kiba." Naruto said with a smirk.

"What are you—aw, that's not what I meant and you know it!" Kiba said.

Naruto merely snickered in response. "Anyway, that's Kiba as you already know and that's Gaara and this is Sasuke!"

"Yo! This is Akamaru!" Kiba said indicating to his dog then to Naruto said, "I can't believe you forgot about him!"

Naruto made with the apologising. Gaara nodded to Sasuke in greeting. Sasuke nodded to the both of them in greeting. After that was done Naruto asked where they wanted to eat.

"Hey, this was your idea pal, don't expect us to have any ideas." Kiba said.

"Actually, it was Sasuke's," Naruto said offhandedly, "We could go to the coffee shop?"

Everyone agreed to the idea. Kiba and Gaara took their own vehicles while Sasuke and Naruto took the same one since they both came here on Naruto's motorcycle. When they got there they went and ordered there lunch and took it to a table outside. Naruto had black coffee with a cheese and butter bagel, Kiba ordered the same except he had sugar and crème in his, Gaara only ordered a black coffee, and Sasuke got tea and nachos.

"So Naruto why haven't you went and broadcast this to everyone?" Kiba asked.

"I wonder as well." Gaara said.

"I would but Sasuke doesn't like crowds." Naruto said, "They'll know soon enough though. Hm… or maybe I should broadcast to the cafeteria… no! I could broadcast it over the morning announcements! I would just have to highjack it and all… I would need Shikamaru for that though… I wonder if I could bribe him into doing it. Meh, I could just pester him till he gets fed up with me, yes I quite like that idea. What do you think, guys?"

"Heh, that explains it," Kiba said, "Haha, sounds just like you but by the look on Sasuke's face I don't think he likes it."

"Yeah, well, if he can't handle a little morning announcement programming how is he going to deal with everything else? I'm hardly discreet… in anything."

"Haha, I have _no _idea man! I guess he'll just have to get used to it or he could just leave you." Kiba commented.

"…Sasuke, you wouldn't do that would you?" Naruto asked seriously.

Kiba started howling in laughter at that. Sasuke gave a brief but reassuring smile to Naruto, shaking his head lightly in a 'no'. Naruto nodded to himself seemingly pleased with the answer. "Good, good… now what else could I do…?"

"Okay whew, so do tell! How'd it happen? How'd you guys end up getting together? I bet you did something way out there!" Kiba grinned.

"Um, I kissed him before I went to bed…" Naruto said.

"Seriously, that's it, that's all you did?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, is it really that big a deal I didn't put it on a billboard?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! You always go big!" Kiba said, "Gaara, help me out here!"

Naruto blinked a few times and looked to Gaara expectantly. Sasuke watched all this and was intrigued to find out what Gaara would have to say.

"It's true that you really put things out there—"

"Ha!"

"—but I think how you did it was better, going as far as you usually do would put a lot of pressure on him. Anyway, I'm not that surprised you didn't do anything public."—There was an exclamation of 'Damnit Gaara you're supposed to be on my side here!'—"You're more of the type of person who will go to the trouble to do that to show public affection."

"I don't know if I should say thanks or not here…" Naruto said.

"What I find the most interesting is that's the longest streak ever that he's talked." Kiba said.

"…Now that you mention it, I think you're right." Naruto said.

Naruto and Kiba talked for the most part. Sasuke and Gaara would be drawn in every now and again. Sasuke spent most of the time wondering what kind of public affection would be broadcast in their relationship. He still didn't know him all that well so he couldn't help but wonder how public the affection got and he had a feeling if he asked no one would tell him. So he contented himself to imagine and wait…but then again, maybe he didn't want to. Naruto's affection could obviously go really public… stranger public. He even went to the trouble of planning. No, he definitely didn't want to think about it. Hopefully, he would come to love it but that seemed really unlikely to him. It was nice to know however that Naruto was the type of guy that put his whole heart into relationships, even if that should have been obvious to him from the start.

At some point during the conversation Naruto slid his arm around Sasuke, surprising him out of his musings. He kept him close as he laughed and talked with Kiba and all of them, which indicated to Sasuke that he remained on his mind. Sasuke couldn't say that didn't please him.

Gaara checked his watch and said they'd better head back now or they would be late for class. They all agreed and headed back. Kiba ran ahead of them racing and playing with Akamaru. Gaara even walked ahead of them, which was very unusual for him since he tended to be in the back of the group, making it obvious he was giving them some time alone before they would have to go to next period.

"So, what do you think of them?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Kiba seems fine, kind of like you." Sasuke commented, "Gaara on the other hand, I don't know what to make of him."

"Mm, yeah, he doesn't talk much." Naruto said then snickered saying, "I forgot how unsociable you are. When it's just us you'll talk a lot more but as soon as there's someone else you become really quiet. Maybe you and Gaara will become best friends."

"Don't be ridiculous." Sasuke snorted.

"Hm, you never know." Naruto said, "I'm glad you like them…or Kiba anyway."

"I never said I liked him." Sasuke pointed out.

"But if he's like me and you like me then you must like him." Naruto laughed then after added jokingly, "…I don't need to be worried, do I?"

Sasuke shook his head in exasperation, "Don't be a dobe."

Naruto chuckled and took Sasuke's hand in his own as they entered the school building and went to their lockers to get what they needed for class. Naruto then proceeded to walk Sasuke to class. Sasuke didn't honestly mind it but he asked Naruto why he was suddenly doing this.

"I want to, why?" Naruto paused a moment before continuing, "Do you not want me to?"

"No, I was just curious." Sasuke said smiling.

"M'kay, see ya after class!" Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek before heading to his class without even giving Sasuke the chance to respond. Sasuke shook his head smiling and went into class.

When Naruto made it to class he took his usual place next to Kiba. Naruto then asked Kiba what he had asked Sasuke earlier.

"So, what do you think of him?" Naruto asked tilting his head curiously.

"Who, Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"No, Shinji Osca, of course Sasuke!" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Who the hell is Shinji Osca?" Kiba asked.

"No one, just a name I made up." Naruto said, "Now answer the question."

"He seems fine." Kiba said, "I suppose you chased away his superior-than-thou attitude huh?"

"Heh, yeah, it went right out the door it did." Naruto grinned.

They joked around most of class because it was a study period. They had a test in a couple of days. When class ended he headed straight for Sasuke's class so as to go together. Kiba headed to class without him and waited.

Sasuke just exited his class as Naruto rounded the corner. They spotted each other at the same moment, Sasuke blinking in surprise and Naruto grinning brightly at him. Sasuke asked what he was doing here when Naruto came up to him. Naruto laughed and said he had come to meet up with him.

"Why? It's not like you were close by, your class is on the other side of the school." Sasuke said confused.

"'Tis the way I am." Naruto responded.

"…You mean because we're dating?" Sasuke asked slowly.

Naruto nodded the affirmative.

"You don't have to do this you know." Sasuke said as he started walking, Naruto keeping step.

"I know that," Naruto laughed, "Like I said, it's just the way I am. Besides, I want to."

"You want to run to the opposite side of the school just to walk with me to a class we both share and will see each other in anyway?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Yes, Raven, I want to do that. Is that so hard to believe?" Naruto asked tenderly.

Sasuke's face flushed and he hid it behind his bangs. Naruto smiled and his eyes softened in adoration at the actions Sasuke was making. Naruto brought his arm around Sasuke's waist gently pulling him closer to him. Sasuke leaned into Naruto, resting his head on his shoulder with a sigh. Together, they made their way to last period.

Naruto greeted Kiba when he entered the classroom with Sasuke. Naruto joked around with him while holding Sasuke's hand in his as they waited for class to start. When it did they listened with rapt if not reluctant attention. The class was surprised when Kakashi burst through the door huffing and puffing like he ran a five hour long marathon. He said he needed to speak with Naruto, it was urgent. Jiraiya waved Naruto out of the room and Naruto left in confusion and curiosity.

"What's up, Kakashi? Aren't you teaching class right now?" Naruto asked once they were out in the hall.

"I've got some bad news I'm afraid." Kakashi said gravely.

"Well, what is it then?" Naruto asked warily.

"It's Sai, Naruto. He broke out of jail." Kakashi admitted.

Naruto was stunned into silence. Sai was out of jail? How could that be? That just sucked royally. Sai would be out to get him now… or worse, Sasuke. When he managed to gather his emotions he asked how Kakashi knew this.

"The police tried to call to warn you, but you have your cell off or not on you so they called Iruka as he is your adoptive parent. Iruka called me immediately afterward. You should stay at Iruka's Naruto, it's safer for you there. I know you don't lock your doors and anyway you're living alone right now. Naruto… are you even listening to me?!" Kakashi asked.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked not answering the question.

"He'll be with his parents, won't he?" Kakashi asked obviously confused.

"He lives alone." Naruto said absentmindedly. "Maybe I should stay with him… or would that just put him in more danger…?"

"His parents are dead?" Kakashi asked as this is what he gathered from it all.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. I never asked him and he's never said a word about them to me. If they aren't they're not a part of his life, they never even came to see him in the hospital."

"…He needs some type of protection. Staying with you will lead Sai to you both for sure but without you if Sai shows up he has none at all. But for the love of God, go to Iruka's or someone's. Don't take it up on your own." Kakashi said.

"…The guys won't give me a say in the matter either way. I need to talk to Sasuke… Fuck, this just sucks! Do you think I should tell him now or after class?" Naruto asked.

"Probably now, it's more private. He would probably be more comfortable with it. I'll call him out here so you can talk." Kakashi said as he poked back into the classroom and demanded Sasuke exit.

Sasuke came out asking what was going on with a confused expression. Seeing Naruto's serious and displeased face he became concerned. Sasuke approached Naruto even as aforementioned blonde swept his hand through his hair. Sasuke asked Naruto what was wrong while reaching up and caressing Naruto's cheek. Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh as he leaned into the touch, his muscles relaxing immediately. Kakashi mumbled something about having a class waiting for him and left in a hurry.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke sadly. He brought his hand up and closed it around Sasuke's, keeping his head tilted into it. Sasuke stared into their depths, his face contorted with worry. He didn't know what was bothering Naruto so badly and he desperately wanted to know so he could help. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong again Naruto relayed the news.

"Sasuke, Sai's back."

So... I realize it's been a really long time since I've posted anything and I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot and ass... and I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you if you'll let me. I also want to thank you all for supporting me and everything and not sending me hate mail after all this time of this story just sitting here. I have a couple more chapters I can post, I just have to proof read them first and clean up any errors I've made. Well... they'll probably already be here by the time you read this but I thought I would tell you just in case. Again, I'm so very sorry for the wait! Please forgive me!


	7. We're All One Happy Family

**We're All One Happy Family**

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock at hearing the news about Sai. Naruto licked his lips nervously before slipping his arms around Sasuke and burying his nose in his hair. That snapped Sasuke out of his reverie. He slipped his arms around Naruto's waist and placed his head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"What should we do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Iruka will insist we stay with him and I don't think I have a say in the matter." Naruto commented before he tentatively asked, "Is there… anyone you want to call?"

"No." Sasuke said monotonously.

Naruto nodded and pulled out slightly. He said they should get their things and then go to Iruka's. Sasuke nodded and pulled out from him asking if he was sure about him staying with Iruka. Naruto laced their fingers together and smiled saying Iruka would murder him if he ever doubted he would house someone in trouble, no matter how briefly the thought. They made their way out of school and to Naruto's motorcycle.

"Did you want to stop at your house to get anything?" Naruto asked putting their things away in a compartment in the motorcycle.

"No, it's fine. All I really need is some clothes." Sasuke said.

"Alright, then let's get out of here." Naruto said.

Sasuke clambered onto the motorcycle after Naruto, wrapping his arms around him as Naruto took off. He zipped through the lanes and in minutes they were at Iruka's place. Naruto flipped through his keys until he found the one for Iruka's as they made their way up the steps. Entering, he locked the door behind them and he slipped his keys away while taking out his phone and calling Iruka.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Iruka asked hysterically.

"Yeah, me and Sasuke are at your place right now so don't worry." Naruto said making his way to the kitchen with Sasuke following.

"Have you locked the doors? Hidden your motorcycle in the garage?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"Yes, mom. Stop worrying, I know what I'm doing." Naruto said calmly.

"Naruto…—never mind, just be careful and _don't leave the house_! Is that understood?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see ya when you get here okay?" Naruto sighed. "And where's the ramen?"

"I don't have any, you eat enough of it as it is. I'm on my way, bye." Iruka said hanging up before Naruto could start complaining.

"No ramen? Damn it and he hung up on me too. Now how am I supposed to get any?" Naruto grumbled while shuffling through the cabinets until he found some tea and a tea pot. Naruto paused before asking, "You do want tea right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke pointedly made no comment on the ramen. "…If you're going to make it though, make it properly. I drink real tea, not the half-ass stuff you get from tea bags."

Naruto looked over and grinned, "Neither does Iruka, lucky for you, or I would have no idea how to make it."

"Who doesn't know how to make tea?" Sasuke cringed as if the thought was horrible.

"Someone who doesn't drink it?" Naruto answered.

"…You don't like tea?" Sasuke asked. "I really shouldn't be surprised. You probably don't like anything good for you."

"Probably not…" Naruto agreed absentmindedly, "Now where the fuck did he hide the coffee?"

"Kakashi and him are sleeping together right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked giving up on the coffee for now to make the tea for Sasuke.

"Then ask him, he probably knows." Sasuke said.

"You're right! Good idea!" Naruto grinned tearing out his phone and calling Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto, everything okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup, so where's the coffee?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"…Coffee, you're interrupting my class for coffee?" Kakashi asked.

"Stop screwing with me and tell me where it is." Naruto said.

"It's in the back of the cupboard with all vegetable related food. You can find the coffee maker in my safe in the basement." Kakashi said. "You know the code?"

"You bet'cha! Thanks Kakashi, bye!" Naruto said hanging up before Kakashi could say a word.

Checking the tea first he told Sasuke he would be right back as he ran downstairs and went into Kakashi's safe and took out the coffee maker before running back upstairs and starting up his coffee while finishing up Sasuke's tea.

"Here ye are." Naruto said placing his tea in front of him.

"Thanks." Sasuke said taking up the tea and sipping it while he watched Naruto bound around the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Naruto asked as he rocked back and forth on his feet to stay in place while he waited for Sasuke's answer.

"I could eat. What did you have in mind?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Homemade pizza?" Naruto offered.

"Frozen pizza doesn't count as 'homemade'." Sasuke drawled.

"I didn't mean frozen pizza." Naruto said as he rocked into motion as he set about getting what was needed before pausing, "…You are okay with pizza right?"

"Yeah… I didn't know you cook." Sasuke said as he leaned back in his chair and watched Naruto start to make the dough.

"Iruka got me into it." Naruto said, "Besides, I've been poisoned a couple of times by my old foster parents so I used to be way paranoid about others making my food."

"You were poisoned?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm fine. I didn't get any permanent damage from it." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't say anything so Naruto turned to look at him to see the concerned look on his face. Naruto frowned and clapping his hands to get the flour off he padded over to Sasuke and leaning over caressed his face asking him what was wrong. Sasuke leaned into his touch and stared into his eyes.

"You talk about it as if it's… normal." Sasuke finally said.

"Oh… How do I put this? My past is hardly a pretty picture, it's horrible and cruel and brutal, but I've let it go." Naruto said as he pulled a chair over with his foot so he was sitting in front of Sasuke and took Sasuke's hands in his. "Sometimes I relive it in my dreams, reminding me of what my life used to be, but that isn't my life anymore. It's changed, I've my friends, Iruka and Kakashi… and I've got you.

"Danger was a common element in my past… it still is a bit now I guess but when I talk about it, about the things that have been done to me and I make it sound normal, it's not because I think those things are normal. It's because it doesn't bother me anymore, what happened to me. I've moved on from my past and look to the future instead. I don't need to worry about those things anymore and I know that so I can talk about it as if it's normal.

"It still hurts, it always will, but I can't let it control me you know? So don't worry, my life is good now, it has been for a while and I'm stronger for what has happened to me. Don't let it get to you, it's… just a part of my life, my history but those people aren't coming back and they can't hurt me anymore so everything's fine, okay?"

Sasuke nodded but he still looked upset and Naruto gave him a somewhat amused smile. He squeezed Sasuke's hands and gave him a chaste kiss before he got back up and went to the coffee maker with the now finished coffee and poured himself a cup. He took a gulp of it before making his way back to his pizza-in-progress.

Before starting back on it though he turned back to his mournful boyfriend and smiling asked, "You wanna help me make this?"

Sasuke blinked a few times in surprise and then offering a small smile he got up with a nod and made his way over to his blonde. He didn't completely understand what Naruto was trying to convey to him but he did get that Naruto was okay. He understood that his past was painful and he probably would never hear about all of it if only to spare him the pain of understanding how bad it was. He understood that that part of his life was over and it wasn't worth worrying about so he would try not to think about it and instead give Naruto more good memories.

He also understood what Naruto was trying to accomplish by getting him to help out. For one, he was trying to distract him from depressing thoughts and cheer him up a little. It did help too. Mostly though, he was telling him in a more subtle way that he trusted him. He was telling him that things were different now and not to worry. It was nice and Sasuke appreciated it.

Naruto glanced at the extra coffee still in its pot and then went over to it and put the rest of it into a canister and started to wash the pot.

"…What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he continued to work on the pizza.

"I have to put this away before Iruka gets here or he'll throw the thing out and me and Kakashi will lose our coffee until one of us buys another one." Naruto explained as he started to dry it off.

"Huh. So where does Kakashi hide that thing anyway?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"His safe. I'm gonna go put this back, be back in a sec!" Naruto said bounding into the basement and the storage room down there and then put the coffee machine away.

He ran back upstairs and into the kitchen and opened the fridge wondering where he should put the canister with the coffee in it that Iruka wouldn't notice. He decided behind the beer since Iruka didn't drink. Done with that he went over to Sasuke and they continued to make the pizza together.

"…He seriously hides it in his safe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it's the only place that's safe from Iruka! He has his precious porn, the Icha Icha series, in there too!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke stopped and stared at him incredulously.

"He reads porn… and he's dating Iruka?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, my obsession with ramen is his with Icha Icha!" Naruto grinned.

"Just promise me I'm not going to walk in on you reading porn." Sasuke cringed.

"I promise. I don't read porn anyway, it's not my thing." Naruto commented.

Sasuke sighed in relief and nodded as Naruto went to the fridge for toppings. After they agreed on the toppings for the pizza, making sure half was vegetarian because Iruka was one, they put it in the preheated oven to cook. They heard the door opening and Iruka calling that he was home just then.

"Hey Iruka, we just put a pizza in the oven." Naruto called. "Don't worry, half is vege for you!"

"Good, I'm glad you remembered." Iruka said. "Hello Sasuke."

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"By the way, Kiba's coming over after school." Naruto said. "I have to tell him about Sai… well, I have to tell everyone about Sai, but seeing as me and Sasuke left class in a hurry he already knows something's up."

"Okay, make sure you save some of that pizza for him then _and_ Kakashi." Iruka said.

"You got it." Naruto grinned.

Iruka then spotted the mug filled with coffee and frowned as he moved to take it and Naruto launched himself across the kitchen and scooped it up delicately and cradled it in his arms protectively.

"Hand it over, Naruto." Iruka demanded with an extended hand.

Naruto glanced at him then his coffee then back at him. When Iruka waved his hand, a sign Naruto knew meant to hurry up, he chugged his coffee in 3 seconds flat and handed it over into Iruka's waiting hand with a grin. Iruka's eye twitched in mild annoyance and he went and put the mug in the sink.

"How'd you find it all anyway?" Iruka asked.

"Mm, sorry it's a secret I can't tell you." Naruto said.

Iruka sighed and shook his head in exasperation. He turned to Sasuke and asked if he knew. He shrugged saying he left to get the coffee maker but didn't say where it was and he was working on the pizza when Naruto got out the coffee beans so he had no idea. Iruka accepted this with a nod, not seeing Naruto blowing kisses and making a heart with his fingers and moving it back and forth over his chest to Sasuke behind his back.

Sasuke's lip twitched upward in a hint of a smile and knowing that was a sure sign he got it he stopped what he was doing with a wink before Iruka noticed. Sasuke had to close his eyes and take a careful breath to make sure he didn't react to that. When he opened them Naruto had crossed the distance between them and was wrapping an arm around his waist and pulled him down into his lap with him as he sat down in a chair. Sasuke scowled, his cheeks reddening nearly imperceptibly in embarrassment but he only shuffled into a move comfortable position on his lap and nuzzled his face in Naruto's neck.

"So, I guess you two are a couple now." Iruka commented cheerfully. "I didn't know you liked him Naruto. Now that I think about it, I don't think you _have_ been interested in anybody before now."

Naruto gave a shrug with the shoulder Sasuke's head wasn't resting on but Sasuke could see Naruto's neck was going red. "I guess I never really have…" Sasuke could hear Naruto's heartbeat speeding up and he smiled lightly at the implication that he hadn't dated anyone before now or if he did it wasn't a serious relationship.

"I haven't either." Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear.

Sasuke couldn't see it but Naruto smiled at the news. He squeezed Sasuke lightly to indicate he had heard. He kissed the top of his head to tell me he appreciated the comment. Still smiling, Sasuke played with the hem of Naruto's shirt discreetly. He hoped Iruka wasn't the most observant person in the world.

"So, when did you two start dating?" Iruka asked.

"Last night." Naruto responded simply.

"Not too long ago then." Iruka chuckled. "How did it happen?"

"I kissed him before going to bed." Naruto said.

"I see… so then, I suppose you were together last night?" Iruka asked.

He was trying to see how they ended up together last night if Naruto had kissed Sasuke before going to bed. So, unless Sasuke walked into Naruto's house he didn't see how they could have started dating each other last night. It was the only other option that they had been at one of their places.

"Yeah, I crashed at his place the other day." Naruto said. "We lost track of time and before we knew it, it was midnight. It was late so he let me stay."

Sasuke appreciated that Naruto had edited the reason behind why Naruto had been there so late. He nuzzled Naruto's neck a bit to tell him this. He had no doubts that brought a grin to Naruto's lips. Naruto laid his head atop Sasuke's and inhaled deeply his scent.

"Oh, I see!" Iruka said. "You two didn't do anything right?"

"No, just slept." Naruto snickered. "We haven't reached where you and Kakashi are yet, don't worry!"

"N-Naruto! That's not… It… I…" Iruka sputtered.

Naruto only chuckled loudly. Sasuke snorted at Naruto's amusement with teasing Iruka. He turned his head a bit, so he could get a look at Iruka's reaction. He had a very obvious blush plastered to his face.

"Maybe you should check on that pizza?" Sasuke offered Iruka as an escape.

"Yes, of course the pizza! Just give me a second you two." Iruka said giving Sasuke a grateful smile.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke nipped Naruto lightly on the neck for that. Naruto jumped a little in surprise. He never would have imagined Sasuke could get all make out-y in the presence of others. Apparently, he was wrong. When he was nipped again he realised what Sasuke was doing. He chuckled lightly at the realisation.

"Correction, you're _way_ fun." Naruto said.

"Mm, that's what I thought." Sasuke murmured against his neck.

Sasuke gently kissed his neck before pressing his face into his shoulder with a sigh. Naruto grinned down at him. He ran his fingers repeatedly through his hair. Iruka came back into the room then and said he'd taken the pizza out to cool down. Naruto had nodded and expressed his thanks on the matter.

Iruka, noticing how couple-like they were acting, decided to leave them alone for a while. He excused himself from their company saying he had to prepare the guestrooms for them. Sasuke was about to say they could do that but Naruto rushed to say that they'd appreciate that. He winked at Iruka to show his gratitude of giving them some alone time. They both knew when Kakashi showed up it wasn't going to happen. Iruka smiled and nodded then left.

"We're not children anymore," Sasuke said in disapproval. "We're perfectly capable of making our own beds."

"It's Iruka's way of giving us time together." Naruto explained.

"Why would he do that?" Sasuke asked. "We'll have plenty of time."

"Oh, I hardly believe that." Naruto laughed good-naturedly. "You don't know Kakashi. He's going to drive us insane, mostly you though, I'm quite used to Kakashi by now."

"…I don't see how he could do anything but I suppose I'll be finding out." Sasuke sighed.

"Yep, that you will." Naruto laughed. "Wanna cuddle on the couch instead, it's probably more comfortable?"

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged.

They got up and Naruto led them to the living room. He sat down on the couch and looked up at Sasuke expectantly with a content smile on his face. Sasuke stared at him a moment before sitting down right back into Naruto's lap. Naruto blinked a few times in surprise since Sasuke wasn't usually so openly affectionate. Then he grinned foxily at him and held him close. Sasuke placed his head comfortably on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto rested his cheek atop Sasuke's head. His grin turned to a soft smile and he closed his eyes in contentment. Sasuke too was smiling. He was happy he was developing emotions for this guy. He was so affectionate and caring. No one had ever made him feel as Naruto has.

Then, just as he was slipping into a peaceful state, they heard the front door open. It didn't disturb Sasuke any but he could tell it did for Naruto because he sighed heavily. He foresaw what happened next.

"Iruka-chan, I'm ho-o-ome!" Kakashi called.

Kakashi walked into the living room where they were and his one visible eye crinkled up mischievously. Naruto let out that sigh again. It promised bad news.

"Ah, I see the love-birds are getting on quite fine!" Kakashi said. "Aw and they're cuddling, how _cute_!"

Sasuke's eye twitched and he tensed. He pulled back from Naruto and threw his glare at Kakashi. Naruto groaned and dropped his head. He had hoped Kakashi wouldn't get to Sasuke so quickly, he should have known better than that. Kakashi looked surprisingly pleased with the outcome.

"Go away Kakashi," Naruto said. "Or I'll tell Iruka about you-know-what in your safe."

"…You wouldn't." Kakashi snapped his attention to Naruto.

"I don't see why not." Naruto said. "I mean, other than coffee what do I have to lose from the matter. We both know how Iruka will take the information."

"I'm only teasing." Kakashi whined.

"Call me an overprotective boyfriend then." Naruto smirked.

"You're so cruel." Kakashi sighed as he walked away.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto before pressing his face into the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto let out a happy hum and nuzzled Sasuke's head. He closed his eyes and inhaled his scent before looking up as Kiba entered the room. Naruto brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Hey Kiba, I guess you wanna know what's going on, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Well, obviously! The two of you ran out of there like you had just heard that the plague had just entered our city!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, I've got some bad news." Naruto said. "Sai broke out of jail."

"He what?!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah, I know. That's why we came here." Naruto said.

"You know… you're taking this better than I'd have thought you would." Kiba said.

"Yeah? I guess I am." Naruto said smiling down at Sasuke.

Kiba understood that Naruto was trying to tell him it was thanks to Sasuke and so he smiled and nodded to him. Naruto grinned at him in response.

"He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Kiba asked.

"Hm? O-oh…" Naruto stuttered as he blushed a deep red. "Well, um, yes… he does."

Kiba got confused. It wasn't like Naruto to get embarrassed like this. He had an 'I can't believe you just asked me that' expression on his face. When Kiba thought about it, the only way he could think of Naruto getting embarrassed by this was—

With wide eyes Kiba snapped his gaze down to Sasuke. He immediately noticed the slight smirk adorning his features. Sasuke was awake. Kiba looked back up at Naruto apologetically. This was the one way that Naruto would get embarrassed, having Naruto admit his feelings about someone to them.

"Oh… um, oops." Kiba said.


	8. The Revelation

**The Revelation**

Naruto yawns and stretches as he wakes up. When his arm hits someone he looks over in confusion. He blinks in surprise when he finds Sasuke sitting there on his bed, reading a book. They have separate rooms so he must have come in when he woke up. Sasuke's staring at him and Naruto grins lazily. He rolls onto his stomach and throws an arm over Sasuke's waist and buries his face in his side. Sasuke snorts in amusement but brings a hand down into Naruto's hair and starts combing his fingers through it as he turns his attention back to his book.

"What time is it?" Naruto mumbles.

"Late." Sasuke says.

"What is your definition of 'late'?" Naruto asks.

"…10:30." Sasuke says after glancing at the clock.

"It's only 10:30?" Naruto groans. "Ugh, I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh no you aren't," Sasuke says, "I've been sitting here for hours waiting for you to wake up."

"Hn… why didn't you just wake me up then?" Naruto asks.

"You're complaining about waking up at 10:30 and you're saying I should have woken you up?" Sasuke asks in amusement. "You'd hate it."

"I'd forgive you." Naruto grins, sliding his hand up Sasuke's shirt.

"Naruto… hey!" Sasuke gasps.

Sasuke's hand leaves his hair and grasps Naruto's exploring hand, stopping it in its tracks. Naruto doesn't resist Sasuke but since he isn't removing his hand he continues to caress Sasuke's stomach. Naruto hears Sasuke sigh and relax involuntarily. He smiles and snuggles closer to Sasuke. Sasuke's hand releases Naruto's arm subconsciously and Naruto's fingers start to caress over the rest of his torso again. Sasuke closes his eyes and leans back against the wall.

Suddenly, he realizes what he's doing and immediately raises a hand to stop Naruto but he hesitates. Naruto's touch is nothing but innocent, Sasuke just doesn't want it to become sexual, he isn't in the mood for it. He knows if he tells Naruto to stop he will so it really isn't a problem. Sasuke relaxes again and slides his hand back into Naruto's hair. Naruto hums happily at the action and continues in his gentle, affectionate touches.

Sasuke soon decides to get into a more comfortable position. Naruto pauses in his caressing when Sasuke starts to move. He looks up at Sasuke and watches as he lays down next to him. Sasuke looks over at him and gives him a small smile. Naruto grins at him and moves so that he's nuzzling Sasuke's neck and continues with his innocent touches. Sasuke rests his head against Naruto's and brings his hand back to Naruto's hair, playing with it idly.

"Why were you waiting for me to wake up?" Naruto asks curiously.

"What else was I going to do?" Sasuke asks in amusement.

"You could talk with Iruka or Kakashi, watch TV, eat something." Naruto offers.

"Eating only takes up so much time Dobe," Sasuke says, "and do I really seem like the type to do the other two things?"

"If you don't talk then what could you possibly do other than watch TV?" Naruto asks.

"Read." Sasuke says.

"…You don't honestly expect me to believe all you do is read do you?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke shrugs and shows Naruto his book. Naruto frowns and sighs, telling Sasuke that doesn't prove he reads all day. Sasuke shrugs again but doesn't say anything either. Naruto smiles a little in amusement and kisses his neck softly. Sasuke smiles and rolls Naruto onto his back. Then he straddles his waist and leans down and kisses him. Naruto grins into the kiss while sliding his fingers into Sasuke's hair and his other hand up and down his side.

With hands pressed against Naruto's chest Sasuke pushes away, breaking the kiss. Sasuke leans his head against Naruto's and sighs contently. Naruto smiles happily up at him and begins to comb his fingers through his hair with his other hand caressing his side gently. Sasuke closes his eyes and lays down on top of him with his head placed on his chest. He's about to say that he doesn't mind going back to sleep anymore but then he hears Naruto's door open. Sasuke opens his eyes and scowls when he sees Kakashi standing there.

"Hey Kakashi, what do you want?" Naruto asks, sounding like he would have preferred if he hadn't entered the room either.

"Iruka asked me to come and make sure you were awake but," Kakashi says with a twinkle in his eye, "I see that isn't a problem."

"Uh-huh, bye-bye now." Naruto says waving at him.

Kakashi chuckles as he leaves the room. Sasuke sighs in annoyance and turns his head away from the door. He wonders what he's going to tell Iruka and if he should expect him to come barging through the door, expecting to see something other than what actually happened. No, Sasuke suspects he'll tell Iruka the truth and he's going to go through the day with Iruka giving him a knowing look. He sighs, wishing that isn't going to happen.

"Aw, cheer up Sasu, it wasn't that bad was it?" Naruto says.

"No, but I don't want to deal with the knowing look Iruka and Kakashi are going to be giving me all day." Sasuke says.

"Oh, this is probably a good thing then," Naruto says, "since I do that too."

"For _you_…"

"For me… Just try to remember that it's a _happy_ knowing look."

"Kakashi's isn't."

"No… that's true. Well, we can always go out if ya want."

"What about Sai?"

"Oh, right… That doesn't really bother me but if you don't want to then that's fine." Naruto says.

Sasuke knows Naruto's really saying that if it worries him then they won't go but is just putting it that way since Naruto knows he won't acknowledge it. He sighs softly and closes his eyes, saying he'd rather just stay here with him. Naruto's eyes widen slightly in surprise and then he smiles, telling him he's just as happy with that too. Naruto leans his head forward and kisses the top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke ends up falling asleep without even noticing it.

When Sasuke wakes up Naruto isn't in bed anymore. He frowns and looks around the room and realizes he's alone. He gets up with a sigh and goes looking for his blonde. Sasuke finds him in the kitchen eating ramen. Naruto looks up when he enters and smiles exclaiming, "Sasuke!" He leans back in his chair and watches Sasuke. Sasuke rolles his eyes at him and comes up to him.

"You're eating ramen already?" Sasuke asks.

"Yup, do you want something to eat too?" Naruto asks.

"Sure." Sasuke says.

"So, what do you want?" Naruto asks getting up and setting his precious ramen aside.

"Anything works," Sasuke shrugs, "but not ramen."

"Okay." Naruto says amusedly.

Sasuke steals Naruto's seat and watches as Naruto starts taking out ingredients for pancakes. When Naruto starts mixing all the ingredients together he glances at Sasuke. Seeing him in his seat he blinks in surprise and then he grins at him. Naruto then pours the mixture into a pan and retrieves his ramen. He starts slurping it down as he waits to flip the pancake.

"Naruto!" Iruka exclaims making him jump in surprise.

"Yeah?" Naruto asks.

"You shouldn't be eating before Sasuke," Iruka says, "it's rude!"

"But Sasuke doesn't care," Naruto says, "right Sasu?"

"No, it's no big deal." Sasuke shrugs.

"See." Naruto grins.

"I don't care, Uzumaki!" Iruka snaps. "He's a guest and-"

"Hey, it's not like I'm starving him or something!" Naruto proclaims and points to the pancakes with his chop sticks. "See, I'm making him something!"

Naruto, realizing he's been neglecting the food makes his way over to it and sets his ramen aside long enough to flip it.

"Wait… you actually put your ramen aside to make him something?" Iruka asks in surprise.

"Um, yeah…" Naruto says.

"You'll never put your ramen down for anything." Iruka says in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, you're not my boyfriend." Naruto says as though that explains everything.

Sasuke smirks at his reasoning while Iruka shakes his head and mumbles to himself in bewilderment. Naruto on the other hand just continues to make the pancakes while eating his ramen. Iruka takes a seat at the table with Sasuke and tells Naruto to make him and Kakashi some too. Naruto glances over at him and cringes, agreeing before mumbling to himself.

He gives the first set of pancakes to Sasuke. Then Naruto put more mixing into the pan and finishes off his ramen. He continues to make pancakes until there is enough for Iruka and Kakashi. Naruto sits down beside Sasuke afterwards and Kakashi enters the kitchen at about the same time. His eyes immediately land on the pancakes and light up.

"Oh-h-h pancakes, this is great!" Kakashi says and skips over to the table.

"Yes, so thank Naruto." Iruka says.

Naruto looks up from staring with boredom at the table in surprise and both he and Kakashi look at Iruka. Then they look at each other, staring for a moment, and burst into a fit of laughter. Iruka frowns and asks what is so funny, which only makes things worse as their laughter increases. Sasuke doesn't understand why they are laughing either but remains silent.

"Oh gosh, when's the last time Iruka made you thank me for something?" Naruto asks.

"I think it was when we first started dating and he was overcompensating because he wanted to make sure you liked me." Kakashi says.

"Oh yeah, yeah I think you're right!" Naruto laughs. "And now..."

"He's doing it with Sasuke." They say in unison.

The two start giggling madly while Iruka blushes. Sasuke feels sorry for the guy as he tries to deny it, saying he's just trying to keep manners in the house. Kakashi and Naruto share a look and fell into another giggle fit saying, "That's what you said last time!" Iruka's blush gets worse and he desperately tries to convince everyone that they are wrong.

Sasuke watches the disaster in progress and shakes his head in exasperation. However, he does believe that they do seem like a very unconventional but completely legitimate family. Sasuke feels a little awkward sitting here with them since he isn't the type to be so ridiculous around people. Still, when Naruto's gaze turns to him with that happy and adoring look in his eyes and he takes his hand he certainly feels like he belongs so he smiles and listens to the three bicker, not having a single desire to be anywhere else.

Sasuke sighs as he lays in bed. Naruto left earlier, saying he'd be right back and went to find Kakashi. Sasuke doesn't know what it's about and Naruto refuses to tell him. All he'll say is 'it's nothing' and 'don't worry about it'. It's driving Sasuke insane but despite the fact he knows Naruto's aware of it, all he will do is smile mischievously at him and that doesn't make him want to leave it alone.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm _ba-a-ack_!" Naruto says.

"Great, so what was that about?" Sasuke asks.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it." Naruto says.

Sasuke glares at Naruto.

"Ah... don't be mad." Naruto complains. "I just want it to be a surprise, a surprise!"

Sasuke sighs in exasperation and defeat since he knows he isn't going to get anywhere with him. Naruto tentatively makes his way over the bed, knowing full well Sasuke's still annoyed with him. He sits down beside him on it and runs his fingers through his hair. Then Naruto lays down next to him and throws his arm over Sasuke's waist and nuzzles his neck.

"Just trust me, Sasuke." Naruto murmurs. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you."

"I know." Sasuke sighs.

"So then trust me." Naruto reiterates.

"...Okay, fine." Sasuke says.

Naruto smiles and snuggles closer to the grumpy guy. He can picture Sasuke pouting in his head. Although he knows better than to believe that that expression is on his face, he suspects that he's pouting internally. Sasuke sighs but then plays with his blonde locks. Naruto closes his eyes and nuzzles his neck again. He wiggles his arm under Sasuke so that he now has his arms wrapped around his raven and pulls them closer together.

"Hey... Sasuke?" Naruto says.

"Mm?" Sasuke says.

"Um... I was wondering," Naruto hesitates, "about your family..."

"What about them?" Sasuke asks growing tense.

"I don't know. I just wanted to know... if you'd talk about them."

"Why?"

"I just, um, I want to know more about you and I think your family is a big part of it."

"..."

"Ah, look, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it. I just thought I'd ask is all." Naruto says.

Sasuke sighs and throws an arm over his eyes. His other arm moves from Naruto's hair to his shoulder. Sasuke clenches onto the shoulder and lets out a shaky breath. Naruto's eyes furrow with worry and he wonders if he shouldn't have brought it up. Naruto reaches his hand up and grabs Sasuke's arm covering his eyes. He runs his hand up it until he gets to Sasuke's hand. Naruto grabs it and pulls it away. He interlaced their fingers and sets their hands down beside their heads.

Sasuke turns his head to look at their hands and stares at them for a while. He squeezes Naruto's hand and he watches as he squeezes back. Sasuke closes his eyes as he turns his head to the ceiling again. Naruto's breath hits his neck rhythmically and it feels oddly comforting. Sasuke sighs and tilts his head to Naruto.

"They're dead." Sasuke whispers.


	9. Feelings in the Sky

**Feelings in the Sky**

It all happened when Sasuke was ten. He was sleeping in bed when the sound of his mother screaming woke him up. Worried about his mom he got out of bed and ran to his parents' room. There was no one there but there was blood on the sheets, floor, and wall. His heart pounded as he crept down the stairs in terror, hoping his family was alright. His mother yelled again and he could hear the words "stop" and "why". As he followed his mother's voice he came across his father's body.

Tears pricked at his eyes and he yelled "dad" without thinking and ran over to him. He dropped to his knees in a pool of his blood. Sasuke leaned over him and shook his shoulders, telling him to wake up. He didn't want to believe that his dad was gone, dead, forever. Footsteps approached him and he came to his senses when his mom yelled at him to run. He looked up when the pantry door opened and his brother came out.

"Aniki?" Sasuke whispered in confusion.

His older brother was covered in blood, none of it his own. On his face was a cold and merciless expression. Sasuke stared into his eyes, not being able to comprehend the truth. He couldn't understand how his brother, that he idolized, could do this to their parents. Sasuke's mom yelled at him to run, to get away, and begged Itachi, the older brother, not to hurt him.

"Why aniki?" Sasuke murmured, frozen to the spot.

Itachi didn't answer, but slowly approached his little brother with the knife he used to kill their father. Sasuke stared in horror as Itachi raised it and he squeezed his eyes in fear as his brother brought his hand down. His mother screamed "no" and when Sasuke opened his eyes he saw his mother collapse to the floor. He tried to go to her but she pushed him away and told him to run.

Sasuke looked between his mother and Itachi and he ran. He banged on his neighbour's door until an older man answered. The man took one look at Sasuke and pulled him inside and called 9-1-1. Sasuke kept muttering incoherently about what happened and the man guided him upstairs to his wife. The woman looked at him in alarm and asked what happened. The man shrugged and urged him towards her. She took him and tried to comfort him. The man went back downstairs to make sure nobody got up to them.

By the time the cops arrived Itachi was already gone and Sasuke's parents dead. He never went looking for Sasuke and no one knew why, least of all Sasuke. Not having any other relatives, Sasuke was put in the foster system. He lived in a small town and soon what had happened spread to everyone. Fearing that taking the child would make Itachi appear, no one would. That was, everyone but the neighbour who called the police that fateful night.

That man and his wife moved to a different city, far away from everything that happened. They got news several years later that Itachi was found and put on trial. He got life in prison without parole and shortly after his adoptive parents passed away. He was seventeen and not wanting to go back into the foster system he got out through the government and lives alone now. It wasn't long until he started to go to Konoha High.

"...and you know the rest." Sasuke says.

"Sasu, I'm so sorry." Naruto says.

"I know, it's fine." Sasuke murmurs.

Naruto holds Sasuke tightly to him and Sasuke buries his face in Naruto's chest. Sasuke silently cries and Naruto feels his shirt slowly dampen. Naruto cries too and nuzzles Sasuke's hair. He murmurs sweet nothings into the raven tresses. Then there's a knocking on the door and Naruto yells at whoever it is to go away. When he hears the door open he throws a pillow and it hits Iruka in the face.

Naruto gets a firm grip on Sasuke and rolls them over so he's shielding him with his body. Iruka looks up from the pillow on the floor, ready to chew Naruto out, until he sees Naruto's tense body cocooning Sasuke. He stares at them a moment and then sighs, realizing he just walked in on an emotional moment. Iruka quietly closes the door without another word and leaves.

Sasuke sighs as he's dragged outside for some reason unknown to him. Naruto tells him it's because they need fresh air but Sasuke doesn't believe him for a second. He's even more suspicious of Naruto because of the day today, February 14th otherwise known as Valentine's Day. Besides, Naruto is too excited for someone who wants to go outside for "fresh air".

However, Naruto only sits on the steps outside the house and pats the spot next to him. Sasuke raises a brow and shaking his head sits down next to him. Naruto grins broadly at him and leans back on his hands. Sasuke watches him, wondering what's going on. As if Naruto can read Sasuke's mind, he turns to him with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Like I said," Naruto says, "all I want is some fresh air."

Sasuke's eye twitches in annoyance. He huffs in disbelief and looks away. Naruto watches him amusedly and sidles closer to him. Sasuke doesn't react. If Naruto didn't know better he would think Sasuke isn't even aware of him. He considers the risk of trying to cuddle with Sasuke and decides that it's probably not that high. After all, it is Valentine's Day. He must think this has something to do with that and he's right but Naruto isn't about to spoil the surprise just because Sasuke has no patience.

Naruto wraps one arm around Sasuke and lays his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke continues to ignore him, which surprises Naruto a little. He doesn't usually get this upset so easily or quickly, how odd. Naruto asks if something's wrong, thinking it has to be more than just his obvious lie. He knows Sasuke knows him well enough to realize he wants to surprise him. However, all Sasuke does is grunt and cross his arms.

"Is it because you don't believe me?" Naruto asks.

"Hn," Sasuke grunts again.

"Really? How strange of you." Naruto comments offhandedly.

"Hn," Sasuke says, this time sounding curious.

"Well, presuming that I'm lying," Naruto says, "I've still done this before and you accepted it then so why not now?"

"Maybe I just find it annoying how you keep doing it." Sasuke says.

"But it's for a good reason!" Naruto says.

"You didn't tell me what you and Kakashi were talking about and I dropped it because you said it was supposed to be a surprise but I still don't know what it is."

"You'll know soon, I promise!"

"..."

"Really, I swear, you'll find out soon! I just needed Kakashi's help with something."

"And you can't talk to me about it?"

"Of course not! It won't be much of a surprise if you know about it!" Naruto says.

"I know it's soon." Sasuke smirks.

"Yup, now look up." Naruto says.

Sasuke grunts and looks up curiously. His eyes widen when he sees what is in the sky. Sasuke opens and closes his mouth several times as he stares at the plane in the sky with a banner hanging off it. On it is a simple, short message—or more accurately, a question—for Sasuke. The two word question is "Be mine?" Then Sasuke smirks amusedly and turns to Naruto with a snort.

"Of course," Sasuke says.

Naruto grins but only points up at the sky again. Confused, Sasuke looks up and now there's a second plane up there with another banner on it. It has another question on it and this time it reads "Forever and ever?" Sasuke stares at the plane for a moment and then starts laughing. He finally wraps his arms around Naruto's waist from his earlier attempt to cuddle and rests his head on top of Naruto's.

"Yeah... forever and ever." Sasuke murmurs.

Naruto smiles and nuzzles his shoulder. He closes his eyes and smirks mischievously. Naruto settles his free hand on Sasuke's inner thigh and caresses up it. Sasuke doesn't stop him, to Naruto's great surprise. Instead, he opens his leg a bit more. Naruto grins, opening his eyes, and he bravely moves his hand forward. He relinquishes his hold on Sasuke and braces himself on that hand as he shifts a little and slowly and gently nips at Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes. They slowly shift around until Sasuke is leaning against the railing with Naruto leaning over him. He slips his hands under Naruto's shirt and rubs up and down his torso. Naruto nips and sucks on his neck while still roughly rubbing Sasuke's inner thigh. One of his hands is pinching Sasuke's nipple through his shirt.

Naruto pulls away from his neck. He trails his hand up and cups Sasuke's neck. He gently caresses and leans in, softly claiming Sasuke's lips in a kiss. Sasuke removes his hands from Naruto's shirt and wraps them around his neck. He pulls Naruto in closer and Naruto's other hand moves up to his waist. Sasuke first links one leg around the blonde's waist to pull him in more and then wraps the other around, locking him against him.

Sasuke settles himself in Naruto's lap and presses their bodies flush against each other. Naruto nips his lower lip and sucks on it lightly. He gently tugs on it until it slips out from between his teeth and then he pulls it in again and sucks harshly on it this time. Sasuke's small moans turn into a gasp and Naruto takes advance of the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Sasuke moans again when he feels Naruto's tongue against his.

His fingers are tangled in blonde locks and Naruto's hands have wandered to Sasuke's back. Naruto gently caresses up and down. His hands descend lower and he cups Sasuke's ass. Naruto kneads and squeezes, making Sasuke gasp and moan. Sasuke blushes terribly in embarrassment from liking the action. Naruto smirks into the kiss. Then he pulls away and attacks Sasuke's neck again, expect not as gently as before. Sasuke doesn't complain and tilts his head subconsciously.

Naruto brings his hands up and slips them under his raven's shirt. He rubs Sasuke's upper back and caresses his lower. Naruto wraps one arm tightly around him, pulling Sasuke's body even more against him. His other hand continues to rub and caress. Naruto listens to the quiet though endless sounds coming from Sasuke's lips happily. He slowly travels up his neck and is delighted to learn that his ears are sensitive.

"You make the best sounds, _Raven_." Naruto breaths seductively into his ear.

Sasuke shivers and tightens his grip on Naruto. He tilts his head further to give Naruto more access. Naruto nips and licks the shell of his ear. He nibbles gently and sucks harshly just behind the ear. Sasuke moans a bit louder at this. Naruto tightens his hold on him as his semi-erect dick twitches at the sound. Sasuke moans louder still as his own erection is rubbed against Naruto's stomach from the action.

Naruto regretfully moves on from his ear and continues up Sasuke's neck and along his jaw with butterfly kisses. He eventually gives Sasuke a demanding kiss. Sasuke opens his mouth before Naruto can do anything and Naruto shoves his tongue in. Sasuke caresses his tongue with Naruto's and suckles on it lightly. Naruto moans into the kiss. Sasuke hesitantly reaches a hand behind his back and embarrassedly guides it back down to his ass. Naruto smirks but complies and Sasuke pulls his body away a little so his hands can wander Naruto's chest.

"Ahem," Someone coughs at the doorway.

Both jump and pull away in surprise. Naruto whips his head over and sees Iruka standing there while Sasuke doesn't even bother to look. His face has gone crimson in embarrassment and he lowers his head with a groan, hiding it in Naruto's chest. Naruto glances down at him and slips a hand into his hair and combs through it soothingly while giving Iruka a sheepish look.

"Really, it's not that I expect that you two don't make out with each other but," Iruka says, "seriously, out on the front steps?"

"Um... sorry?" Naruto offers, glancing down at the increasingly embarrassed Sasuke.

While Iruka would like to continue to chew out the two he decides not to. Doing it to Naruto would be one thing since he has no shame but Sasuke on the other hand is clearly extremely embarrassed and it's not as if they're doing anything bad out here. Sighing, he throws Naruto one last look and walks back inside. Naruto makes a "phew" sound and looks back down at Sasuke.

"You okay?" Naruto asks.

"Fine," Sasuke mumbles into his chest.

"...Do you want me to carry you inside?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke immediately starts to get up, making Naruto laugh.

"And risk being caught by Kakashi?" Sasuke says. "Not a chance."

"So then... I could if he wasn't here?" Naruto asks curiously, deciding not to mention that it could have just as easily been Kakashi who found them and not Iruka.

"Shut up," Sasuke says, blushing again.

"Wha... I'm only curious!" Naruto says and chases after his quickly disappearing boyfriend.

Sasuke doesn't respond and Naruto glomps him from behind.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke sighs.

"Snuggling you." Naruto says.

"Well, stop." Sasuke says.

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"Because we can't walk like this." Sasuke says in exasperation.

"Fi-i-ine." Naruto sighs and releases Sasuke.

Sasuke sighs and continues walking. After a couple seconds Naruto follows and he snatches one of Sasuke's hands before he decides to shove them in his pockets. Sasuke sighs again but smiles and closes his hand in Naruto's. Naruto grins and Sasuke leads them to the blonde's room.

"Ya know, it's real cute how you got all embarrassed when Iruka caught us." Naruto comments.

"Shut up." Sasuke mutters and immediately blushes again.

"Heh, but it's a compliment!" Naruto protests.

"I don't care."

"Fine, whatever."

"Hn,"

"Heehee, I didn't expect you to like being groped so much."

"Ugh, Naruto."

"Oh, and that spot behind the ears, I like that."

"_Naruto_."

"Mm and how you locked your legs around me, I like that too."

"_Naruto!_"

"And your voice, your voice is amazing."

"Ugh, seriously Naruto, stop!"

"Heheh, also I really didn't expect you to guide my hand back to your ass."

"Would you just shut up already?"

"I like it too though!" Naruto proclaims and proceeds to grope Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke spins around to him, just about ready to murder him and then Naruto steals his lips in a kiss. Naruto wraps his arms around him and pulls him against him. Sasuke moans as Naruto shoves his tongue past his lips and he settles an arm around his blonde's waist and a hand on his chest. Naruto guides him backwards until Sasuke's legs hit the bed and they fall back on it and break the kiss in the process. Sasuke sighs and stares up at him.

"What I really liked though was how your erect—mph." Naruto says, being cut off by Sasuke's hand over his mouth.

Clearly, Sasuke knows where that sentence was going from the tomato face he has right now. Naruto watches him a moment and then smiles. He runs his fingers through his hair but his hand is smacked away. Naruto chuckles and kisses his hand and then pulls away far enough that Sasuke can't keep his hand clamped over his mouth. Sasuke watches him warily from this.

"I'll shut up now, okay?" Naruto says amusedly and at the uncertain look on Sasuke's face adds, "I promise."

Sasuke sighs and relaxes but rolls on his stomach. Naruto laughs and sits down on the edge of the bed and watches Sasuke. Then he reaches out and caresses Sasuke's ass. Sasuke immediately blushes and says his name in protest. Naruto chuckles and removes his hand but teasingly adds that Sasuke shouldn't be complaining if he likes it. Sasuke groans and buries his face in the pillow. He attempts to coax Sasuke out from behind the pillow but he refuses.

"C'mon baby, you'll suffocate yourself." Naruto says but both of them know that's not true.

However, Sasuke does end up rolling onto his side.

"Don't call me that." He says.

"Okay then you'll suffocate like that _Raven_." Naruto reiterates.

Sasuke says nothing but Naruto sees the hints of a smile on his face. Naruto grins and reaches a hand out and brushes away the loose strands of hair from his cheek. Then he combs his fingers through his hair and he notices Sasuke close his eyes with a small sigh. Naruto smiles and places his hand on his cheek and caresses it. Sasuke gently takes his hand and holds it against him.

"I like those things too." Sasuke murmurs.

Naruto stares at Sasuke in surprise at the admittance and then smiles at him. He lies down behind Sasuke and presses his body up against Sasuke's back. Sasuke smiles, tucking Naruto's arm between his chest and his own arm and Naruto tightens his hold on him. Sasuke leans back into him and sighs contently while Naruto buries his nose in Sasuke's neck.

"You're warm." Sasuke whispers after a while.

"That's a good thing right?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke rolls over and cuddles against Naruto. He curls up against him and buries his face in Naruto's chest with his arms tucked in between them. Naruto holds Sasuke against him and pulls his legs in between his own. Sasuke nuzzles his chest and sighs with a smile on his face.

"Yes." Sasuke mumbles into his chest and unintentionally muffling it.

"Good then." Naruto says.

Sasuke makes a muffled "mm" sound against his chest. Naruto runs his fingers through his hair a few times and then gropes Sasuke's ass again. Sasuke moans and sighs but doesn't tell Naruto to stop, surprising him. Still, figuring continuing is pushing his luck he removes his hand and caresses up and down his back.

"You're going to be doing that a lot now, aren't you?" Sasuke says.

"_Maybe_." Naruto says, grinning.

Sasuke sighs and there's a short silence and then Sasuke shuffles embarrassedly before speaking.

"Don't stop." He says.

Naruto stares down at him in disbelief and then slowly places his hand back on his boyfriend's lovely ass and starts kneading it. Sasuke's face has gone crimson and he makes small pleased sounds every now and then and has buried his face further into Naruto's chest. After realizing Sasuke is really going to let him continue doing this he grins and happily gropes his ass while they lay there.

Naruto rolls onto his back and pulls Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke shuffles up a bit and buries his face in his blonde's neck. Naruto on the other hand smirks and settles both of his hands on Sasuke's ass. Sasuke gives a light groan and sighs. Naruto grins and hums, happy to be allowed to grope Sasuke. Said person can't help but laugh a little at Naruto's enthusiasm despite his embarrassment.

"You know, we could continue where we left off." Naruto suggests.

Sasuke glances up at Naruto and smirks, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely." Naruto says.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sasuke chuckles.

Naruto grins and rolls them over, claiming Sasuke's lips in a passionate kiss. Sasuke runs his hands over Naruto's chest and clenches them in his hair. Naruto tugs on his lower lip, sucks and laps at it. Sasuke gasps and moans. Naruto slips a hand under Sasuke's shirt and caresses his stomach and chest. He rubs his thumb against a perk nipple and pinches and teases it.

Sasuke arches his back into the touch and moans. Naruto then shoves his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moans and pulls him closer. He reaches down and tugs at Naruto's shirt. He pushes Naruto off of him and Sasuke sits up and grabs the shirt, pulling it up over Naruto's head. Then Sasuke pushes Naruto again so that he falls on his back and Sasuke gets on top of him.

He leans down and kisses Naruto. Sasuke runs his tongue along Naruto's lips and then pushes his tongue inside when Naruto opens his mouth. Sasuke teases Naruto's nipples with his hands while Naruto gropes his ass and caresses his body. He pulls away and attacks the blonde's neck. Sasuke slowly descends his neck and then his chest. He latches onto a nipple, teasing it with teeth and tongue.

Naruto fists his hair and tugs on it until Sasuke makes his way back up his body. As soon as he can, Naruto forces their lips together in a heated kiss. He immediately pushes his tongue past Sasuke's lips and dominates the kiss. Sasuke moans as Naruto places his hands back on Sasuke's ass after he's sure he's the one in control again.

"Naruto, what the hell—uh... Hi Sasuke." Sakura squeaks.

"Ugh, not again!" Naruto moans, dropping his head onto his pillow.

There is a general murmur of "Sasuke?" outside Naruto's room and then the rest of Naruto's friends are trying to push their way through the door to see what Sakura's talking about. Meanwhile, Sasuke has his head on Naruto's shoulder, hiding his blushing face from everyone's view. Naruto is cursing his back luck, knowing that Sasuke isn't going to be willing to do this again for at least a couple days after getting caught twice in one day.

When Sasuke is sure he has his blush under control he leans back and settles in Naruto's lap. Naruto glances at him curiously, having expected him to get off but shrugs it off. He turns to everyone's shocked faces and stares. Then Gaara walks in, easily pushing past everyone and tells Naruto why they're all here.

"We're wondering why you haven't been to school lately." Gaara explains.

"And you picked _today_ of all days to come and ask?" Naruto asks incredulously.

Gaara only shrugs.

"Ugh, you guys suck!" Naruto whines. "Fine, Sai broke out of jail. Happy now? You asses just ruined everything."

Sasuke smirks, knowing "everything" is summed up to one thing—making out. Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto takes in all the faces and mutters that "at least Kiba isn't here". However, no one catches this and is still trying to absorb everything that they just saw and heard. Then his friends break out into a riot about the whole Sai thing and ask, "What the fuck were you two just doing?"

"Isn't that obvious," Naruto asks, "making out."

There's a general silence before Gaara says, "You never got around to telling them."

"Oh right, because of the Sai incident." Naruto says. "Me and Sasuke are dating!"

"...What?!" Is the general reaction.

"When did this happen?" Sakura asks.

"Um... the day before the last day you saw me." Naruto says.

There's another silence after this and Naruto just watches them. Then he looks at Sasuke and grins. Naruto sits up, with Sasuke watching him, and wraps his arms around him and pulls him against his chest. Sasuke rolls his eyes but lays his head on his chest anyway. Just about everyone stares and then Naruto gets bombarded about their relationship and Naruto's feelings. Yes, it seems everyone has forgotten about Sai.

However, no one who does brings it up. Definitely not Sasuke, whom is happily listening to Naruto's forced admittances about how he feels towards Sasuke. He isn't about to tell the guy who's stuttering his answers in embarrassment but he likes hearing how Naruto feels. Of course, Sasuke hates it when everyone turns on him and refuses to talk about it. Mainly because he's not close to Naruto's friends but he probably wouldn't admit how he feels to anyone but Naruto.

"So, he's your type huh?" Temari asks.

"Yes, Sasukes are my type." Naruto grins and everyone laughs.

"It's a bit surprising." Sakura says. "I always pictured you would like people more flamboyant and hyper like you."

"Yes, I quite agree!" Lee says. "He does not seem nearly youthful enough for you!"

"Mah, I don't know." Naruto says, scratching the back of his head and muttering something about "youthfulness". "I just like him."

"Aw, you're being so cute right now!" Sakura giggles. "I don't think I've seen you so flustered before."

Everyone laughs while Naruto pouts and Sasuke smirks. Sasuke leans up to Naruto's ear and murmurs that he could easily make Naruto flustered and Naruto tries and fails to suppress his grin. Everyone watches the two for a moment and then starts talking again to bring their attention back. Eventually, they decide that they should leave and say bye to the two before leaving.

Once they're gone Sasuke ends up crawling off Naruto and lying back on the bed. Naruto watches him and then opens his nightstand drawer and rummages through it. Sasuke stares at him and asks what he's doing. Naruto only glances at Sasuke with a smirk and continues in his search. When he finds what he's looking for he pulls it out with an "a-ha!"

"Here!" Naruto says, shoving a box of chocolates and a small black box in Sasuke's direction.

"Um, I... don't like sweets." Sasuke says, feeling a bit guilty about saying that today.

"It's bitter." Naruto grins.

"Oh..." Sasuke smiles.

Sasuke puts the chocolates aside and opens the other box. Inside is a glossy black ring with the word "Uchiha" engraved in it in red kanji and the Uchiha symbol on the opposite side. Sasuke stares at it, unable to take his eyes off it. He only does when Naruto lands heavily beside him. Naruto grins at him and leans forward and kisses him. Sasuke slips a hand into Naruto's hair and deepens the kiss.

"I guess that means you like it." Naruto grins.

"Yeah, it means I like it," Sasuke murmurs, pulling Naruto in for another kiss, "but I didn't get you anything."

"That's fine." Naruto laughs. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stares at Naruto and pulls him in yet again and opens his mouth so Naruto will slip his tongue inside. His arms wrap tightly around his blonde's neck and they soon find themselves making out for the third time that day. However, this time no one interrupts them. Indeed, the two fully enjoyed Valentine's Day together.


	10. Threatened

Threatened

_Come and meet me in the abandoned building on Hangar St. unless you want Naruto to suffer. Oh and come alone. Tell no one. I'll be waiting._

_-Sai 3_

Sasuke read the message for the third time. He was having difficulties accepting what it said. He looked down at Naruto. He had snuck in this morning and got this message an hour later-right now. Sasuke sighs and runs his fingers through Naruto's hair. He's still asleep. Sasuke knows it's a bad idea and Naruto will definitely be angry later but he feels he has to go. He sighs again and gets up. He glances down at Naruto one last time before walking away. Sasuke slips his hands into his pockets and silently makes his way over to the door. He makes sure to pay attention to any signs that anyone might be up or close by. Despite this, he still ends up missing Kakashi.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"None of your business." Sasuke said.

"You're probably right but," Kakashi said, "the way you're sneaking around it can't be anything good."

Sasuke can only glare.

"Is it Sai?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Sasuke said.

"...In case you're lying to me let me tell you something because I don't think you're foolish enough to listen to him without good reason." Kakashi said. "If he's threatened you... or more accurately Naruto then what you're about to do will hurt him just as bad if not worse. I can't stop you but if you're going to protect Naruto then that's just a selfish excuse."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi a moment and then turned away. He heard Kakashi straighten and is prepared for his interference but he did nothing. He only watched as Sasuke walked away. As Sasuke closed the door behind him he caught a glimpse of him walking off. Sasuke suspects that he's going to tell Naruto or Iruka. He'll be long gone by then. Sasuke took off running hoping that Naruto would forgive him. He sprinted for miles before he slowed to a stop to catch his breath. He can't help but wonder who Kakashi told. Naruto? Iruka? Both of them? Sasuke suspects he told whomever he feels will react best or maybe who he thinks deserves to know. Perhaps the person who's course of action he agrees with.

Having lived with them for a while now he has learned that Naruto and Iruka are very similar in many ways but it would be a mistake to think they would react the same way. That they would do the same things. Naruto is rash, he doesn't think things through, but his past has led him to naturally take a violent course of action. He would take the matters into his own hands. Iruka on the other hand would become hysteric with worry but also wouldn't jump into things, he would probably hide it from Naruto and wouldn't let him do anything, and he would leave it to the law to handle. Perhaps he would take action if there were no changes over time. The police can't really do anything without evidence and Sasuke has the only evidence-his phone. However, Sasuke knows Iruka will still initially try to get them to do something instead of getting involved himself.

With a sigh, Sasuke looks around. Naruto won't know where to look. Neither will Kakashi or anyone else for that matter. He looks at his phone and there haven't been any calls. Honestly, this surprises him. Whether Kakashi told Iruka or Naruto, and he's sure he told someone, they're both the type who would call persistently in the hopes of trying to stop him. Sasuke stares at it as if that will make them call him. He doesn't know why but he really wants Naruto to call him. Perhaps he wants him to convince him to stop his foolish behaviour or maybe not. All he knows for sure right now is that he's aching to hear Naruto's voice. He suspects that he won't ever know unless he hears from Naruto.

Sasuke finds himself, almost subconsciously, dialing Naruto's number into his phone. He places it to his ear and waits. It doesn't even ring twice before Naruto picks up. He sounds like he's in hysterics and he keeps saying his name. "Naruto..." Sasuke murmurs quietly into the phone. He feels a pang in his heart as he realizes that despite Naruto knowing the situation he didn't call even though Naruto is clearly worried about him. Sasuke closes his eyes and slides down the building of a wall and just listens to Naruto. He realizes exactly what wanted he wanted from Naruto too. He wanted... he _wants_ to be reassured that Naruto will still be there when it's over. From the way Naruto is acting right now he's pretty sure he knows the answer. Either way he knows Naruto isn't about to reassure him.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke says and hangs up.

Sasuke would have liked to just listen to Naruto but he couldn't handle it. It broke his heart to hear his blonde begging him. He looks up at the sky. _How terrible am I? How terrible am I to not listen to those desperate pleas?_ Sasuke sighs and gets up. He continues walking to his destination.

Naruto crashes to the floor in tears. He had been able to keep himself composed before Sasuke called. He kept a tight rein on his emotions, not allowing anything to come out. Then he saw Sasuke's name on his phone and he heard his voice. He smiles bitterly as he buries his face in his hands. Even after all that Sasuke still won't listen. If he were a more negative person he would think that Sasuke didn't care but the fact that Sasuke called at all proved that he did. He felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder and it didn't leave until the silent tears flowing down his cheeks stopped.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and slowly looked up. He looked at his broken phone by the opposite wall, where he had thrown it in frustration when Sasuke apologised and then hung up on him. Naruto sighs heavily and gets to his feet. Sitting around in grief isn't going to get him anywhere. He snatched up his phone and dropped it into a bedroom drawer. It wouldn't do for Iruka to come home from work and discover a broken phone on the floor. He knows Iruka will worry but that would only make things worse. Naruto turns to Kakashi and nods. The two leave the house together and get into Kakashi's car.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked.

"That's up to you." Kakashi said. "He's your boyfriend."

"I don't think I should be making any decisions right now." Naruto murmured.

"...No, I guess not." Kakashi said. "I have an old informant who owes me."

"I have a weapons one." Naruto offered.

"Sounds good. We'll go see my old friend and then we'll see yours." Kakashi said.

Naruto only nodded and stared sadly out the window. Kakashi glanced at him worriedly. He looked exhausted. It is obvious that the call from Sasuke took a lot out of him. Kakashi wonders if Sasuke has any idea what he's done and is still doing to Naruto. He wonders if he has any idea at all. He wants to know how he would react if he could see Naruto right now. Kakashi wants to know if Sasuke could still run off after this. He sighs and stares ahead. He truly doesn't understand that boy or what's running through his head right now.

It didn't take them long to reach the informant's location. Naruto had pulled himself back together by then. However, he still looked tired. Kakashi would be surprised if he didn't. They were in front of a large house. Kakashi knows that in the backyard is an in-ground pool. He rings the bell and a gruff man about a decade older than Kakashi answers the door. He stares a long two minutes at Kakashi and then glancing at Naruto walks back inside leaving the door open for them. Kakashi follows behind him and Naruto silently falls into step behind Kakashi. The man leads them to a living room.

"I never thought you'd be calling me on my debt Kakashi." He said. "I thought you were out of the business. Hell, even I left the business!"

"I'm sorry to be dragging you into this then but," Kakashi said, "you're still the best man for the job."

"Heh, of course I am!" He said. "So, before we get to business, who's the kid?"

"He's the reason I'm here." Kakashi said.

"What? Is he your client or something?" The man said in surprise. "A little young to be sending hits isn't he?"

"It's not like that." Kakashi said. "I know him personally. I'm doing him a favor. His boyfriend was um... kind of kidnapped."

"Kind of?" He asked.

"It's a bit complicated." Kakashi said and then explained the whole situation to him.

"So you want me to find out where he is for you then?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do you expect me to fight too?"

"Not at all though the help would be appreciated... as long as I won't owe you afterwards."

"Hohohoh, good one Kakashi. I would do you such a favor but I don't know about this boy. Why should I risk my life for his lover?"

"Then don't." Naruto said before Kakashi could speak. "I only care to get him back safely. If you don't want to help then don't."

"I wouldn't advice speaking to me in such a way boy." He said threateningly.

"I don't have the time or patience to grovel at your feet like a love-sick puppy." Naruto said. "Nor would I in other circumstances either though I would be patient enough to wait through your and Kakashi's pleasantries but as you pointed out I'm trying to save _my lover_. It's obvious you don't care to help any whom you don't have any respect for or who aren't paying you. Honestly, Kakashi may welcome your help but I don't. You're the kind of man who will kill his hit and anyone else too. You don't respect me so you won't take care to see my boyfriend not get hurt or killed. I don't want someone like that on the battle field."

"How did you ever come to be friends with such an obnoxious brat?" He asked Kakashi.

"He got you down to the point though." Kakashi chuckled. "You would come to like him if he wasn't so worried about his boyfriend. He's in the position of someone who knows someone he loves is in danger, knows how dangerous the other party is, but can't do a thing about it. Even you wouldn't be acting any better. I need you to find a Sasuke Uchiha. He should be going to see someone named Sai who may be connected to Orochimaru in some way."

"You've got to be kidding me." He groaned. "How did you get yourself mixed up in this shit kid?"

"By saying no to Sai when he wanted me to get into bed with him." Naruto said.

"Why you..." He said in annoyance.

"He's not joking." Kakashi said.

The man made an even more annoyed sound.

"You couldn't have just got in the sac with the guy?" He said.

"...I have more morals than that." Naruto said. "Besides, it wouldn't have ended after that. He wanted me to be his."

"...Fuck, your life is pretty fucked up." He said.

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto said bitterly.

Naruto glances at Kakashi pointedly. He is still in a hurry after all. Kakashi quickly wraps things up with his old associate and then they leave. The man watches the two of them drive away. Then walks back into his house to prepare. Naruto directs Kakashi to his destination. They park in a rundown part of town this time. They are outside an old warehouse. Ironically, the criminals actually own the place. Obviously under false names though. Naruto takes the lead this time and guides Kakashi in a complex route throughout the place.

Finally, they end up at the core of the building. Naruto can see the two enforcers, the people he's looking for, in the center of it all. They inspect the weapons and count the money from deals. Naruto leads Kakashi to their front desk and sits on the table. Kakashi stands by him and watches as Naruto slips into a facade. It's apparent to Kakashi that these people are to know as little as possible. When the two notice them their eyes darken until they realise they know the guy sitting on their desk. They become all smiles and laughter as they run up to Naruto and hug him. Naruto goes along with it.

"Naruto! It's been so long." They said.

"It has, hasn't it?" Naruto said. "I guess that's just part of going out of business right?"

"Yes, yes it is," They agree, "which begs the question, why are you here?"

"To see the lovely Katsuya of course." Naruto said charmingly.

"Just like old times." They sighed.

"Yes, exactly like old times." Naruto agreed. "Well, except for my friend here."

"Heehee, that's true. You have only ever come alone." They said.

"I worked alone back then." Naruto said.

"So lonely." They said.

"It was!"

"We are glad you won't be alone this time."

"As am I. Now... how long are you going to keep talking as if you're one person?"

"Always!"

"...Of course. So, about Katsuya... I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Aw... all right, follow us. She shouldn't be busy with anything right now."

"That's great. Thanks." Naruto said.

The two walked off and Naruto followed behind them with Kakashi trailing behind. They directed them to an office and knocked on the door. The woman ordered them to leave her alone. The two said that Naruto was here to see her. The next thing they knew the door was flung open and a woman flew out and latched onto Naruto.

"What? You should have said so earlier!" She cried. "Hello Naru-chan, it has been _so_ long. Who's your friend? Come inside and tell me _everything_."

"Of course, M'Lady." Naruto said amusedly and the three of them went inside and the other two back to work.

"This is Kakashi, he's a friend," Naruto said and then adds, "and Iruka's lover."

"Oooooh, that's wonderful!" She said. "I am Katsuya, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." Kakashi said.

"Well Naruto, tell me what happened." Katsuya said. "You left the world of crime when Iruka came around and I was never supposed to see you again so something must of happened."

"You make me sound so terrible." Naruto complains.

"You are." She said.

Naruto pouts and then tells Katsuya everything that has happened. Katsuya reacts dramatically to the story and fawns and giggles over Sasuke. She reacts with outrage when Naruto tells her about the phone call from Sasuke. Kakashi silently watched everything happen, surprised with how much Naruto was revealing to the woman. He watched how she pushed Naruto into a seat and then left the office. Naruto didn't move and they soon heard her yelling and shouting orders at people. She returned quickly and was again her sweet and pleasant self.

"It shouldn't take long to get you what you need." Katsuya said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"It's nothing. I'm always for a good love story, especially one with a knight in shining armour." Katsuya said.

"More like a warrior clad in darkness." Naruto said.

"Nonsense, you are a bright knight!" She said. "There is nothing dark about you!"

Naruto smiled at her.

"I have an announcement..." She said.

"Hm?" Naruto said in confusion.

"I will be coming with you."

"Heh? You're what?!"

"I am coming with you. How else will I know how this story ends?"

"...Oh man, this should be interesting."

"Then it's settled. Once everything has arrived we will leave together!"

"Did you forget the part where we don't know where he is yet?"

"In all good stories the two arrive at the same time!"

"...But this isn't a story."

"Of course it is! You'll see, the location will arrive with our weapons." Katsuya said.

Naruto knew better than to argue with her on the matter so he didn't. The three waited in the office together. Kakashi remained mostly silent while Naruto and Katsuya caught up with each other and chatted. Katsuya was mostly interested in the boyfriend they were saving. Honestly, the only time Kakashi was a part of the conversation is when Katsuya would use him as a means to fawn over Naruto who would silently suffer in the background. Naruto noticed at some point along the way that Kakashi was giving him an intrigued look and he realized it was because of their relationship. Naruto explained that during his "dark age"-Katsuya wouldn't let him call it anything but-that she was the only person he trusted so that was why he was so normal with her.

Ironically, Katsuya turned out to be right. The goods arrived at the same time as the information on Sasuke's location. Katsuya wouldn't stop rubbing it in and Naruto didn't have the heart to tell her that almost every other time she prophesized anything she was wrong. The three of them geared up and left together. Naruto had a brief moment of guilt over how worried Iruka must be. He caught Kakashi with the same look in his eye. They shared a look and sighed. He felt terrible, knowing he was doing to Iruka what Sasuke was doing to him but he couldn't turn back and he knew Iruka wouldn't understand.

"I'm going to call Iruka and tell him what's going on." Kakashi said. "I don't want to do this without him knowing."

"Yeah, me either." Naruto said.

Katsuya watched them silently. She took Naruto's hand and pulled him away. Naruto smiled at her as she started talking animatedly with him. Kakashi watched them a moment and then pulled out his phone and looked at all the missed calls. Iruka had called him repeatedly throughout the day but he had turned his ringer off. Kakashi had told his associate to text him before calling him for this reason. The man didn't question it. With a sigh Kakashi called Iruka. He answered the phone in hysterics and started yelling at Kakashi. He didn't interrupt him.

"Sai contacted Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"What?!" Iruka said.

"Threatened him-"

"_What?!"_

"And left."

"_Wha-a-at?!"_

"Now Naruto and I are going to save him." Kakashi said.

"What? You _told_ Naruto? How could you tell him that!" Iruka shouts. "You bring Naruto back now! Leave this to the authorities!"

"I'm sorry Iruka-chan but we can't do that." Kakashi said. "It'll be okay, we'll come back."

Kakashi could hear Iruka protesting on the other side. With a sigh he said goodbye and hung up. He went up to the duo and shared a look with Naruto. The two frowned at each other. They hadn't expected Iruka to take it well but it didn't make the reality of it any easier. Naruto told Katsuya that they should go now. Katsuya sighed at the two of them and nodded. She turned and gave a loud, piercing whistle. Naruto yelped while Kakashi cringed. Naruto glared at Kasuya and muttered about her not giving them any warning. Katsuya smiled at him and in the next second there were top of the line cars in front of them.

"My gift to you." Katsuya said.

"Fuck, it is not fair that you have these." Naruto said.

"It's not my fault you'll never accept one as a gift." Katsuya retorted.

Naruto pouted but dropped the matter. The drivers got out of them and came up to Katsuya for further orders. She waved them off, directing them to return to their usual duties. The trio bowed respectfully and headed back into the warehouse. Katsuya asked Naruto which one he wanted to take. He just stared at her and then at the cars dumbly. Naruto said whichever one will get them to Sasuke the fastest. Katsuya grinned and got into the driver's seat of the one she believes fits that order best. Naruto got in the passenger seat and Kakashi got in the back. The car conveniently has tinted windows so they don't have to worry about getting caught by any cameras or anything for their speed.

The car has a sunroof which Katsuya opens for Kakashi in case they need to snipe anyone at some point during the journey. Katsuya starts her up and puts her into gear. With a wicked grin she takes off. She pushes the car to its top speed. As an expert driver she navigates through the lanes and makes her way to their destination. Naruto casually stares at the blurred scenery, not at all surprised by her behaviour or the fact that they haven't crashed yet. Kakashi on the other hand almost had a heart attack in the beginning. He soon realized however that Katsuya knows what she's doing.

Naruto sighs when the cops are suddenly on their tail. It is to be expected with Katsuya's crazy driving but it isn't helping them get to Sasuke any quicker. He wished Kakashi could just blow out their tires or something but then he would be seen. It isn't worth Kakashi going to jail to get rid of the cops that quickly. He starts tapping his leg impatiently. Naruto just wants to get Sasuke and take him home. He wants to see him with his own eyes and know he's safe. Of course, that isn't going to happen yet. There will be a lot to do before then.

"Katsuya, you better not have lost your touch at losing the cops or else our tires are going to get blown." Naruto said.

"Don't worry. I have everything arranged." Katsuya said. "And please, call me M'Lady."

"I'll tell ya what," Naruto said, "after we get Sasuke back safe and sound I'll get on a knee like a royal knight to your Excellency and kiss your hand M'Lady."

"It would be an honour Sir Naruto." Katsuya smirked.

"That's my line." Naruto said.

"You better be honoured!" Katsuya said.

Then she did an illegal U-turn and took the first right into a tunnel lane. Naruto didn't bother to look back to see if the cops managed to come up behind her. They never did in the past, why would they now?

Sasuke stood in the middle of the abandoned building and looked around. He didn't see Sai anywhere and that seemed weird to Sasuke. He didn't know what that meant but he doubted it was anything good. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he wondered what it was that Sai wanted. It was clear that he is psychopathic but Sasuke still has no idea what Sai intends to do. Does he want to kill him? He's pretty sure he does. Is he going to beat him up or something else? Will he torture him first? Sasuke has no idea but he knows that there's nothing for him to do but to face him head on. Sasuke sighs and braces himself for whatever comes.

It isn't what he's expecting however. A man much like a snake comes out to greet him. Sasuke notes that he has a sinister smile. _What's going on?_ He wonders as he watches this man. Just looking at him has his stomach turning into knots with unease and everything in him is saying that this man is worse than Sai. It's telling him that Sai is comparable to a rapid dog when it comes to this man. A part of Sasuke wishes he just stayed home with Naruto and didn't let himself get dragged into this mess. The rest of him doesn't care so long as Naruto is okay.

"Hello there." The snake man said in a hissing voice.

Sasuke said nothing.

"My name is Orochimaru." He said. "I believe it was Sai who invited you here?"

Sasuke still refused to talk.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Orochimaru said. "How boring but..."

Orochimaru didn't finish his thought as his eyes wandered over Sasuke's body. It has Sasuke tensing up all over. He doesn't really like anyone looking at him that way but with Orochimaru it's even worse. When Naruto would look at him he would feel appreciated, loved. When this man looked at him all he felt was tainted and dirty. Sasuke felt like he suddenly needed to take a really, really long bath. Orochimaru finally looked up at him again and all Sasuke could see in those eyes was lust. It made him feel sick. He didn't want to be anywhere near this man but there was nowhere for him to go. This is bad.

"What do you want?" Sasuke bit out but cringed as he realized the answer.

"It looks like you already know what I want." Orochimaru said. "It's no wonder Sai's jealous of you. It's not surprising that the blonde chose you over him."

"He didn't want him before I showed up." Sasuke retorted.

"Indeed. It means he's attracted to more than just beauty." Orochimaru said. "And the promise of sex. I wonder what it is about you that he likes so much. Clearly, there is more to you than just that body and a fiery soul. Who knows? Either way, I doubt that boy and I find the same things attractive in a person."

"I doubt you care for anything more than sex in a person." Sasuke snapped.

"True, I care how good someone is in bed." Orochimaru said. "I also like inexperienced ones or virgins. They're fun too but much more difficult to coax. However, I do like my bed partners to have personalities. It's what makes the whole experience interesting. They also have to bottom. Tell me Sasuke, do you bottom? Have you and the blonde even ventured that far into your relationship yet?"

"That has nothing to do with you." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"You probably haven't." Orochimaru said as if Sasuke hadn't spoken at all. "From what Sai has told me the blonde seems to be serious when it comes to relationships. He's made retorts to Sai's seduction attempts on his morals in that area. The blonde told him he would never jump the gun like that with anyone he loves and he would never go there with anyone he doesn't. I guess that means he's a virgin then... Are you too? Have you never gotten that far with someone? You don't appear to be someone hasty in that area as well."

Sasuke didn't even bother to dignify that with an answer. It isn't as though it would accomplish anything anyway. It was clear that Orochimaru has already come to his own conclusions on the matter. Before Orochimaru could comment more on his sex life however they heard footsteps approaching. Orochimaru looked over in the direction that they were coming from and waited with amusement for the new member to show. Sasuke watched with apprehension. He suspected it was probably Sai and he was right.

"Lord Orochimaru." Sai murmured in greeting.

"Hello Sai." Orochimaru said. "Come to see your guest?"

"Yes." Sai said.

"Very well." Orochimaru said and turned away.

Sasuke watched them. Sai smirked evilly as his master walked away. Sasuke was glad to see him go. He didn't want to see that man ever again.

"Oh and by the way Sai," Orochimaru said, "that toy will belong to me when you're done with him so keep him alive."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Sai said obediently.

However, Sai frowned at Sasuke with a new anger. He is clearly upset that he can't finish him off. Sasuke doesn't want to die but it is probably better than whatever Orochimaru will do to him after Sai is finished with him. Hopefully he will be able to handle Sai and get out of here. That won't solve the problem of Orochimaru though. _This mess just got a whole lot worse,_ Sasuke realized.


	11. Rescue

Rescue

They were now outside the abandoned building. Naruto wanted to ignore all sense and barge right in but Kakashi and Katsuya talked him out of it. They checked their gear to make sure everything is operational. Then the trio advanced towards the building. Naruto took the lead. Not the best chose since all he wanted was to rush into things but his fighting style suited being in the lead. Besides which, it was the easiest way for Katsuya and Kakashi to keep an eye on him. Katsuya is at the rear so she can watch their backs and Kakashi is in the middle. As he's a sniper he has the most openings.

Naruto guided the team through the building. Knowing he was responsible for them as well as Sasuke now he did his best to keep his head screwed on straight. He bit his lip. He has a really bad feeling. Naruto isn't sure if it's just because it's Sasuke and he knows he's close or some sixth sense. He hopes Sasuke is okay. Kakashi and Katsuya keep a close eye on Naruto as well as the surroundings to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. They can see how badly he is affected by the situation by his heavy breathing and the way his hands twitch. It makes them worried.

In the search for Sasuke they end up finding Sai. He was unconscious. If Naruto didn't have morals for kicking people when they're down then he would have beat the shit out of Sai. However, he already had his ass handed to him. He hoped Sasuke was the one who delivered the blows. The creep deserved it after all the crap he's pulled up until now. Maybe that will teach him to leave them alone. Naruto stood with his arms crossed behind Katsuya as she leaned down to him. She smacked him across the face repeatedly until he woke up.

"You are?" Sai asked.

"Me? No one special." She said. "Now tell me, where can we find Sasuke?"

"That guy..." Sai muttered and then noticed Naruto. "Ah, it's _so_ good to see you again baby. Did you miss me? Get sick-"

"Shut up Sai and tell us where he is." Naruto said venomously. "I have no patience right now so you better tell me where to find him before I decide to give exception to my morals."

"Aw, are you growing up Naru-chan?" Sai asked. "You never would have said something like that before."

"Answer the question." Naruto repeated.

"I don't know where he is." Sai chuckled. "Orochimaru probably took him somewhere. Sasuke caught his interest... or lust anyway."

"What?" Naruto growled. "What the _hell_ do you mean _lust_?"

"That's obvious Naru-chan." Sai smirked. "It means he wants to fuck your boyfriend. Repeatedly."

Naruto let out a cry of rage and punched the floor. He wished so desperately to be allowed to take out his anger on Sai or _something_ but that isn't an option. When Sai opened his mouth to make a remark on Sasuke's situation Naruto gave him such a murderous glare that he shut right up. Naruto demanded their location. Sai said he didn't know. Naruto would have none of it however and demanded answers. Sai watched in fascination how Naruto reacted to the situation. After realizing he wasn't going to get anything out of Sai he went on a rampage through the base.

He left the others behind. Naruto wasn't so blind as to forget them but they would be at a serious disadvantage if they were with him right now. Those two liked to use stealth and don't make scenes. Naruto has always been an emotional fighter and he is destructive. The two were opposing styles and they would handle things better without him there. Naruto fought his opponents with his fists alone. He was too angry to remember his weapons. He demanded to know where Orochimaru and Sasuke were to everyone he crossed but got nothing.

Eventually, there was no one else for Naruto to fight. Somewhere along the way he remembered his weapons. He avoided using his gun because it was a limited weapon and stuck mostly to his brass knuckle blades. He is battered and bruised by the end of it. He got shot through the shoulder and has a few lacerations. That's the worst of it though. When Kakashi and Katsuya find him they almost panic. Katsuya gets angry with him and lectures him. Kakashi doesn't say anything and helps him stand. After Katsuya calms down she leads them back to the car and grabs the first aid kit.

"This isn't going to do much for the bad ones but it will help." She said.

Naruto nodded tiredly.

"Well, that's one way of leaving Orochimaru a message." Kakashi commented.

"Don't encourage him!" Katsuya said indignantly.

"Given the situation I think it's a wonder he even lasted that long before exploding." Kakashi said. "It's no shocker that hearing what he did from Sai made him react that way. Any man in love would."

"Ugh, you men are all the same-irrational and impossible!" Katsuya said.

"Then maybe you should become gay too and start going for women." Naruto said.

"How dare you! I'm bi I'll have you know!" Katsuya gasped. "I swing both ways!"

"Still not off men entirely though." Naruto pointed out. "Don't worry, you'll come around eventually."

Katsuya sputtered indignantly. Naruto smiled weakly at her. Kakashi and her shared a worried glance. After Katsuya finished treating him Naruto stood up straight. Katsuya nearly exploded again.

"Sit your ass down!" She yelled.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured.

"We can find him later." She said.

"No, I won't..." Naruto closed his eyes. "I won't leave him alone with that man."

The trio fell silent and then Katsuya sighed. She pushed him into the car and demanded that he rest. She pointed out that if Orochimaru didn't come out in all that ruckus he probably wasn't here. She and Kakashi will work on finding him again. In the meantime, he has to rest. After making them promise they wouldn't leave him behind if they found anything he caved and rested in the backseat. Once they were gone Naruto opened his phone and stared at Sasuke's number. He sent him a text message.

Orochimaru chuckled as he read the message aloud, "_I will find you_. I guess your boyfriend is searching for you."

Sasuke glared from where he was tied up. So far Orochimaru hasn't done anything to him yet. Sasuke is relieved to hear from Naruto, even if the message has to be relayed through Orochimaru. He hopes that Naruto truly does find him. He doesn't want to be here and he can feel every part of his being calling out to him._ How ironic is it that I came here to protect Naruto and now I need him to protect me._ Sasuke sighed and prayed that Naruto didn't take too long.

Naruto awoke to Katsuya lightly shaking him. He blinked a few times and sat up with a groan. The worried look that got him made him give her an exasperated look. She smiled at him and then informed him that she has discovered Sasuke's location. Naruto sat up straighter and smiled in delight. Katsuya smiled back at him. Naruto surveyed the area and realized Kakashi was nowhere to be found. He frowned and looked at Katsuya in confusion. She didn't appear to understand the look.

"What?"

"Where's Kakashi?"

"Huh? ..._Oh,_ right. He's with that informant friend of his. He says it's the same one from earlier."

"Oh. So he helped us again?"

"Yes."

"...Okay." Naruto sighed.

He carefully slipped out of the car and looked around. Katsuya sputtered and protested against Naruto walking around. He pointed out that the car ride would probably end up being far more unpleasant. Katsuya immediately shut up. Naruto asked where he could find Kakashi and him. She was silent a moment and then sighed. She slipped an arm through his and guided Naruto towards them. Katsuya stayed latched onto Naruto, obviously wanting to keep an eye on him. He smiled at her amusedly but didn't protest.

The two rounded a corner and spotted them. They were having a quiet discussion with each other. Kakashi heard their approach first and looked over. He leaned off the wall when he spotted Naruto. He gave him a worried look. Naruto smiled at him reassuringly although he was sure he would get annoyed with this quickly. Kakashi having looked over the other one did too. He frowned and watched with arms crossed as they approached.

Somehow, Naruto wasn't surprised with his hostile stance. Maybe it had something to do with what he'd said when they first met? Naruto wasn't completely sure. How could he be? He barely knew the guy at all.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be moving around." Kakashi said.

"I don't know what you two are arguing over but," Naruto said ignoring Kakashi's comment, "I would really like to retrieve Sasuke as soon as possible so..."

"Right. I'll wrap things up." Kakashi said.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off before he could even make a sound.

"Boy!" The man yelled.

"Huh? Oh, that's right, I wanted to say..." Naruto said.

"What is this nonsense of you annihilating this entire base?" He bellowed. "There's no way an insignificant brat like you could possibly accomplish that! Hah, I'd be surprised if you were even capable of stopping one of them! How dare you let Kakashi cover for you like this! You're nothing but a burden."

"...I change my mind, I don't want to say anything to you at all." Naruto bit out angrily.

He turned on his heel to walk away and unkindly, although unintentionally, swung Katsuya harshly around. Naruto could hear the man yelling further profanities and insults to his back as he walked away. Honestly, on any other day he would have punched his teeth out but he has more pressing matters today. He has a boyfriend to save. At one point Katsuya pulled him to a halt as she tried to turn around and fight back but Naruto roughly pulled her forward and continued walking. She was forced, as she was still unwilling to leave his side, to let the fight go.

"What's with you Naruto?" She asked. "Why wouldn't you defend yourself or let me?"

"Because I want to save Sasuke and that comes first." Naruto said. "You can kill him later... not literally."

"...Damn. I'll have to settle for a different revenge then." Katsuya muttered. "That little shit. I can't believe he said all that nonsense. On what basis is being making all those ridiculous claims?"

"There will always be people in this world who will abuse others." Naruto said. "Who will bully them. Who will cheat them. Who will steal from them. There are a lot of kinds of people in this world he's just one of the ones who pleasures from others suffering. He's just a... guy who made a job out of bullying others in one sense of the word or the other."

"...Don't start talking like that." Katsuya said. "It's creepy and unlike you."

"Ah, I'm just tired and on edge." Naruto said. "I'll be better once I have Sasuke with me again."

Katsuya smiled at him and nodded. She helped him get back in the back seat. Kakashi arrived as she closed the door. He asked how Naruto was. Katsuya repeated what Naruto had said only minutes earlier. Kakashi nodded in understanding and his eyes flickered to the back seat, knowing he must have said that himself to her. He got in the passenger seat and Katsuya took the front seat. She glanced back at Naruto and apologized for the hard ride that was in store for Naruto. He nodded and braced himself for the pain that would come with her crazy driving.

Oh and it did. Naruto clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. His gunshot wound seared agonizingly. The lacerations on him made him feel a steady pulsing of pain throughout his entire body. It was making his head pound from all the stress. He realized for the first time that his ribs are bruised, maybe even fractured. Why hadn't he noticed when he was walking around earlier? Was he in such bad shape that the wound had to be aggravated for him to even notice it? Naruto didn't know and he didn't have the energy to spare thinking on it. He had to focus everything on staying conscious and not screaming. He didn't want to know what that would do to the two people in front of him if they had to hear him crying out in pain.

When the car came to a stop he was relieved. He leaned back into the seat and tried to control his breathing, it is ragged and short. He might as well have been a starved dog for all the good it would do. Katsuya and Kakashi looked at him in concern. Naruto managed to make out guilt in Katsuya's eyes. He blinked a couple of times and then smiled at her. "You had no choice." Naruto said to reassure her. She smiled back sadly. She didn't comment on it and the guilty expression stayed on her face. Naruto wished it would go away. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. At this rate he would be a burden to them. The ride took too much out of him, he needed time to recover.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. He realized it was slightly damp with his sweat. He ignored that and addressed his current dilemma. He suggested that they go in without him. He wouldn't be able to leave for a while. Naruto wasn't surprised by the immediate refusal of his proposal but he couldn't stand to be this close and have all of them sit here like this while who knows what is happening to Sasuke. His eyes crinkled with worry. At the same time Naruto didn't want either of them to go in alone. It is just too risky. He groaned as he tried to work through the pain.

"Naruto..." Katsuya mumbled quietly.

"I need time to recover." Naruto said. "You two need to go in and save Sasuke for me. It's not like I want to wait here but I know I can't do anything like this."

"We can't let you go in alone!" Katsuya protested.

"Please, I can't let you go in alone either and I can't let anything happen to Sasuke. I'm begging you please. I can't sit here while he's in there with no one to save him!" Naruto said.

"No, I won't..." Katsuya said.

"Okay." Kakashi said.

"What?!" Katsuya shrieked.

"Calm down. If you scream we're going to be discovered." Kakashi said. "Naruto is capable of handling himself. Even as he is now I'm sure he could deal with anything thrown his way because he has something he must do and he cannot fail. It isn't an option and if he falls he does. As long as a certain raven haired individual still needs him he won't let himself lose. There's no risk of leaving him alone and the only way that Naruto will let himself rest as much as he should is if his mind is at ease. That will only be so if the _both_ of us are searching for Sasuke together. Let's go."

"B-But..." Katsuya protested.

"Kakashi's right." Naruto said. "Please go. Save Sasuke."

Katsuya whimpered but nodded. She and Kakashi got out of the car and headed for the building. Naruto felt guilty for doing this to them but he needed it and he couldn't help that.

They were outside a construction site. It is dark now so there are no workers. Naruto laid down and stared up at the roof. He concentrated on his breathing and slowly got it under control. He waited until his body was no longer crying out in pain. He waited and waited until he knew he was ready. Then he got up and followed down the path Katsuya and Kakashi have already taken.

Naruto silently crept into the building. He walked through half constructed walls, knowing that he could easily be shot through the weak drywall that was his only protection. Somehow, he managed to avoid any lackeys and there are definitely some around. He's already had to slip by them. It isn't easy for him in his current condition but by some miracle he managed it. However, a person only has so much luck and Naruto's ran out. He was caught.

Naruto cursed. While a fight meant he could try to force information from the guy he was in no condition to be picking fights. He needed to avoid them as much as possible. Naruto took a long, calming breath and got into his stance. His hand hovered over his brass knuckles and gun, ready to draw either at any moment. His opponent came at him with a knife so Naruto drew his own. This led to the fight ending as quickly as it came. Naruto slipped through the knife's striking area and placed his blade to the man's throat. In the next second he knocked the knife from the enemy's hand.

"Tell me where I can find Sasuke." Naruto demanded.

"W-Who?" He stuttered.

"The one brought in by Orochimaru." Naruto said. "He has oddly spiked hair. Dark like a raven's. He's pale but has a dark appearance about him. His body is lean, well-built, and he's quick on his feet. He was probably fighting. His eyes are fiery and his glare is like nothing else you would have ever seen. Where can I find him?"

"That is quite an accurate description of him." A man behind Naruto said.

_What? How did he...? I didn't even notice him! Have I become this rusty or is he just that good?_ Naruto snapped his eyes behind him and after a moment shoved the man in his grasp away and lowered his blade. He no longer needed him and Naruto was willing to bet that this man was Orochimaru, the one who took him in the first place.

"Would I be right to presume that you are Naruto?" He asked.

"Depends. Would I be right to presume that you're Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you would be." Orochimaru smiled.

"Then yeah, I'm Naruto." He said. "Where is Sasuke? I'll decide whether or not I'm gonna kill you after I see him."

"Big words for such a young... and _wounded_ boy." Orochimaru chuckled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. He knew his injuries put him at a disadvantage but it only made things worse that this man already knows. He tightened his body in anticipation of the inevitable battle.

"I don't make threats I don't intend to keep." Naruto promised.

"I believe you." Orochimaru said. "That's what makes it amusing."

"You won't find it amusing when you find yourself on your knees." Naruto retorted.

"We'll see." Orochimaru said with a cruel grin.

Katsuya and Kakashi decided to split up and search the place. Naruto wouldn't have liked it but they don't intend to let him know. Kakashi was quieter in his search than Katsuya. She had relinquished her usual stealth in favor of beating the shit out of people. Her actions left a disaster in her wake. Katsuya wanted to return to Naruto as soon as possible. She didn't care who she had to fight, or how many, she was going to find that boyfriend of his and get the hell out of here.

In retrospect, all the fighting would probably just make things longer but she wasn't thinking much on it and therefore it didn't occur to her. However, despite this, she still found Sasuke before Kakashi did. He was tied up to a post and was shirtless but he was otherwise clothed and unharmed. At least physically anyway. Whether or not he was mentally there was no real way for Katsuya to know but he didn't appear that way to her. She grumbled to herself and went up to him. Somehow, Orochimaru had gotten his hands on a pair of handcuffs, which were securing Sasuke to the pole.

Katsuya pulled out her smallest and finest blade. It was for if she got captured and was tied up with rope but with some doing she should be about to unlock the cuffs on him. She sighed and knelt down next to him and began to pick the lock. Katsuya hoped that by some stroke of luck Kakashi stumbled upon them because then she would have someone to guard them while she does this. It didn't even occur to her how odd it was that Sasuke didn't have anything covering his mouth and yet had not peeped a word.

"...What are you doing?" He finally asked.

Katsuya screeched at the top of her lungs in surprise and momentary fear. Apparently, she hadn't noticed he wasn't gagged. Sasuke jumped a little and cringed at the loud noise. His eyes briefly flickered to the door. Katsuya covered her mouth in horror.

"Are you trying to scare the life out of me?" She hissed.

"It's not my fault you're too blind to notice I wasn't gagged!" Sasuke snapped. "Now tell me what you're doing."

"Isn't that obvious?" She said. "I'm saving you."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't complain brat, I'm only doing this for Naruto." Katsuya said. "I couldn't give two shits about you. Naruto on the other hand..."

"Wait, Naruto's here?" He asked. "You're here because of him?"

"Yes and Kakashi too." She said. "Naru-chan came to see me after you decided to go off because of some stupid ass text message you got. He called in on an old favor. Not that I wouldn't help either way..."

"Old favor?"

"Yeah... you do know his past right?"

"He's told me a bit about it." Sasuke said.

Katsuya could tell from the way he said it that he knows about the lengths Naruto has gone, the dark things he has done.

"Che, I suspected as much. That idiot must really trust you. So much for that though."

Sasuke flinched.

"What are you on about?"

"What part?"

"...The 'really trust you part'."

"Hm, at least you have some sense, knowing that you've done wrong. You asshole. Anyway, did you think it was common knowledge? That everyone knows about his dark side?"

"Well... I..."

"You did huh? You were wrong. They know Naruto hasn't had it easy. There are few Naruto has been open enough with to share such secrets with."

"He didn't have much of a choice. We were ambushed and he..."

"Of course he had a choice Sasuke. Anyway, I'd be willing to wager you learned more than he revealed that day. He's told you more yes?"

"Not really..."

"...Have you asked?"

"No."

"Then ask. He'll tell you. Not because you want him to... okay that is why but he's willing to let you know because he trusts you. Just because he tells you things just because you ask doesn't mean he does it with everyone."

"..."

"...I don't know what you feel for him but if you do something like this again I won't help and I won't for his own good. Nor will I let him do anything. He may hate me for it but if you can do something like this to him then he's better off without you."

"What are you...?" Sasuke said.

"You have no idea what you did, do you? He was free Sasuke but then you went off on your own to face his problems and then he's standing in front of me with the hard look on his face that I had thought Iruka had destroyed. In an instant, it was there again, and he was prepared to kill for his survival and now yours. For you, he ordered in weapons and gear. For you, he put on his old facade but behind it Naruto was tired and scared. He's so drained, I don't even know what the hell he's running on anymore, probably his fear. His fear... of something happening to _you_.

"Kakashi told me not to tell you this but I don't care. I've known Naruto since he was a child tortured and tormented every waking moment of his life and I never saw him cry. I still haven't but the mere fact that he did is enough to piss me off. He cried over you, when you called and wouldn't listen even after he begged you not to go. Naruto let his tears fall in the presence of someone because it hurt too much. Because he was that scared and worried and it felt like you didn't care. Yet still all he _thinks_ about is _saving_ you. Every move he made since the moment you walked out that door was to bring you home safely and I swear to god that I'll kill you if I ever see him that way again because of you." Katsuya threatened.

Sasuke said nothing. He only looked away guiltily. He hadn't even realized Naruto had cried. _What's wrong with me? How could I do that to him?_ Sasuke didn't move once Katsuya finally freed him. He didn't even notice. She didn't care either way though. She hulled him to his feet and shoved him in the direction of the door. She was pleased when Sasuke obediently moved in that direction. With a few long strides Katsuya swept in front of him and led him through the halls, expecting him to follow. She never bothered to check over her shoulder to see if he was following or keeping up. However, that didn't mean she wasn't aware of whether he was or not. She could hear him trekking along behind her.

Katsuya passed a security room. It was empty but the cameras were still running. There was no logical reason for it but some part of her urged her to go inside. Her gut promised her that she would discover something important. She turned around and returned to the room and entered it. Sasuke trailed in after her without a word. Katsuya smiled to herself, quite satisfied with the state she had put him in. She frowned when she pictured the reaction Naruto would have to it. She glanced back at him. She would have to fix that before they saw Naruto. It would only mean trouble for her. Katsuya didn't want to be hated by the blond if it was avoidable.

She turned her attention to the monitor screens. Her eyes lazily ran over them until they landed on one in particular. She stared at it uncomprehendingly at first. Then her mouth fell open in disbelief. Katsuya screamed at the top of her lungs and lurched to the screen. Sasuke guessed that it was a habit of hers the first time she did it so he didn't react to it this time. However, her jumping to the screen like that must mean that there is something important on it. The scream meant it wasn't anything pleasant. Sasuke came up next to her and followed her line of sight. He jumped in surprise at what he saw.

"Naruto, you crazy son of a bitch!" Katsuya yelled. "Why the hell are you fighting Orochimaru!"

Naruto panted heavily and kept his sharp eyes on Orochimaru. He had yet to draw his gun or brass knuckles and Orochimaru either didn't have any or didn't think they were worth using on him. Orochimaru smirked at Naruto and taunted him with his promise and words of Sasuke. Naruto grit his teeth and forced himself to ignore them. He had already succumbed to those tricks again and again but he had to get a grip. The words were harsh and he wanted to make Orochimaru pay for them but their power was too vastly different for him to win if he continued to act on his feelings. It wouldn't help Sasuke any. That's what he told himself over and over to make himself stay put.

The shot to his shoulder from earlier was limiting his use of that arm. In retrospect he shouldn't be using it at all but it wasn't avoidable. It has already started to tremble in pain. Breathing hurts because if his ribs weren't cracked before they are now. A few more well placed hits and he'll definitely have a broken rib or two. Orochimaru has already caused significant damage to his right knee. It can barely hold his weight anymore. Naruto isn't sure how much longer he can fight but he knows that he has to win. Then he will find the strength to continue standing and fight any more who come before him and will find Sasuke.

Naruto took a calming breath and stilled his mind. It was time to start fighting smart. He should have started that way but he only ever managed to do it when he was pushed to the edge. It seemed to be something he did on instinct, not thought. How he abruptly changed tactics and thought. Orochimaru noticed the change in Naruto and knew that though it was slight, he could now become a problem. _It's time to stop playing with him and finish him off._ Orochimaru surged forward and Naruto braced himself.

Orochimaru round house kicked him but Naruto diverted the brunt of the attack to his injured arm and forced himself to hold his footing. He smirked at Orochimaru and grabbed his leg tightly in his good arm. He kicked the other leg to throw him off balance and then threw him across the room and into the resounding wall. He crashed right through it due to it only being drywall. Naruto frowned in annoyance at that. That throw would have been far more effective if Orochimaru had hit a solid wall. He watched as Orochimaru walked back through the hole he made with an enraged face.

"You're going to pay for that." Orochimaru said.

"I don't care if I do because when this is all over," Naruto said, "I'll have won and Sasuke will be safe. There's nothing you could do to me that could hurt more than something happening to him."

"Why isn't he using his weapons?" Sasuke asked, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest from the guilt of Naruto's words.

_ I don't deserve them..._

"He's an idiot! A fucking goddamned idiot!" She yelled. "He has a code of honor or whatever you want to call it. I think it's a code of stupidity. He refuses to fight an unarmed opponent with weapons. He'll only use his fists. A gun gets a gun. A blade of any sort gets his brass fucking knuckles. His choice of fighting style is why he has so much defensive equipment. Ugh, what is that idiot thinking?"

Sasuke only just noticed how Naruto was wearing arm, shoulder, leg and some other assortment of protective gear. He realized it was slowing him down. Hindering his movements even. He was tiring quicker and Sasuke noted grimly, he looked dead on his feet. He watched in horror as Naruto began to _remove_ that equipment. He knew what Naruto was thinking, but it was so risky and he was already in bad shape. He would become quicker without it though and may be able to dodge more and fight longer. That's on the basis Orochimaru doesn't hit him too much.

Orochimaru attacked and it seemed to be working but then Naruto moved a certain way and his face contorted in agony. Orochimaru smirked like the devil and slammed the full brunt of his knee into Naruto's ribcage. He howled out in pain and Katsuya screamed "No!" Sasuke didn't understand at first. Why was she so mortified? When he saw that Naruto could barely stand after that he realized Naruto's ribs had been broken. Sasuke paled more than he already is if possible.

"How did you...?" Sasuke asked.

"Know that his ribs would break?" Katsuya asked. "Don't think too much of me. I'm not so good that I can tell from this little screen how beat up he is but Naruto already had borderline cracked ribs from a previous engagement. There's no way a blow that strong wouldn't finish off what the others started."

"Others?" Sasuke sounded mortified.

"Yeah, others." Katsuya said, sparing him a quick glance. "We went to your meeting point with Sai first. We thought you were there but obviously you weren't. However, after Sai revealed Orochimaru's interest in you Naruto went on a rampage throughout the whole hideout and attacked anyone on sight. By the end of it he had defeated or killed the entire group currently within the hideout. There wasn't much Kakashi and I could do when he was like that. He got roughed up pretty bad. If I could have had my way he never would have come here on our second attempt at a rescue mission. He's just too weak but there's no way he would have had it. Naruto would do something reckless."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he only looked back at the screen.

"What are you doing?" A man asked.

The two whirled around to discover it was only Kakashi. Katsuya glared at him for scaring her and explained the situation.

"So, are you just going to stand here and watch?" Kakashi asked. "Let's go find him. Besides, having the person he's fighting for couldn't possibly hurt him."

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment as Kakashi's eyes landed on him. He looked away. Kakashi frowned and looked at Katsuya for an explanation. She only shrugged and quickly started pulling Sasuke along to avoid any questions. The three of them traversed through the building in search of the blond.

Orochimaru snatched Naruto's gun from his holster. Naruto immediately freed his brass knuckles and began to spin. His good arm strikes the gun hand and knocked it out of said hand. The gun skidded across the floor away from them but Naruto was still spinning. He finished the spin slashing through Orochimaru's stomach. There was a moment where neither moved as the action caused extreme pain for Naruto and Orochimaru realized he was going to die.

As Orochimaru fell forward towards the ground Naruto managed to gather enough strength to side step him and stand out of the way. Orochimaru crashed into the earth. Naruto's hands lay limply at his sides, the blade held loosely in one hand. He forced himself to re-sheath it. Naruto breathed heavily and trembled as he forced himself to remain standing. He repeated his mantra continuously in his head.

_I must save Sasuke. I cannot fall. I cannot fail. If I fall I fail. I must stand and fight. I must face whatever comes my way and remain victorious until this ends successfully. Sasuke will take care of me then._

Naruto staggered over to where his gun fell and crouched to pick it up. He cursed after he put it away and tried to stand again. If his mind wasn't so sluggish right now he would have realized this would happen. His body was refusing to respond to the commands he was sending. He began to panic when he heard approaching footsteps but there was something familiar about them. His panic receded and he understands why when they crossed the threshold. His eyes landed on Katsuya, Kakashi... and Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and his eyes lighted up with happiness and relief. Suddenly, he felt the power to move fill him. Naruto rose from his crouch and made his way over to them. Sasuke must have been unable to move because all he was doing was staring. Naruto forgot his pain, he forgot everything but Sasuke. He strode up to him and wrapped him in a strong embrace. Sasuke stood frozen for a moment and then he buried his face in Naruto's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. Silent tears fell down their faces although neither was aware of it.

Katsuya and Kakashi watched them in silence. They shared a look and then looked at the scene. They quietly discussed a plan. Kakashi would deal with the body and any evidence and Katsuya would take care of the two and house them until they recover. Katsuya went up to them and almost felt bad for ruining their moment.

"Guess what kids? I'll be letting you stay with me for a while." Katsuya said. "Now let's go. Naru-chan needs to see a doctor."

They nodded and Sasuke supported Naruto's weight. The only thing that gave him strength was Sasuke and the thought of him. However, now that Naruto knew everything would be okay his drive left him. His vision started to blur and moments later he collapsed. The only thing he managed to say was one word or more precisely-one name.

"Sasuke."


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Naruto was asleep in a room at Katsuya's. Sasuke was sitting on the bed next to him, watching him. He sighed and combed his fingers through the blonde's hair. He is in such bad shape. Sasuke can't even comprehend how he managed to stand, never mind fight, in his condition. He hadn't heard or seen Kakashi since they parted at the construction site. Katsuya told him it was probably because he had no way to get in touch with her. She was only a friend of Naruto's and had only met Kakashi when he showed up with Naruto to enlist her help.

Naruto groaned softly and Sasuke snapped his eyes over to him and pushed all other thoughts aside. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times until they focused. He looked over at Sasuke and smiled at him tiredly. Sasuke crinkled his eyes in worry. He felt so terrible, so guilty. He had put Naruto through so much. Naruto caught the look and frowned. Sasuke noticed how those tired eyes sharpened. He sighed and looked away. Naruto didn't say anything but those eyes burning into him were asking for answers.

"I'm sorry. I really..." Sasuke said. "I really screwed up."

"...Katsuya told you everything didn't she?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said looking back at him, a little surprised by that reaction.

"Figures." Naruto said with an odd smile. "It's okay Sasuke. Your heart was in the right place."

Sasuke sighed sadly and Naruto frowned. He lifted his arm and held his hand open. Sasuke stared at it for a moment and then placed his hand in his. Naruto closed his hand around his and set them on his chest. He caressed the back of his hand and closed his eyes. Sasuke laid down beside him and tucked his free arm under his head. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at him. He pulled on Sasuke's arm until he sidled closer to him. Sasuke stopped when he was lightly pressing against Naruto. That seemed to satisfy Naruto for the time being since he set their hands down on his chest again.

"You had to kill people because of me." Sasuke mumbled.

"It isn't the first time." Naruto said.

"You walked away from that life though and I..." Sasuke said.

"...It's not that simple Sasuke." Naruto said softly. "I only started it because I needed to. I didn't walk out of it. Iruka walked into it. After him there was no one to fight. No reason to have hidden weapons. To be afraid when I went to bed at night. Iruka took the danger out of my life. That doesn't mean that the part of me I used to be is gone. It's always going to be a part of me. I was that person when we got ambushed too ya know. It's always there. It's just not present all the time anymore. It just isn't needed.

"However, I won't hesitate to be that person again in situations which are dangerous. I grew up in a world where in those situations I couldn't be anyone else. It is my natural reaction to such problems. It's not your fault that things turned out that way. You thought it was just Sai. I did too at first. Kakashi and I wanted to be prepared for anything though. Katsuya overreacted when she told you everything. She's like that. Always goes overboard."

"I do not." Katsuya said as she entered the room. "I told it like it is."

"Don't lie." Naruto said. "You won't get into heaven that way."

"Fuck you, Naruto." Katsuya said. "I may be Catholic but I've been a lying bitch all my life. How would that change anything?"

"So you admit that you lied?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell-ragh! I do not you little...!" Katsuya growled. "I just meant that if I was lying it wouldn't mean anything for you to use my faith against me."

"Whatever you say."

"It wouldn't."

"You're a terrible Catholic. Either way, I was expressing my disbelief that you weren't lying. Not the fact about your faith. I've won bets on you being a lying bitch who doesn't care if someone brings up your faith."

"What? You conned money off of my fault? What the hell?"

"Stop acting like you're insulted."

"...You're right. I'm so proud of you Naruto! You... Aw, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"You know conning is a fault too right?"

"We'll be fault buddies!"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smiled a little against him. He was surprised when she clamored on the bed on the other side of Naruto. She was particularly careful though since that was his bad side. Naruto laughed a little and watched her uneasily. Sasuke didn't exactly feel all that comfortable with her there either. Probably more than Naruto was. Katsuya smirked evilly and playfully "seduced" Naruto. He huffed and squirmed away from her and into Sasuke. He pushed her away with his injured arm.

"Go do that to some woman, not me." Naruto said. "Or some other gay guy or whatever."

"Okay!" Katsuya sat up and started to lean forward.

Naruto grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her away in irritation.

"Not Sasuke either." Naruto said.

"Fine." Katsuya pouted.

She got up and left with a wave. Naruto sighed and grinned at Sasuke. He kissed his cheek. Sasuke ducked his head and nuzzled Naruto's neck. His breath tickled his neck. Naruto wormed his arm around his raven's waist. Sasuke shuffled downward so that his arm wasn't stressed from his weight. He rested his head carefully on Naruto's chest and snuggled close. Naruto smiled at him and ran his fingers through the black tresses.

"I won't do it again." Sasuke said.

"Hm? Oh, you mean leave?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "I know. Stop worrying about it. I've already forgotten."

Sasuke laughed a little with a pained expression. He knew Naruto hadn't forgotten. He never would but the words still soothed his soul anyway. Sasuke mumbled about how Naruto shouldn't need to comfort him. It wasn't directed towards or even meant to be heard necessarily but Naruto did so he addressed it.

"I have you here. I don't need any comfort. I'm content with just you by my side." Naruto said. "There's nothing wrong with you needing mine either Sasuke. Just because I worried doesn't make your experience any less traumatic or painful. Anyway, I like being needed so stop it."

Sasuke smiled and sighed. He pulled his hand out of Naruto's and slipped it into his hair. He curled up more against him and listened to Naruto's breathing and his steady heartbeat. It was soothing. Naruto hummed a little and snatched the hand tucked between their bodies. He kisses Sasuke's head and smiles happily. He slips peacefully back into sleep.

Naruto holds Sasuke curled up in his lap. He nuzzles his hair and sighs softly. He licks his lips as he looks at his phone. He calls Iruka. It answers immediately. Iruka starts yelling at Naruto who closes his eyes immediately. Sasuke caresses Naruto's arm as he glances up at him. Iruka is being so loud that even Sasuke can hear him. Naruto looks at him and smiles reassuringly but Sasuke can tell he feels bad for worrying Iruka so much. Sasuke nuzzles his neck and snuggles in closer. Naruto closes his eyes again and smiles a little.

"You are in so much trouble when you get back!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka, I'm going back to my house now." Naruto said. "The situation with Sai has been settled."

"Why you...! How dare-" Iruka said.

"I'm gonna come see you first." Naruto reassured him. "Please calm down."

Sasuke knew he was being careful when he was using his words since he bothered to say "please". Certainly, Iruka would have a fit if he hadn't. However, Sasuke wouldn't have been surprised if he had a fit either way.

"Naruto... What in the world were you thinking?" Iruka sighed.

"Look Iruka, you don't understand." Naruto said. "I don't know how much you know because I don't know what my foster home told you when you adopted me but I... I won't leave the safety of someone I... I love in someone else's hands. I can't do that Iruka and I'm... sorry that it will make you worry but that is how it is."

"..."

Both Naruto and Sasuke were blushing but Naruto got over his little indirect confession quicker since he was worried about Iruka.

"Uh... Iruka?" Naruto said.

"I'm still here." Iruka sighed. "I guess there's nothing else I can say."

"Um... no?" Naruto said.

"I'll see you when you come around." Iruka said tiredly.

"Right..." Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto." Iruka said.

"Bye." Naruto said.

He disconnected the line and put the phone down. Naruto didn't say anything. Sasuke frowned worriedly. He could tell Naruto was really upset now. He didn't hear the end of the conversation so he wasn't sure what was wrong. Sasuke ventured to ask about it. Naruto remained silent. Sasuke didn't think he would reply but then Naruto sighed and scratched his head in thought.

"It's Iruka." Naruto said. "It isn't anything he said. He just sounded... so sad."

"It'll be alright." Sasuke said. "I mean, you're okay. He must just have accepted the hard reality. He might not like it but it's better this way. That he knows."

"You think?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Naruto said and seemed to relax.

Naruto fell back on the bed and cuddled Sasuke against him. Sasuke curled up and sighed. He draped an arm over the blonde's waist. He threw a leg over Naruto and snuggled closer. Naruto smiled at him and tightened his arms around him. He really did love him. Naruto had never known anything like it. It was so different to the love he felt for Iruka. Sasuke was everything. There would never be anyone else. Only Sasuke. Naruto was sure of it.

Naruto and Sasuke returned to Iruka's. He let Iruka fuss over him and Kakashi watched them in the background. Naruto smiled broadly and the only thing that gave away he hadn't completely healed yet was his slight limp. Kakashi noted that despite the conversation Naruto had with Iruka not to long ago that Naruto was more chipper than he would have expected. Iruka had told him everything. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who just watched the two. His hand was clasped in Naruto's. Kakashi smiled and walked off. He knew everything he needed to now.

Naruto noticed him go. When Iruka turned his attention to Sasuke he kissed the pale cheek of his boyfriend and said he was going to talk to Kakashi. Iruka nodded and Sasuke watched him go accusingly. He didn't want to be left alone with Iruka fussing over him. However, Naruto didn't appear to notice. Sasuke sighed and tensely dealt with Iruka.

"Hey Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi said. "How are your wounds?"

"Pretty much all healed up."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. How are you and Iruka? He isn't still mad is he?"

"No, he forgave me after you called him."

There was a silence after the call was mentioned.

"I was just honest."

"I know. It was the right thing. Iruka can't try to parent you forever and he can't control how you live your life. He needed to understand that. Although, you're still at the age that he should be allowed to."

"Sasuke said the same thing more or less."

"I thought your attitude had something to do with Sasuke. Overlooking his mistake, he seems to be good for you."

"I'm glad that you at least think so."

"Hm?"

"Katsuya doesn't agree and she got to Sasuke. You have no idea how badly I wanted to get out of there! How am I supposed to make sure Sasuke gets it in his head that everything is fine when she's there to say something else? Such a pain but it's okay now."

"Yes, he doesn't appear to be bothered by anything now."

"Nope!" Naruto said cheerfully.

There was a silence and then Naruto brought up what he wanted to ask Kakashi about. It surprised Kakashi when he heard. Naruto wanted to talk to Kakashi's friend. He didn't quite like him and he was sure he would get insulted but if it weren't for him he wouldn't have found Sasuke. Naruto had let his emotions get the better of him before and hadn't thanked him as he should have. Naruto intended to correct that as soon as possible. Kakashi said he could go on his own, he wouldn't kill him or anything, just be an asshole. Naruto smiled and nodded. Kakashi said to bring Sasuke along.

"Huh?" Naruto said confused. "Why?"

"He might want to thank him too. Besides, he has a right to be there for you right? You love him. Let him experience things with you. I know it isn't the same thing but... don't leave him behind. You're a naturally good boyfriend but there are things you haven't considered yet because you've never dated or been interested in it before."

"I understand. I will share my life with him. Anything and everything. With every decision I make I have to think of him and how he would feel, neh?"

"Right. Now go."

"Bye Kakashi. Thanks for some good advice!" Naruto called with a playful grin.

Kakashi shook his head and smiled back at him. He waved his hand in farewell. Naruto went back into the room with Iruka and Sasuke. Not having the heart to leave Iruka so soon he stayed for a while. Naruto sat next to Sasuke and interlaced their fingers. Sasuke leaned into Naruto a little. They talked for a while and then parted. Naruto told Sasuke there was someone he had to visit.

"Hn? Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah... I don't know his name actually. He's Kakashi's friend." Naruto said. "He helped find you. It's the reason we got to you so quick. I never got around to thanking him. I meant to but he pissed me off so much. We don't like each other very much but I'm not going to ignore what he did. No matter how much of an ass he is I can't ignore that he played a vital part in me saving you. Still, I figured because of the hostilities it would be best to have Kakashi tag along but he says it'll be fine without him so yeah... I gotta go see him."

"I see..." Sasuke said quietly.

"You gonna come?" Naruto asked.

"Is that okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I just thought you might want to go alone."

"Heh? Well... I guess in a way that's true. I wouldn't bring anyone else along..."

"Then I sho-"

"Let's put it this way. There is never a moment I don't want you with me. You're... my other half so even if I want to do something alone that doesn't include without you. You're the exception!"

"Okay." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto grinned and pulled him to the car. He drove off and went to where Kakashi had first introduced him. They went up to the door and Naruto rang the doorbell. The man opened the door and scowled. He took note of Sasuke but didn't comment.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I came to thank you." Naruto said.

"What? Don't tell me lies you little shit." He said.

"I'm not lying." Naruto said while Sasuke tensed up at his attitude. "Look, I don't like you. You don't like me. I'm not denying any of that but... I know that Sasuke is standing right beside me now because you found him for me. You can say you did it for Kakashi but whether that's true or not doesn't really matter to me. All I care about is that because of you I have Sasuke with me now."

"Wha...?" He said.

"Erm... so I'm... eternally grateful to you." Naruto said and formally bowed to him.

It surprised both Sasuke and him.

"Hey, that's enough kid!" He said. "I get it."

Naruto stood straight again and there was silence. Sasuke stepped forward and sighed. Naruto's arm slipped around his waist and pulled him against him to make sure he didn't copy him. Sasuke glanced at him briefly before expressing his own thanks and bowing his head a little. The man smirked knowingly at Naruto who stared unblinkingly at him. The man sighed and then shooed them away. Naruto immediately left without further ado. He was more than happy to be away from him. Sasuke didn't care much either way.

Then they went to Naruto's place. He slipped away for a moment and then returned with a CD player and a CD. Naruto set it up and Sasuke stared. He couldn't be serious but then Naruto clicked play and turned to him. He was grinning expectantly and Sasuke couldn't deny it anymore because it was slow music playing. Sasuke sighed and came up to Naruto. He let him lead him in the dance. Naruto slowly closed the gap between their bodies and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's. The raven immediately grew embarrassed.

"You know Sasuke," Naruto said, "you have beautiful eyes."

"Dobe." Sasuke grumbled feeling extremely embarrassed and looking away.

"Actually, everything about you is beautiful." Naruto said, despite his own nerves about saying all this.

He lifted his head and let Sasuke hide his face in his neck.

"Your eyes ensnare me every time I look." Naruto said. "I love the way you smell. I love the softness of your hair. I love when I wake up and you're there. I love the way it feels to have you by my side. I love the way it feels to hold you. I love all the things you do to me, all the emotions you make me feel. I love how perfect it feels when you're here. I love you."

"Ugh, Dobe." Sasuke mumbled. "I love you too."

Naruto laughed heartily and spun Sasuke around. Sasuke protested repeatedly and when Naruto put him down he leaned in and kissed him. Sasuke pulled him in and kissed back harder. They fell onto the couch and curled up there. Entangled limbs lay together as arms hold onto each other. They only shared soft kisses and stayed wrapped together that day. In the depths of their hearts warmth spread that was their love for each other that grows stronger with each passing day.


End file.
